Pretty Pretty
by Ms Kitten
Summary: Sometimes an accident can be the best thing that can happen. What if Kaylee wasn't joking at the end of Jaynestown. SimonKaylee
1. Thousand Pretty Dresses

Disclaimer: Kaylee, Inara, Mal, Simon, River, Jayne, Zoe, Wash, Book... they all belong to our high and mightly leader, Joss Whedon. I'm just borrowing them to play, I promise to put them back when I'm done.

Title: Pretty ... Pretty

Pairing: Simon/Kaylee

Rating: Teen

AN: Ok, so I wrote this story (my first Simon/Kaylee story ever) between Halloween and Christmas of 2005. It's posted on my website and on Fireflyfans dot net. Don't ask me why I never posted it here. I think I was lazy or something. Anyways, so since I've been talking about uploading it here for ages now, I decided since I had some time to spare at work, I might as well go ahead and do it now. Some of you might've read it, some of you might've not. Only one way to find out. There are 24 chapters in total. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thousand Pretty Dresses**

Inara was just stopping by the engine room to say bye to Kaylee. It was time for her yearly check-up as a companion and Wash had told her they were touching down at Ariel in less than an hour. Surprised to say the least, she found the young mechanic on her stomach on the cold metal floor, drying off what looked to be some of todays breakfast in reverse from the corner of her mouth.

Worry washed over her as she bent down putting Kaylees head in her lap. Her dress be damned, Kaylee was more important than even the finest silk in the 'verse. Before either of them could react the last remains of breakfast found its way to Inaras lap. As a shock to her previous action Kaylees eyes started to tear up.

- I'm so sorry, 'Nara, she sobbed. - I ruined your pretty dress...

- Shh mèimei, Inara whispered. - It's allright, I've got plenty.

Kaylee felt her friends hand search her forhead.

- I can't feel any fever, Inara muttered.

- Don' think I'm sick, the girl answered and sighed. - Think it's somethin' way different.

That called for a gasp from the companion. When she managed to gather her thoughts, she had one question on her mind.

- Who? Surely the doctor haven't.., she rambled and paused as Kaylees eyes said it all. - When? And why didn't you tell me sooner? You usually come to me when something significant happens or don't happen with him. Why'd you keep this so close at heart? It's not like you.

- T'was when we were doing the mudder job, we was celebrating in the bar an' all, bit tipsy... or full blown drunk we were. Simon tol' me I was pretty with those cute boyish eyes of 'is an' then stuff started happenin'

- In public even, the companion said, grinning.

She was well aware of Kaylees lack of shyness, in one of those days back when she had been new on the ship the two of them had gotten to know each other over a bottle of sake. Kaylee would have needed none to tell, but even with her profession she had, Inara was a bit less sharing with new people that weren't her clients. But the conversation had started to lean to the topic of sex, she didn't remember who had asked first, but Kaylee had ended up telling her the story on how she first had come on Serenity. Since that night they had been closer than anyone else on the ship, sharing pretty much everything, so on Kaylees side she wasn't surprised about her adventure being public, but having gotten to know the doctor she simply couldn't picture him doing a thing like that.

- An' we fell asleep all snuggled up, next thing we knew the captain was wakin' us and Simon started ramblin'. Didn' even remember us doing anything.

- Did you tell him?

- Tried to let it slip casually, but he jus' sounded so shocked I let him think I was jokin'.

- You got to tell him, especially if you want to check if this is what you think it is.

- I can't do that, what am I gonna say, you don' remember this, but we had sex some weeks ago and now I might be pregnant?

- The Kaylee I know wouldn't never have a problem speaking her mind.

- She didn' hear 'im say "I would never, not with Kaylee... never with Kaylee".

- I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. But if you don't wanna go to him, you could always see a doctor at Ariel. There's a really nice facility there, or you could get a test.

- Don' have the credits for it.

- Then I'll tell you what. Focus on tuning whatever on Serenity that needs tuning, have some tea to calm your stomach, I have a really nice herbal one that'll do you good. When I come back I'll have a test with me. You can come to my shuttle and take it there.

She leaned over and pressed a kiss on the mechanic's temple.

- I got to go now, we're almost there and I can't go to my appointment with this dress.

- Still very sorry 'bout that, Kaylee muttered.

- Don't be, you're worth way more than a thousand pretty dresses. And don't you forget that.

Before she turned to leave she received one of Kaylees well known light-up-the-room smiles.

**TBC**


	2. For Sure

AN: Because I'm feeling really nice today, plus the fact that the first couple of chapters are really short, I decided to give in and update. And for anyone who wants to complain about the way I do lines, my answer to you is written in my profile and I don't feel like repeating myself.

* * *

**Chapter 2: For Sure**

Inara had just locked back onto Serenity. She had not forgotten her promise to Kaylee and surely saw that the young girl hadn't either. She was sitting at the stairway leading towards her shuttle.

- You get it, she asked, nervously.

- Go right ahead, I think Mal wants a word first, but I'll come as quick as possible.

Just as she had said Mal came up the stairs towards her.

- That girl's not been herself the whole day, he observed, as Kaylee disappeared in the direction of Inara's shuttle. - Been tunin' everythin' on the ship, and not jus' regular tunin', but manic. She's acted as she's wanted to stay occupied all day.

- She's just been busy, Inara answered, dismissing his observation.

- You know somethin', Mal accused.

- It's not my place to say, now excuse me I need to go.

- Everything happenin' on this ship's my business.

- This isn't.

Before Mal could say anything more, she turned right around and gracefully left in the direction of her shuttle. When she reached it she found Kaylee with the package in her lap.

- Have you taken it, Inara asked.

Kaylee shook her head.

- He's gonna be mad...

- Who? Simon, Inara questioned.

- The captain's gonna be mad. He'll tell me Serenity ain't a place for kids and send me home. An' he'll find someone else to fix her.

- He won't, Inara said, comforting, not feeling completely sure about it herself. - He's an idiot now and then... or more all of the time, actually, but he's not that of an idiot. You've kept Serenity in the air when other mechanics couldn't possibly. And he loves you dearly, mèimei. This place wouldn't ever be the same without you and not even the risks that comes with a baby will change that.

- Not so sure 'bout that, Kaylee sighed.

- I'm not saying that he won't be mad, I think this will be a shock for everyone here. Especially for you and Simon. But you'll pull through. The important thing here is what you want. Do you want to keep this baby?

Inara knew the answer allready. Kaylee was a girl who took care of everyone, not because she had to, but because that was who she was. And the idea to get ridd of something so innocent, she could never imagine Kaylee doing it. And the expression on her face confirmed it. She took a deep breath and unwrapped the package. She looked to Inara for help with the needle. Not that she had problems working them, but she wasn't to good at finding the right vein. As she finished drawing the blood she needed, Inara handed her a bandaid to put on. Then came the waiting.

Inara tried to strike up a conversation, to get the time passing, but she got no response from the mechanic. Kaylee just stared down at the little screen, waiting for the results to process.

When the result finally displayed on the screen, it took Inara less than a micro-second to know. In less than nine months there would be a baby on board of Serenity.

Kaylee's baby.

TBC


	3. Being Ill

AN: For those of you who are following my current fic "Comfort Food", you should have in mind that this was written ca 4 months before the idea of CF even crossed my mind, so yes, before I did write shorter chapters. But it gets more lengthy after a while.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Being Ill**

Kaylee was on her back, placed under the heart of Serenity, like she was so often to be found, especially lately. It was easiest, no need for confrontations. That didn't mean she hadn't thought about it. In fact she was every day searching for the best way possible of telling him. As she was nowhere of closing in on an answer she tried to focus on replacing one of the fuel pipes that had gotten a small leak. Nothing major just a drop in an hour, but it was much better safe than sorry. Unfortunatly her view was blurred due to her running eyes, making the task harder than usual.

Simon was on his way to the engine room, it had been so long since the last time Kaylee had been by him, just to talk. He missed her. And it seemed that whenever they had a sitdown meal and he came into the room, she made up an excuse to run out of the room. She seemed always to be in a hurry to get away. He couldn't help to think that he could be the blame of that.

He could only see the lower half of her body, sticking out from under the engine and he smiled at the sight. He loved seeing her work. She cared for Serenity as if it was her baby. She listened and observed every single bit of Serenity's behaviour. And when she cried, Kaylee was there immediatly to make it better. Kiss the booboo.

He snapped himself out of his trance and bent down to see her upper half as well.

- Kaylee..., he gently called and immediatly wished he hadn't.

Startled she had taken a sharp breath, which caused her to cough madly. It simply wouldn't stop. Then she felt a rush of morning sickness and before she could get herself out from under the engine threw up, whilst continuing to cough. Worried, Simon grabbed her knees and pulled her out. He put his arm under her head and helped her tilt it sideways, so she wouldn't choke. He rubbed her back and helped her more to a sitting position. When the coughing stopped and her breathing turned to normal, he started examening her. Her forhead was warm with a slight fever, her neck was more chilled from sweat. Her eyes were glaced and red. He could tell she was to say something and then he felt her collapse against him.

When Kaylee came to, she wasn't in the engine room, nor her bunk, or the infirmary even. She was lying in Simons bed. As last thing she had remembered was fainting in his arms in the engine room, she assumed he had carried her to his room, but why _his_ room? She was wrapped tightly in a couple of blankets. They smelled of him. She sighed and pulled the edges up closer to her face. Her head felt big and warm and she couldn't seem to keep herself from falling asleep.

So she did.

TBC


	4. Playing Doctor

AN: I dunno if it's wise of me or stupid to update this fast, cause I'm not exactly accumulating much responces here. The updates might slow down if this continues.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Playing Doctor**

Kaylee was sound asleep when Simon returned from the infirmary. He was still not sure why he hadn't taken her directly there, instead of putting her in his bed, covering her with his blankets... kissing her forhead. Once he had made sure she was comfortable, he had gone to get a couple of things. There was nothing to do about the flu, it would have to run its natural cause, but he could help her recovery by giving her a vitamin suplet. Her fever wasn't too high and would probably be gone by the time she woke up.

After giving her the shot, he found a clean washcloth and dried off the vommit from her face. He then brushed his hand back to her forhead. It felt cooler, the fever would be gone before she woke up. Before he realized it, he had kissed her temple again. He forced himself to get up, she needed her sleep and there was a mess in the engine room to take care of. As he turned around he found River peering through the door.

- Little baby, she said.

Simon looked at Kaylee and nodded. She did indeed look as peacefull as a sleeping baby. He passed his sister out the door. River sent a weird glance his way, but he didn't notice. She went down on her knees in front of the sleeping mechanic and gently put her ear towards her tummy. She smiled before she went back into her room.

Kaylee didn't wake up before morning, she felt better, not completely well, but better. She had never thought the beds in the passanger dorms was any comfortable, maybe they weren't, maybe it was just sleeping while smelling Simon off the bed. Maybe that was what made it so comfortable. She opened her eyes and saw him dormant in a chair right next to her. He had given her his bed and then proceeded to sleep in a chair next to her, this confused her more than any of his other gestures had. She sighed and regretted it at once as she felt the need to cough. Simon woke up at once. Luckily there was no morning sickness this time and she managed to stop.

- How are you feeling, Simon asked and checked her temperature.

- Better, she murmured. - How come you gave me your bed?

- I don't know, he admitted. - I wouldn't be able to get you to yours and I didn't think the infirmary was nessesary. Also, it's warmer in here. You hungry?

The last bit sounded rushed, as if he was desperate to change the subject. Despite not having had the best of an appetite lately, due to the frequent morning sickness she'd been having, she felt very hungry.

- Starving, she admitted.

He leaned over and kissed her forhead and left the room. Kaylee was more or less in shock at the event. He couldn't possibly know about the baby, the only other person who knew was Inara and she would never reveal a secret. Yet here he was taking care of her, kissing her, albeigh it not on her mouth, like she longed for him to do, but still. He had left a mark, not physicly, but she still felt his lips. He returned with breakfast, it wasn't much, it never was much, they lived on the rim. But it was what she needed. She sat up and grabbed a bar. She really was starving.

She noticed Simon didn't really eat, he just watched her. When she had finished off the protein bar, she felt a lot better. She wanted to ask about that kiss, but she didn't. For once she had problems being direct. A crum got stuck at the back of her throat and it lead to a new series of coughing. Simon looked worriedly at her.

- Would you like some cough remedy, he asked.

- You have that, she wondered.

He went and came back again with a small glass of a brown liquid. She could tell he had mixed it himself, but if it helped, who was she to argue. It tasted bitter, and for a moment she feared not being able to hold it down. A loud crash was heard from the kitchen area. Simon got up at once. Kaylee motioned to follow.

- No, get some more sleep, he said. - Doctors orders.

And then he left to see to River.

TBC


	5. Simon doesn't know

AN: Still unsure if updating quickly is a good idea... It's always kinda bitten me in the ass before. And anyone who has questions for me about something, could you at least check my profile before asking? It's loaded with info for you.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Simon doesn't know**

Simon was tired, no that wasn't a good word for it at all. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept well, because he had put Kaylee in his bed, something he far from minded. Then he had spent the day chasing River around the ship, trying to retrieve the kitchenwear she had taken. Only reason he knew it had been kitchenwear was that he had seen River drop a butterknife and fork into the bag before sealing it and taking off.

He was no athlete, but he had concidered himself a quick enoug man, but compared to River he looked as if he was jogging. And once she was out of his sight, so was the bag. He returned to the infirmary, figured River could need calming down, just a small dosage, nothing to make her sleep or anything, like he did when her more major attacks happened. But once he looked into the drawer he noticed all the needles were gone.

As he returned to his bunk to check on Kaylee he realized, River wasn't the only stubborn person onboard. Despite his orders for her to rest, she had left his bunk. He went to the engine room and found her rummaging over her tool box.

- I thought I told you to stay in bed, he accused. - You're still sick

- I'm shiny, Simon. Was comin' back, jus' needed to fix a little, tiny bit, she said, sounded distracted.

He leaned over and saw her distress.

- Can't find any of my screewdrivers, or drills or wrenches, any of it, she exclaimed.

Simon groaned and rubbed his temple... River.

Book smiled for himself as he saw River for the third time carrying that bag. The girl always seemed to keep herself occupied with the strangest things. He saw her crawl into one of possibly many nooks in the ship. It was a few minutes before she came back out again, this time the bag was empty. She started wandering around the cargo bay picking up small bits and pieces that had fallen off the mule from whenever it was used for missions. Each of the small pieces was put into the bag, before she looked to find another.

- River, honey, what are you up to, he asked.

- Babyproofing, she said, without looking up.

- Really, he chuckled. - I shouldn't be in your way then.

He went towards the kitchen, where he found Simon looking through the drawers.

- River seems to be having a good day, he said.

- What makes you think that, Simon wondered.

- Saw her playing in the cargo bay, she seemed calm and content. Hasn't had any anxiety attacks in days, I'd say that to be a very good day.

- Well she's been knicking things from all over the ship, so I'm not so sure, Simon groaned.

- What did she take?

- Seems to me any type of knife or fork we have. I've checked all the drawers all the shelves, all I can find are spoons. And she's been to the infirmary, taking all my needles and she took all of Kaylees tools.

He sighed.

- I'm just not quite sure what to make of this day.

Growing up he had always understood River, at least to a much larger extent than anyone else ever had. Now she would do the strangest things as if it was the most natural in the world and he understood her less with every day.

- Maybe I should check up on her, Simon wondered out loud.

- I think I'll tag along as well, Book said.

River was still wandering the cargo bay, picking up pieces to throw into her bag. She was muttering silently to herself. Simon couldn't hear more than a couple of incoherant words. Pieces... Cuts... Choking... Dangerous... Book leaned towards the rail.

- Hi River, how's the proofing going?

- Shh, Simon doesn't know, River said, mysteriously, holding her index finger to her lips.

- Doesn't know what, Simon wanted to know.

She shook her head and giggled.

- Not my place to tell.

TBC


	6. Insomniac

AN: Well, seeing as people more eagerly responded to that last one, I hope this means I can expect a couple of comments for this one as well.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Insomniac**

Simon felt lonely. Which was a little odd seeing as he almost never was alone. River was more than a handfull and after Wash and the Captain's encounter with Nishka he'd been especially busy. But when he returned to his room every night, he felt lonely. Kaylee had shook the flu and was back under the heart of Serenity, tuning whatever needed to be tuning. Last time he had passed the engine room late at night, she had been so far under he hadn't even seen her legs and for a minute he had been convinced that Serenity was singing. When he had been caring for her, he had forgotten how she had been distancing herself from him lately, but once she left his bunk to start sleeping in her own again, he saw it coming right back.

It wasn't as though she was mad at him. There was way to little yelling and scolding for that to be the case. Kaylee was always out loud when he upset her, which sadly wasn't a rare event. For some reason he prefered the yelling. Because he would find a way to make it up to her and she would again come by his bunk before bed, to talk, about everything in the 'verse.

Now he found himself thinking about her every night before drifting to sleep. He missed her.

Kaylee was up in the kitchen rummaging for something to eat. Her appetite wasn't stable. There were days she didn't feel she could get down a single bite, but she would still force it down, knowing not eating wasn't good for the baby. Of course each time she would get a rush of morning sickness and it would all be out again. Other days she couldn't eat enough. She figured it to be not being able to hold it down long enough on other days. Today had been one of those second days. She had eaten solid all day long without feeling queasy. And despite having just eaten, she was hungry again.

- Kaylee...?

She cussed as she bumped her head in one of the cupboard doors. Her hand was clutched to her head as she turned to face Simon.

- Ai ya, Simon, she exclaimed. - Why you sneakin' up on me like that?

- I'm sorry, he grimased. - I'm kind of still used to walking silently around at night.

- We're heavy sleepers, no need worryin' 'bout wakin' us. Scarin' us half to death with the sneakin' however...

- I didn't mean to sneak, he appoligised again. - I couldn't sleep.

- Makes two of us, she grinned. - Wan' a snack?

She quickly threw together a couple of things on a plate and put it on the table. He was allready sitting and she pulled up a chair on the opposite side. Then they ate in silence. Simon studied her as she ate. She was quite paler than usual, when he had been looking after her, he had thought it was just her being sick, but now he really noticed how pale she really was.

- Are you ok, he asked, breaking the ice.

- Yeah, she said. - Why'd you ask?

- You just seem pale. And I haven't seen much of you lately. I usually know when you are, but I can't help wondering. Are you mad at me?

- Simon, I ain't mad at ya.

- Then what happened, he asked, feeling a bit braver.

- Jus' been busy, she shrugged.

- I've been too, but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about you. You always used to come by.

He wanted to smack himself when he said it. He had made it sound like an accusation, which was as far away from it as he wanted. Just one look at her and he knew she had taken it the worst way.

- If you wanted to talk so much, you could've jus' as easily come by my room, you know.

She was allready on her way up from the table. He had done it, she was back to mad at him again. He followed her into the hallway, where he grabbed her hand. When she turned around, they were inches appart.

- I'm not so good at being direct, he started. - I seem to have a knack at making you mad at me, like that moment in the kitchen. I'm trying to tell you that I miss you. You've always come by and we've had the best of times, then you just stopped and I wanted to go to you, but I never knew how to start. You always seem like you know what to say. I've been brought up in the highest society, schooled since the beginning in manners and propriety. My mother trained me in what to say to girls. But none of that helps me with you. There is no course in you, Kaylee. You're special. I have to figure out things on my own, something I might add, I'm not very good at...

He was silently tracing her cheek and edge of her lip with his finger, his eyes locked on hers. She felt herself leaning in towards him, when something stirred in her. 'Oh no, please not now...' she thought to herself. The strong rush of morning sickness came so quickly she barely had time to push him away before she tossed her cookies. That slight moment of passion changed to worry in his eyes, as he helped her back to the kitchen. He had wanted to take her towards the infirmary, but she had insisted on the kitchen. He pulled the chair further out, so she could sit down. He then went and fetched a glass of water. She drank half of it and then sat in silence, staring into the glass.

- I'd feel a lot better if you'd let me examine you, Simon muttered.

He didn't want to worry her, but he was starting to fear about the seriousness of this all.

- I know what's wrong, Kaylee said, as if she had read his mind.

- What is it?

She sighed and took a deep breath. This was the moment she knew she was gonna be having one of these days and with the situation she knew there was no turning back.

- I'm pregnant.

TBC


	7. What did you just say?

AN: Did you enjoy the cliffhanger? Evil laugh :P Hope you enjoy the continuance :P

* * *

**Chapter 7: What did you just say?**

- I'm pregnant, Kaylee said, her eyes carefully studying his reaction.

Okay, that was as far from his mind as humanly possible, as he had been listing up what could possibly be wrong. When he thought about it all over again he was surprised he hadn't spotted the symptoms. He was medicine wiz, top three percent and this took him by surprise. Maybe he deep down had suspected it and never dared to bring it up? No... he couldn't even buy that himself. He had been completely blind to this. Maybe because he was sure at some level that Kaylee was his.

When he first had gotten onto Serenity he had been sure she was with someone, because how could anyone as sweet as her not have somebody. As he had remained in this belief he had kept his distance, refused himself to fall. Then he had to give in and fall, and this had to happen.

- And the... father, he croaked. - Do you love him?

She seemed a bit taken back by the question, then she silently pondered it for a couple of minutes.

- Yeah, she answered. - I do.

The words were painfull for him to hear. This had to be the hardest time to back away. And yet there was one question left he had to ask.

- Who is he?

- You.

- I'm sorry... what, he asked, not sure he heard it right.

Kaylee just looked at him, studying his every move... She bit her lip slightly, like a little girl caught doing something she shouldn't be doing. Simon sunk down onto a chair, not taking his eyes off her a second. That one word had him paralized. He hadn't let the news sunk in yet, he was now, more than ever afraid of saying the wrong thing. Why did he have to have such a talent for it. He wanted to ask when, why couldn't he remember something like that? When could something like that have happened without him remembering? He thought about it hard for fifteen whole minutes. His expression unchanged. Then it hit him. It was like detailes was flowing back into his head. Not of the act itself, but the only possible situation it could have been. He could clearly picture them, caught snuggled up on the bench in Canton.

He had had a masive hangover, how he now could remember that moment with such detail as he was picturing it was beyond his understanding. But he saw her clearly in front of him, her overall was unbuttoned on one side and hasty buttoned on the other. He himself now had a vivid memory of buttoning his pants in a hurry, while explaining to the captain how nothing had happened.

And of course he remember her very hurtfull face when she had missunderstood what he had been saying, which of course was a common thing to happen. A hurtfull face he hoped never to see again, but who was he kidding. He was Simon, the boob as River so cleverly put it, he would probably say and do many stupid things in his lifetime. He would just get better at making up for them faster.

- Wow..., he finally said.

- Is that a good 'wow' or a bad 'wow', Kaylee asked, tilting her head to her right, biting harder down on her lip.

- I'm surprised and relieved, he said, after saying the thing five times over in his head, to make sure it didn't sound stupid.

- Relieved?

- When you said that you're... pregnant, he started and couldn't believe he had actually managed to say the word. - I was afraid that there was someone else... I mean, I haven't been attentive to you and you would have had the full right to...

Kaylee leaned over and put a finger over his mouth. She got it. For once he had saved himself out of a awkward moment, by saying the right thing.

- How are you feeling, he then asked.

He felt stupid, here he had been wondering about if there had been someone else in the picture and he ha forgotten that 'she' was pregnant. All those times she had been avoiding him and he had been thinking about himself, about how she never came by to talk anymore. No matter where he stood, she was the one having this baby. Baby... He was suddenly realizing that she was having a baby. A head, ten little fingers, ten little toes. A little, innocent life, which would be born on the ship, out in the black, with a fugitive as a...

- Allright, Kaylee answered, interupting his inward rant. - Except for the throwin' up thing, I'm pretty peachy.

Her eyes were smiling, he noticed. Her mouth would be following soon, as soon as she finished her yawn. She was tired, no wonder with the time she had spent waiting for him to respond to her revelation. She should be resting.

- Come on, I'll take you to your bunk, he said.

He saw that she wanted to protest, but the moment she opened her mouth an even bigger yawn escaped and she gave into his request. They reached her bunk and he even followed her down. Her head hit the pillow, but her eyes remained awake. He knew she needed the rest and he was backing off to let her fall asleep.

- Simon, she said, making him turn back around. - If I hadn't thrown up, would you have kissed me back there.

He answered her question by brushing his lips against hers. It was meant to be a light quick kiss. She should be sleeping. But he just couldn't pull away and it seemed that neither could she. His lips slightly parted and he ran his tongue against her, requesting access. Hers were parted and tongues met softly exploring the shallow depths of each others mouths, he softly bit down and suckled on her lip and she sighed. He felt her drifting off and softly parted them. She was barely consious anymore. And he watched her struggle to stay awake and then give into sleep. He brushed his lips against her temple, before getting up and out of her bunk.

As he closed the hatch, it finally hit him.

He, Simon Tam, was going to be a father.

TBC


	8. Examination

AN: Goblueguy, I'm really happy to see you commenting here as well. And aww, thank you so much for the compliment, it really means a lot. As for the sequel you requested. Right at this moment I'm completely swamped with this other story I'm writing (yes, the one with the 80+ chapters). And when I do return to the Firefly-verse, which I think I will eventually, I have to finish up the humor-series before I can think about a sequel. But I do have an idea in mind. So I'm not gonna say 'never', just that it'll probably still be quite a while.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Examination**

Simon was rummaging through the infirmary, trying not to make it look as he was just keeping himself busy. He had half-circles under his eyes from staying up the whole night, going through the aspect of emotions from letting the news completely sink in. He was very nervous about seeing Kaylee today.

It was always tricky to find the right things to say. If his heart could speak its business, he knew he would have had no troubles, but his head, when it came to girls, particulary this girl, there was enough confusion to compete with Rivers head at times. When he saw her, would it be allright to kiss her? Was kissing her yesterday allright by her? Did she believe his actions yesterday were about the baby and not her? Would the captain throw him into an airlock for getting his mechanic pregnant?

The last part for some reason didn't scare him as much as the others. He believed it to be a possible punishment, but he was more worried about where he and Kaylee were. Mal could do whatever he wanted and falling out with Kaylee would still scare him more.

He was so deep in thought and inner rambling that he jumped at seeing Kaylee observing him from the doorway.

- Hey, he said, approaching her. - You feeling allright?

She was smiling, something that wasn't a rarity in her case, but it still made his head spin. He was right by her, his eyes was peering into hers. He was drowning in those eyes. And it felt like the most natural thing in the 'verse to lean in for a kiss, so he did. She tasted like strawberries. He knew very well there hadn't been any of those on board for a very long time, but she still tasted like strawberries. He heard himself sigh as they parted, which made him blush.

- I.. ah... um... I'd like to examine you.

- Examine me, Kaylee asked, letting out a giggle.

- The baby... to see if... you're teasing me, aren't you?

- A little bit, she admitted.

She had been nervous coming to see him, but that kiss had reassured her that things were going well. She hoped up and laid down on the examination table. Simon was trying to calculate how far along she had to be.

- This, he said, placing his hand on her stomach. - This happened in Canton, right? I mean, I don't remember much, but I just want to make sure I... ah... haven't... courted you at an other time as well...

- Courted me...?

She couldn't help, but let out a laugh. She felt a bit bad doing it, but he had been on this boat for months and she still couldn't get used to all those fancy words he used. She was afraid she maybe had offended him for the first time, but he soon joined her in the laughter.

- I know, I am problematic with words, I'm sure if I had said it in my old world I would have gotten laughed at as well...

- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh.., Kaylee said, finally being able to calm down. - But yeah, that's pretty much when it happened.

- So that'll make it two months now, if I'm not calculating wrongly.

Kaylee fell silent, thinking back. When she had discovered her pregnancy she had been four, almost five weeks along. Then two weeks later she'd been sick...

- Almost nine weeks, she concluded.

Simon grinned like a lovesick schoolboy. When he had been in his bunk after tucking her in, he had been terrified. Of how a tiny, innocent baby would depend on him, when he felt he couldn't properly take care of his almost adult sister. Of how his being a wanted fugitive most likely would put Kaylee and the baby in danger. But whenever he was near her, those fears turned into excitement.

- Allright, if I can just feel your stomach, see if everything's in order.

- You can know that? From just feeling?

- You are being examined by one of the best doctors from Capitol city.

Kaylee smiled and unbuttoned her overall. Simon folded the overall down and pulled her shirt up, leaving a natural curvy stomach. It would be another month before her pregnancy would show, now what he was seeing was Kaylee's normal tummy. And it was perfect, womanly curved, natural, like the woman it belonged to. He pressed his hands gently down. Everything felt like it was supposed to be. He hadn't much experience with examining pregnant women, bue he knew enough to get around. He softly stroked her tummy and Kaylee started giggling.

- What, he asked.

- That tickles...

He bent down, took her face in his hands and kissed her. Her hands immediatly went up to his shirt to pull him closer. After a couple of minutes, her neck started to hurt, so she let go of his shirt, to push herself up to a sitting position. Her hands returned to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. He gave a throaty sound and deepened the kiss even further. He started kissing the end of her mouth and further down her chin, before he found a sweet spot on her neck. Kaylee sighed as he hit it right on, and it took her a couple of minutes to notice the captain standing in the doorway, his brows risen. She yelped and Simon lost contact with her throat.

The two sprung appart quickly before Simon even detected that his shirt was halfway unbuttoned and started buttoning it. Kaylee was quickly closing the straps over her overall, she was deep red, almost matching Simons blush.

- Is there something wrong with your bunks...?

Simon let his stare drop to the floor. He felt like a teenager caught by one of his parents, not that this wasn't a close situation. The captain was the authority figure on the ship, but neither him or Kaylee were exactly teenagers. They were adults and shouldn't need to answer to him. Yet he just couldn't get himself to meet the captains stare or answer his very simple question.

- I think I hear Serenity calling, Kaylee muttered, hurrying past Mal.

She hadn't meant to leave Simon to fend for himself, but she shock of seeing the captain at the entrance had made her feel queasy and she needed to hurry to not throw up on the floor, especially not in front of the captain who yet wasn't aware of her situation. The Captain and Simon was now alone in the room.

- You hurt that girl, you and me'll be havin' a talk, Mal said, narrowing his eyes at Simon.

- I... ah.. um... I'd never intentionally hurt Kaylee, Simon started.

He felt like an idiot, stuttering like mad. He really felt intimidated by the older man, who regarded the mechanic as his little sister. When he tried picturing what he'd do to a guy if he caught him kissing River, he felt even more vary.

- I care for Kaylee, love her even, Simon continued. - Trust me when I say I wouldn't dream of hurting her. Especially not now.

He bit his lip, when he heard himself saying it. This was not how he wanted the captain to know. First off he wanted whitnesses to asure that he would actually live to see his baby. But if the captain asked what he meant, he would have no other reply. Mal's eyes narrowed at him.

- What'd you mean 'specially not now?

- Kaylee's pregnant, Simon croaked.

- Suo-yo duh doh dhr-dang, Mal groaned. - See... this is why I don' like shipboard romances...

TBC


	9. I call Vera!

AN: Yes, with this story I _am _fan of 'ze cliffhangers... lol. Notice that the chapter length will now be increasing. Hopefully this will persuade more of you to grace me with a review...

* * *

**Chapter 9: I call Vera!**

_- Preacher, I'd like these two to be wed before the end of this day._

Those were the words, Shepard Book were delivered, by Mal, who had on the occation "borrowed" _Vera_, Jayne's most beloved gun. _Vera_ was of course pointed at the young doctor, who seemed unable to form a single thought, let alone word. At his side, the slightly frightened mechanic, seemingly struggling with something. She was rather pale and Book started to fear for her health.

- Captain, I would like you to lower your firearm, as well as to give me an explanation to why you've dragged the poor kids in here like this.

Book narrowed his eyes at the captain. Mal was ready to object, but upon seeing Kaylee's unnatural pale face, he obliged and the girl hurried out of the room, Simon following. They returned ten minutes later, Kaylee looking slightly better. They didn't dare to do otherwise. In the meantime Mal had let Book in on the situation.

- Now, if you could proceed, so we can all continue with our day, Mal said. - It would be swell. Got things to do.

- I'm not sure I like this rushed decision of yours, Captain, Book replied. - Marriage is not a step to be taken lightly.

- You believe a child deserves to grow up with his or her father?

- Of course.

- Then do your part in this and you'll assure the child to have one.

- What is going on, Inara said, as she entered the lounge. - And Mal, _why_ is that thing pointed at poor Simon.

- Boy needs to take responsibility. Mal answered, having a strong suspision Inara allready knew.

Inara looked from Mal to the young couple, to the shepard and shook her head.

- And you believe a shotgun wedding to be the answer?

- Captain, this is goin' too far, Kaylee said, desperatly trying to reason with him.

Mal looked at Kaylee.

- When I took you on, I promised your daddy that I'd look after you. I can't much do anythin' about you bein' in a family way, but the next time your daddy sees you, whenever that may be, you'll have a husband along with that baby.

- I'd never leave her side, Simon promised.

- Mal, whatever childhood experience you had, you can't let it go out on those two, Inara sighed.

- This ain't 'bout my chilhood, my childhood was gran'. This' 'bout doin' what's right, Mal stated and turned to the young couple. - Now I gather the two of you are planning on keeping this kid.

Simon and Kaylee both nodded, not even needing to look at the other for confirmation on the matter.

- If you're ready to have a family, you're ready to be man and wife, Mal concluded.

- Hey, what's with the gathering, Wash said, coming down from the bridge.

- Oh, not much, Inara mumbled, her angrey gaze fixated on Mal. - Just Mal being his idiotic self.

- Just doin' what's right, Mal shot back.

- What part of this is right? Forcing someone to get married?

- Wait a second, Wash muttered, looking mighty confused. - Someone's getting married!?!

- So much yelling, Kaylee whimpered, her face starting to look pale again.

Simon pulled her into a comforting hug and kissed her temple. He wasn't fond on bickering himself, but he could see how this was draining her. And it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

- Bi zuie, Mal shouted, the force of his voice making everyone oblige. - This is my ship and while on it, you follow my rules. I ain't askin' anythin' unreasonable. I don' wanna send either of you two home, as I still need you on my crew, but you refuse to take proper responsability, I _will_ find myself someone else. Dong ma?

Kaylee who had now gotten untangled from Simon's comforting embrace, peered at the captain and then at Simon. There wasn't words for the butterflies she felt in her stomach. Whether it was from fear of the captain throwing them off or the worry about what it was Simon wanted in all of this, she couldn't tell. He had been given so little time to adjust to the whole situation and the captain had to make matters worse.

Simon was peering back at her. It seemed to him that the captain was even better at putting him in a sticky position than he was himself. And that was saying a lot. He decided to shun the pressure from everyone staring at him and focus on the one person in the room that truly mattered. And he put his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her gently, for all to see.

- I'll marry you, he whispered, for only her to hear. - If you'll have me.

Her eyes were starting to tear up and he feared he might have said the wrong thing, but then he felt her arms around him and her head rested on his shoulder. For minutes they were the only two people in the world. He didn't know if the others still were in the room or not and frankly didn't care.

- There you have it, preacher, lets get this ceremony started, Mal said.

Simon and Kaylee snapped out of their trance and spotted the captain sitting in the sofa, Inara was on her way out the door towards her shuttle. Wash headed in the other direction, most likely to find his own wife. And Book stood up at the front, waiting for them to join him. Simon squeased her hand, as he lead her up to the front. Book cleared his voice.

- Dearly Beloved, Book started. - We are gathered together here in the sign of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Even though they all knew that all pro's and con's of this marriage had allready been spoken, he kept the tradition of giving everyone one chance to speak. Inara had returned to the room, together with River. Wash and Zoe followed and found themselves a seat. The only person not present now was Jayne, which Book after contemplating it for a second, thought was a wize thing, if not for anything else, there was bound to be some ruckus for Mal's "borrowing" of Vera.

- Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy, it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained, Book said, pausing to look at young doctor and mechanic. - Through marriage, Simon and Kaylee make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. They will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other. I want you now to join hands.

They obliged and turned to face each other, both hands joined.

- Do you Simon take Kaywinnet Lee Frye to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

- I do, he said, his eyes not leaving hers.

- Do you Kaylee take Simon Tam to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

- I do, she whispered.

Book made a surprising turn towards the captain.

- I surely hope you have a couple of rings for the couple you're so much insisting on marrying, he said, his brow raised.

Mal twitched in the couch, he knew there was something he had missed.

- I have, Inara said.

She opened Kaylees hand and put into them two golden wedding bands. Kaylee looked up in protest, intending to hand them back, but Inara closed her hand around Kaylees.

- These are my grandparents. They were married for over fifty years, so I think the rings will be lucky. My mother passed them onto me, should I ever decide to marry myself.

- Then you should keep them, Kaylee muttered. - I can't accept this. It ain't right.

- That is for me to decide, mèimei, Inara said, smiling. - I don't think I will marry and I'd rather see the luck pass onto you than to fade into nothing. Please continue, shepard.

Book smiled and turned to Simon.

- Simon, I want you to place the ring on Kaylee's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.

- With this ring, I thee wed, Simon whispered, softly as the ring slipped onto Kaylees finger.

- Kaylee, I want you to place the ring on Simon's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.

- With this ring, I thee wed, Kaylee murmured.

- By the powers invested in me I hereby declare you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride, Book finally announced.

The kiss started soft and tender, then it deepened with much more passion than any other kiss they had shared so far. Simons hands reached up to her face, her hands brushed his waist, holding him close. When they eventually parted, Book cleared his voice.

- I want to introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Tam.

The group gave a loud cheer and applause. Zoe and Wash were the first up to congratulate them, telling them all about the joys they could expect from married life. Inara pulled Kaylee into a tight warm embrace.

- Congratulations, mèimei, she whispered in her ear. - Although I think it was wrong of the captain to force this upon you, I believe you and Simon are meant for each other.

Kaylee felt her eyes tearing up again and struggled to hold back.

Simon had barely gotten away from Wash giving him marriage tips, when he spotted River sitting in the sofa, grinning. He immediatly started worrying about how his sister felt about the new development.

- You're a boob, she said, before he managed saying anything. - I'm _fine_, Simon.

_- What's wrong with you people, making all that ruckus,_ Jayne growled from the doorway. _- Some are tryin' to get some gorram sleep here!_

The only response the pissed of merchenary got was laughter. He growled and turned around in the doorway, only to turn back again.

_- What's Vera doing in 'ere?_

Mal was back up at the helm, had been for hours. Whatever festivities was going on, he didn't feel like participating and besides, somebody should keep an eye at the helm. Wash had come up for a minute to check the course. Jayne had come up to argue about taking Vera, something Mal didn't feel like apoligising for and Jayne had gruffed back off. Zoe had come up for a second and asked him if he wanted to join in on the meal, but he had declined the invitation. He wanted to sit alone and thing. He was still getting used to the thought of little Kaylee going to be a mom. He knew he had done good. That kid would have his father. He had made sure of that.

- Mal, Inara said from the doorway.

- Come to yell some more, he asked, raising his brow.

Why they always were fighting was hard to know, maybe because it was the only way they knew to interact. On some level he actually enjoyed their fights. When Saffron had been on board, he had gotten to see the other type of woman, the submissive one, even if it was an act it had bugged him. Inara would never let herself reach a level where all she did was someone else's bidding. Even in her line of work, it was her choices. Mal would never truly be able to respect her line of work, but he had a massive respect for the woman who never was afraid to tell him he was wrong.

She looked at him. Her gaze was somewhat hard and accusing, but the other part of it was soft and curious.

- I just wanted to come here before you came bursting into my shuttle. I'll be staying in the passanger dorms tonight.

- I take it, the newlyweds are lending it, he queried.

- They are, on my insistance. If they can't have a proper wedding...

- Hey, he objected. - That was a proper wedding, bonafied shepard to do the ceremony and all.

- You gave them less than an hour, no make it less than half an hour to choose between marriage and leaving Serenity. You had Kaylee marry Simon in her overalls. A proper wedding requires an actual wedding dress, whitnesses, a maid of honor, a best man. And some sort of celebration afterwards. A proper wedding is a day devoted to it, not just a ceremony. And when we get planetside, you better make it up to them, Inara stated, her finger pointed at Mal. - And while we're at it, you might want to wave Kaylee's dad and let him know we're coming his way. He deserves to meet his son-in-law, don't you agree?

Inara's eyes were flaming and she turned to leave the cabin.

- You were right, Mal suddenly said, making her turn around.

- About what, she inquired.

- This is a bit about my childhood. My dad left my mom when she tol' him she was having me, didn't want anything ter do with me. And I believe no child should ever have to suffer through that.

He turned his head away from her, in shame for his crazy decisions today.

- Mal, Inara said, more softly. - Just because your father did that doesn't mean Simon would ever leave Kaylee or the baby.

- I know, but the doc is a man of his word and I wanted for that kid's sake to see him make a promise I know he won't break. The kid deserves that, Kaylee deserves that.

- He loves her, Inara said. - They might have stumbled into this whole thing, but that doesn't mean he cares less. That boy found out less than twenty-four hours ago that he was going to be a father. And he's allready accepted it. And when I saw him telling Kaylee he would marry her, I could see he wasn't just doing it as a promise to be a father, he did it for her. You need to have more faith in the people around you, Mal.

- So you'll never marry, huh?

She smiled at him and shrugged.

- The way things are now I don't see it happening, but of course I won't completely turn my back on the possibility. Goodnight, Mal.

TBC


	10. Practice Run

AN: Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! I just turned twenty-three'e... Happy birthday to me!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Practice Run**

Simon was still getting used to waking up with the warmth of another body snuggled up to his. His hand sneaked down to touch the now slightly more curved belly. It was barely noticeable for him, when he had her this close, so he knew it wasn't obvious for others yet. He figured that was for the best, now as they were heading to see her parents. Best thing was to break one part of the news to them first and letting them get used to it. Captain had promised them a full weeks stay, the last job they had was enough to keep them for a while, so they could take their time. He had to admitt he was feeling anxious, this would be the first time he met Kaylee's dad and he had both married his daughter without asking for his blessing, as well as getting her pregnant. He feared what might happen should the events be presented to his father-in-law the order they had happened.

Kaylee was obviously dreaming nicely, as she sighed and snuggled closer up to him. Simon wrapped his arms around her and kept her close. He wanted to drift back to sleep with her, she seemed so peaceful. Right about when he was on the verge to slip away, there was a bang on the door. Kaylee's eyes snapped open.

- We there yet, she asked, while yawning.

- You kids decent, Mal said from outside the door.

- Not even close, Kaylee answered, her voice a bit groggy.

- Well throw something on.

Kaylee turned her head to find herself only inches away from her husband. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

- Morning, she whispered.

Simon pulled her in for a deeper kiss, one she had to break off before things she didn't want Mal eavesdropping on happened. She pulled the covers aside and got up, then crossed the room in all her naked glory, finding herself a clean pair of panties and a large enough shirt to pass for a dress. Since she only had to be decent and had no plans on going for breakfast right away, she figured it to be good enough. She threw Simon a pair of boxers, which he immediatly put on. And returned to the bedside wrapping her arms around him, giving him one more kiss.

- Cheeng jeen, she called out.

Seconds later Mal entered the room, the young couple was sharing. He had been in there before, last time had been when they had brought that big bed, as a wedding precent from him. He had spent his whole share from one of the jobs on it, not letting any of the others chip in at all. That had been his way of making up for his mistakes. This time was the first time he had been in there since the two had truly settled in and made it homely. He liked what they had done to the place. He saw that Kaylee allready had given the room an artistic feel, like she had done to the kitchen area first week of coming 'board Serenity.

- So we there yet, she eagerly asked her captain.

- 'fraid not, Mal said, sighing. - Looks like we might have to give another rain check. 'Nara has a friend that needs helpin' and we're allready in the area.

He saw the look of disappointment in Kaylees eyes and he hated to be the cause of it, but there was little he could do.

- Don' worry lil' Kaylee, we'll have you two to your daddy's in less than a week.

- What you said last time, she pointed out. - An' that was two weeks ago.

- Not my fault that people need helpin'. But you might wanna do this one, got a girl who's expectin', someone needs to deliver that kid, might be good practice run for you, doc.

With that he went out to round up the rest of the crew in the cargo bay. Kaylee and Simon didn't find their way to join them before Serenity was firmly on the ground. The Heart of Gold didn't have that great first impression when seeing it from a distance, but it looked a lot better once they got in, though not astonishingly much, but a little. Mal, Zoe and inara went over to talk business with Nandi, while Jayne found himself getting comfortable with a couple of the girls. Kaylee looked around the place and spotted to her surprise a couple of young boys.

- Look, they got boy whores. Isn't that thoughtful? Wonder if they service girlfolk at all, she muttered, curiously.

This earned her a startled look from Simon, as well as Wash in the background.

- Don't worry, she giggled, flashing him the biggest grin she had. - Got all the man I need, right here.

- Isn't there a pregnant woman I'm to examine, he asked, shaking off the look.

One of the girls went off and came back with a woman, clearly due any minute.

- You'd be the Doctor, the girl supporting her asked.

- Yes. And this is Petaline?

The pregnant woman nodded, a pained look on her face.

- She's feeling a mite weak right now, the girl with her explained.

- All right. Well, let's get you lying down, Simon suggested, helping the girl get Petaline to the back.

Kaylee ignored Jayne's suggestive grin and motioned to follow. Inara left Nandi's side.

- Mèimei, she muttered. - Are you sure you want to see this. I don't want this thing scaring you.

- I'm shiny, 'Nara. 'Sides I should know what to expect, right? I mean six months 'head that's me.

Inara pulled her into a hug before letting her follow.

- I just don't want you worrying, that's all, she whispered, mostly to herself.

Simon was allready examining the woman. He tried to focus on finding out what he needed to know, stay professional, but he couldn't help, but think about when he was going to deliver his own child. Kaylee entered the room, trying to stay unnoticed in the back, but he took his eyes off his patient to send a smile her way. The birth could start any day now, he suspected sooner rather than later. He felt very nervous, this being the first baby he would be delivering, but in a way it was also a bit comforting. He had feared that he would be completely without practise when due time his own child came to the world. There was a reason doctors tried best to avoid working on their own, because it was added pressure on them, but he knew very well there was no way he could get Kaylee to another doctor when the baby was due, simply because he would then not be able to come near her, the fear of being discovered by Alliance was too great. So he would be the one delivering his own kid and any practise he could get was good.

When he was done with the examinations he sat down on a chair, pulling his wife into his lap. His hand instinctively placed itself on her small, but slowly expanding belly. Kaylee sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

- So you got one on the way yourself, doc, Petaline asked. - How far ahead?

- Three months done, Kaylee answered, positively glowing.

- I like three months, you stopped feeling sick, right?

- Been two weeks with no queasyness.

- Look forward in two months time, you'll feel that baby start kickin', no better feelin' than that.

Kaylee grinned and placed her own hand, covering Simons. She allready looked forward to that.

It was two hours later that Inara came looking for them. The captain had first suggested that both they and the inhabitants of Heart of Gold to run, but Nandi had refused, so did the crew, Jayne even, though Kaylee suspected it had more to do with getting the work paid in trade, rather than actual concern. The captain had in the end turned to her and Simon, with her condition in mind, she knew very well that he hated to ask this of them. Simon took her hand and squeased it. She squeased it right back, to in her own way assure him that she wanted to stay and help as well.

- OK then, Mal started. - We start shootin', they'll most like try to burn us out, save sweat and bullets. Nandi, What's the water supply like here?

- Underground well, Nandi responded. - Pump that draws it up's antiquated, but it don't break down.

Mal took a few seconds picturing the situation, then turned to his mechanic.

- Kaylee, think you can swing an upgrade for their waterworks?

- I'll talk to Serenity, she responded. - See what she's got we might use.

- Good, Mal said, smiling. - Might want to scrounge up...

- It's starting, River interrupted him.

Kaylee had her heart up her throat. Were they coming allready?

- Dr. Tam.., Petaline yelped from the couch.

Kaylee let out a small sigh as she got up with Simon to help Petaline to the back.

- Oh. It's starting. Okay... Okay, Mal muttered, panicking. - It's starting! All right. Now. Yeah. Uh... Everybody relax. Be calm. Nobody panic. Everybody... It's going to be okay.

He turned to Simon.

- Be all right?

- I got this one, Captain, he said, reassuringly.

Kaylee was about to follow Simon, but Mal held her back.

- Waterworks remember, he asked.

She looked to the backdoor, then turned back to Mal and nodded, before heading out the door towards Serenity. Simon did his best not to look panicking, but it was difficult. Luckily he had Inara there to help him, she carried water, clean sheets, while he checked the status on the birth. It would be a while. Felt like days later, but he knew it was just hours, that Kaylee came to join them. She paled a bit, seeing how pain Petaline was in. That was definatly the part she was looking thel east forward to. Simon was looking under the tent they had rigged over Petaline's legs, then turned to see his wife observing him. He read her concerns off her face like an open book and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

- You'll get through this too, he whispered into her ear. - But you don't need to be here if you don't want to.

She nodded, but remained in the room. Inara handed her a cloth to help mopping Petaline's brow. Right then Petaline let out a painfull cry that made Kaylee tremble.

- You're not completely dilated yet. It should be pretty quick but don't try to force it. The contractions are still preliminary, Simon informed the woman in labor.

- What's he saying, Petaline asked, confused.

- It's gonna be a little while, sweetie, Inara said, both to Petaline as well as Kaylee who was getting paler by the minute.

- Oh! But it hurts! This child wants to be born, I know it.

- Inara, Simon called out. - Can you get the green vial from my bag? We can dull the pain some.

Inara left Kaylee to support Petaline, hoping that the girl wouldn't come petrified out of the whole thing. She should have asked Mal to make sure Kaylee was out of the way. The girl seemed too shook up.

- How many babies have you actually delivered, Inara silently asked Simon, as she passed him the vial.

- As the primary? This would be the first, Simon responded, honestly. - You?

- My first too.

- Mine too, River piped up from the back, where she was observing the whole thing intensely.

Simon groaned for himself. This was going to be a very long night, indeed. Inara read him, clear as day.

- You'll do great, Doctor, she said reassuringly. - And you'll be a lot calmer when Kaylee does this.

- Who do you think is in there.., River suddenly asked.

They raised their brow and looked at the young girl. She didn't seem to be waiting for a responce, she just kept to observing. The waiting process with waiting for Petaline to get fully dialated seemed to take forever. Simon managed to sedate her to make the contractions more barable. Kaylee had even fallen asleep next to poor Petaline. Inara had left the room, to find another pillow that Kaylee could borrow. When she returned there was obviously something that had shook her up, but she wouldn't say what. She went back to Petaline and grabbed her hand. Not long after Nandi came in to check on the situation. Petaline let out a cry of pain, that woke Kaylee right up. She saw Inara completely focusing on Petaline, as if she was trying to ignore the fact that Nandi was there.

- You're stonger than this thing, honey. I can feel it in your grip, she said, receiving a scream from the woman in labor. - Petaline, look at me... This is just a moment in time... Step aside and let it happen...

If there was one thing Kaylee was wishing right about then it was that when it was her turn she could have Inara at her side, telling her the same things. The woman knew how to suithe the worst situations. She started at the companion with complete awe.

- How is she, Doctor, Nandi asked from the doorway, where she too had observed Inara.

- She's at ten centimeters. Not long now, he assured them all.

Nandi took her focus off the birthing woman and then looked at Inara who stood up to face her friend. Kaylee was curious what was going on, but decided to help out with the birth, rather than focusing on what it was that was going on between the two. She heard their conversation in the background.

- Inara... I thought it was just him...

- Nandi, believe me. I'll be fine.

Before she had any time to ponder over what this could have meant Simon announced that it was time to start pushing. Petaline grabbed her hand hard as she started on the task. Kaylee whinced at the sudden grasp, but managed not to let out a whole world of cuss words as she would have done in any other situation involving that kind of pain. She looked back and forward betweed Petaline and Simon who was now almost out of sight, there he was underneath the cover.

- When you feel a contraction, push all you can, he ordered and Petaline obliged.

Kaylee felt the grasp tighten on her hand.

- Ok, come on, one more time, like last time, when you feel it, push, that's it, I can see the head crowning.

Petaline gave out another cry of pain.

- That's it, Petaline, one more push, Simon ordered. - That's the shoulders... Good...

Before Kaylee knew it, she heard the sound of the crying baby and felt her hand being released. It was aching, but as she looked down on it, it was definatly not broken, but there was definatly going to be a mark.

Simon looked at awe at the little baby he held in his hand. He couldn't help, but look over at Kaylee. He was allready looking forward to holding his own child in his arms. He tied up the corde and cut it, handing the baby to Inara to wrap into a blanket.

- It's a boy, River said, before Simon managed saying a thing. - Healthy.

Before anyone else in the room managed to respond, Rance stormed into the room. Pointing his gun at Simon, who had just received the baby back from Inara.

- Good mornin', Petaline.., Rance chuckled. - I'm here for my son.

Before Simon managed to do a single thing, the baby had been swapped from him and the handle of the gun had knocked him out. Kaylee rushed to his side and Petaline cried out as Rance went out the door. She didn't see much, but she saw Inara hurrying after him and heard the exchange of words outside, as well as the sound of a body hitting the ground with a thump. There was more ruckus before some people clearly had left the building. She heard Inara crying and left Simon's side, as soon as she was sure he was just unconsious. Nandi was lying in Inara's arms, stone dead. Kaylee stared out in shock before gathering herself enough to comfort her grieving friend.

Simon groaned as he came to, the pain of having the handle of a gun smash into his head was still there, but the minute he saw Kaylee sitting beside him, the pain didn't matter. Her eyes were slightly red from crying.

- Nandi's dead, she said before he managed to ask. - They've just buried her, up on the hilltop. It was beautiful.

Simon rose up to a sitting position, one hand on his head, the other stroked her cheek. Then he let go of his head and pulled her into a comforting hug.

- How's the baby?

- He's with his mom, she informed him. - He's just so beautiful.

She sighed, her eyes bit less red. He placed his hand on her tummy.

- Six more months, he reminded her.

- Yeah, she grinned. - Just hope it will be bit less eventfull than this.

- Yeah, he agreed and pulled her into another hug.

TBC


	11. Home Sweet Home

AN: No, I was not watching or thinking about Titanic when I came up with the names, but I laughed when someone pointed it out to me.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home**

It had been a pretty good week for Jack Frye. His shop had two ships in for repairing, pretty thorough work needed to be done, which would bring some extra coins on the table. Someway, no matter how scarsely work had come, he had always made ends meet. But it felt good to have some extra, now that his youngest was coming home for a few days. The wave had arrived a week earlier where the captain had notified him they were swinging by. They had not arrived yet, but Jack never worried, probably been caught up with yet another mission. Instead of checking the cortex every minute to see if another wave had come, like his wife did, he placed himself under the engine, hoping to have the job done by the time they arrived.

- Daddy, a familliar voice said from the doorway and Jack hurriedly hoisted himself up from underneath it.

There she stood, his baby girl, all grown up. It was a rarity of her to be on this part of the 'verse, last time had been the first christmas after she had shipped off. The captain had planned it to just be Kaylee dropping off for a couple of days, then he had found Serenity to be landbased. Kaylee had never openly admitted doing it, but they all knew she had been responsible. The crew had ended up spending christmas with her folks and had a wonderfull time. That was close to a year and a half ago. And now she was finally back, lighting up the shop with that radiant smile of hers. She threw her arms around him, he lifted her up and spun her around.

- Baby girl, he whispered into her ear. - Good to have you back.

- Good to be back, she replied, hugging him tighter.

He finally let her back down and stepped back to take her into perspective.

- I ain't convinced Mal's feeding you properly on that boat of his, he chuckled. - Seems each time I see you, there's less of you to see.

- Captain keeps us nice and shiny, but I ain't minding one or two of ma's home cooked meals while I's here.

- That's my girl, Jack beamed. - Now ya gotta tell ya daddy what you been up to.

- Weeeell, Kaylee started, holding up her hand for her dad to see.

- Well I be damned, Jack chuckled. - My little wild child, tying the knot? Somehow I just ain't seeing it. Next thing ya's telling me there's a bun in the oven'.

Upon hearing this, Simon croaked outside the door. He was intimidated enough as it was, having not even met the guy, but to allready let him in on the fact that he was going to be a grandfather? Maybe he could divert the old man before Kaylee shared the news. He wanted him to at least like him before they killed him.

- Mei ho, sir, he said, stepping into the shop.

Jack looked the well dressed young man that entered his shop up and down. His face was expressionless, until Kaylee playfully hit him in the shoulder.

- Daddy, she said, grinning. - Don't scare him, he's shakin' enough as it is.

This made Jack chuckle and Simon breathed out in relief. He was at loss on what to say, but then again he was just relieved that the guy hadn't gotten the answer to his question and that he wasn't killing him for marrying his daughter without prior permission.

- So this is the fella that has tamed my wild child, Jack stated. - You got a name, son? Or should I jus' call you that?

- Daddy, this is Simon Tam, my husband. Simon, this is Jack Frye, my daddy.

She slipped her hand into Simon's as she said it, earning a smile from her dad. Simon smiled and nodded, not sure what to say.

- I like 'im, Jack finally said, breaking the silence. - He doesn't say much, but I like 'im. Very big step up from that last fella I saw you with.

- Daddy, I ain't brought a fella home 'fore, Kaylee exclaimed. - Who'd ya see me with?

- Blonde fella, didn't look too bright. Never wore 'is shirt. Least not near you.

Simon, who never ever thought he would see Kaylee blush in his lifetime, was speechless. Her cheeks were redder than those strawberries she loved. Jack chuckled, when seeing the reaction from his daughter.

- What? Ya didn't think I knew? What was his name... Bester right?

Simon felt very curious, but on the other hand he wasn't sure he even wanted to know whatever Kaylee's dad was teasing her about. Jack noticed the uncomfortable look on Simon's face and smiled.

- I better stop 'fore I have 'im running for the hills. I gotta finish up here, baby girl. Go see ya ma, she been waiting fer a while now.

- Sure ya don' wan' help, Kaylee asked.

- Nah, you always was brilliant with machines, but ain't nothing ter do that your ol' daddy can't handle. I take it you landbased the ship 'gain, or did they come willingly this time?

Kaylee didn't respond, she just grinned from ear to ear.

- Well if you see that captain of yours on the way, tell 'im to stop by, Jack said, hoisting himself back under the engine. - Go see yer ma now, baby girl.

- Bye, daddy. Don' be too long now. Think ma wants us all home fer dinner, Kaylee chipped, as she pulled Simon with her out of the shop.

- Just out of curiousity, Simon started, once they came out of the shop. - Who's Bester?

She leaned in and kissed him gently.

- Nobody important, she murmured.

- I'd drink to that, Mal agreed, approaching the pair, then shouted in the door. - Jack, you in there?

Simon stared after Mal as he went in to chat with Kaylees dad. He wanted to know why Jack knew who this Bester was, why Mal knew and what on earth it was about him that made his Kaylee blush the way she did, but he didn't say anything. Whatever it was it was in the past, but he would be lying if it didn't bug him a little bit. Kaylee grabbed his hand.

- You comin', she asked, leaning in for another kiss.

- Which way, he replied, when they broke off.

Kaylee steered him through the small town, not rushing him, though. She pointed out places and told him little stories from growing up.

- See that barn over there, she asked pointing. - Bobby Feldman, when we were thirteen. First kiss I ever got.

He took it as a cue to pull her in for one. She giggled.

- Feelin' a mite competitive there?

- Perhaps, he answered, grinning. - Trying to make me?

- Maybe, she giggled, then raised her brow suggestively. - Also first place I saw a boy naked.

Simon blushed, which made her giggle even more. Then all of a sudden she let go of him. The movement confused him until he heard a voice behind him.

- Well I'll be damned, lil' Kaylee's back in town.

- Robbie, she exclaimed before throwing herself into the guys arms.

The guy lifted her up as easy as nothing, then put her back onto the ground again.

- I swear, each time I see ya, you're getting lighter.

- Or, you're just gettin' stronger, Kaylee suggested.

- Might be that, yeah, Robbie chuckled, then turned to Simon. - Who's the fella?

- Oh sorry, I should be introdusing ya, this is Simon, Kaylee said, her hand waving back and forth between them as she spoke. - Simon, this is my big brother, Robbie.

- Rob, he corrected. - Only ma an' Kaylee ever call me Robbie.

Simon let out a sigh of relief, as he reached out his hand to greet him. Rob looked at him a bit confused before taking the hint and shook his hand.

- You gotta pardon 'im, he has a habit of bein' proper, but once ya get past it.., Kaylee explained.

As the three of them was walking towards Kaylee's parents house, Simon was mostly listening to her and Rob filling each other in on what had happened since last time she was home, which appeared to be a long time. Kaylee slipped her hand into his, while filling Rob in on some of the jobs they had. At the moment she had picked the story of Canton to tell, which made it difficult for her brother to even walk steady. Simon was laughing just as hard, just from the mere memory of it.

- An' they... they put up... a statue.., Rob asked between fits of laughter.

Rob didn't manage to get back controle of his laughter before they had reached a small, but cozy house, placed right next to a big field. It was the exact opposite of everything Simon knew, and he loved it to bits.

- Ma, Rob called out. - _Ma_? Guess who I bumped into.

Rose popped her head out the door and upon seeing her little girl, she hurried up to her to pull her into a nice big hug. She pulled back, her hands resting on Kaylee's shoulders. She was eyeing her daughter up and down.

- You need a couple of decent meals on that body of yours, she determined, something any mother would tell the daughter she hadn't seen in over a year. - Now who's this fella?

Kaylee grinned and held up her hand, her ring showing. Simon gasped in surprise as he felt Rose pull him into a big, warm, motherly hug. Kaylee giggled at his startled look.

- Now this need's celebratin', Rose determined, letting Simon go. - Where's your pa? Jack's planted himself under that engine 'gain hasn't he?

Kaylee nodded. Rose sighed and shook her head.

- When it ain't work, it's looking for work. He better be home for dinner.

- Well the captain's with 'im, an' he ain't one to back away from a home cooked meal, Kaylee pointed out.

- True, Rose chuckled, remembering Mal's appetite from their last visit.

- Now, you'll be helpin' me with dinner and tell me all about how you an'.., she said pausing to look at Simon. - What's the name of my son-in-law?

- My name is Simon, Mrs Frye, he answered before Kaylee managed to.

- What's with the formality, it's Rose or ma to you, whatever you feel comfortable with.

- Sorry, ma, Kaylee chuckled. - He's jus' very proper. You get used to it.

Rose threw her arm around her daughter's shoulders and the two wandered into the house. As Rob had some work that needed doing, Simon spent his time just taking a tour of the house and the property. He felt it to have such a homely feel to it, something that hadn't been too much of in his own childhood home. He did his best to stay out of the kitchen,so that Kaylee could get some alone time with her mom.

- So, Rose asked in the kitchen. - How far 'long are you?

- How'd you know, Kaylee asked, surprised.

- There's jus' a glow 'bout a girl when she's expectin', Rose said, shrugging. - Most folks don' notice. So how long? Taken that scrawny body of yours, I'd say two-three months, four at the most.

Kaylee let her right hand rest on her stomach. She felt the slight curve through the fabrik, and sighed. Rose smiled and pulled her into a soft embrace.

- My baby girl's in love an' havin' a family of her own, Rose sighed. - When you shipped out you were a wild child an' now...

Rose let the rest just float in the air. She ran her finger over a relatively fresh grease stain on Kaylee's overalls. The woman shook her head.

- Jus' like your pa, she sighed. - Why don' you find yourself a nice clean dress in your closet? An' I'll wash those work-clothes. You left a couple of dresses last time you was here.

Kaylee didn't bother with arguing, besides it felt nice to get out of her workclothes from time to time. When she returned from her old room, wearing one of her old floral dresses, she bumped into Simon. The dress was a bit tighter than her workclothes and the tiny bump on her tummy was a bit more noticeable, but only for those allready aware of her condition. Simon's gaze was fixated on that bump. When Kaylee was close enough he placed his hand on it. His gaze turned upwards and met hers. He let his arms slip behind and pull her into a long, tender kiss.

- Now ain't that a pretty picture, Jack chuckled from the doorway.

- Jack? Is that you, Rose yelled, her head popping out from the doorway. - Figured it was you. Though wasn't expecting ya for least one more hour.

- When his baby girl's home, a man has to finish early.

- You didn't help 'im out, did you, Rose asked her daughter.

- No, daddy wasn't lettin' me.

Jack chuckled and went to kiss Rose hello, but she waved him away.

- Like always, change that greasy shirt to a clean one 'fore you come anywhere near me, she said with a smile around her face. - An' make it a nice shirt, we got some celebratin' to do.

Jack sighed and looked at Simon.

- Jus' my luck, I get a well-dressed son-in-law an' all of a sudden the wife expect me to be jus' as swai.

- Do as she says, daddy, Kaylee said, laughing.

Half an hour later they were seated by the dinner table. Rose had whipped up her famous home made stu and everyone was helping themselves greadily to it. Kaylee's increased appetite brought a smile to Rose's face. She would have to pack down some to send with her, who knew when the next time her daughter was in range for a home cooked meal. As they ate each of them shared some funny stories from the year that had passed. Of request from Rob, Kaylee told the tale of the hero of Canton again, having the whole table laugh for ten whole minutes. Then Jack went to fetch his home-made cider, to Rose's objection.

- Who's up for some cider, finest home-brew we've ever had, he proclaimed proudly.

- I ain't, Kaylee said.

- How come baby girl? Las' I remember you were quite fond of my home brew.

He continued that with a story of Kaylee sneaking herself to some as a teenager. Simon's eyes widened when Jack reached the part of Kaylee climbing on top of the barn, completely wasted and stark naked. Kaylee was laughing at the memory. She had remembered sneaking in and out of the cellar, taking a bottle each time, and then things had blackened and next thing she knew she had been, like her dad said, naked at the roof, having a deep conversation with the stars whilst hearing her daddy yelling at her from the ground. That had given her one hell of a whuppin' and it had taken a couple of weeks before she again sneaked herself to some brew.

- An' that wasn't the last time I caught her sneakin' herself some. So I's find it a lil' strange to see my girl pass on it.

- Well, Rose said on Kaylee's behalf. - Seems like she's not jus' drinkin' for one anymore.

Jack turned silent for a couple of minutes, before a smile wider than any other Simon had seen appeared on his face. He got up and pulled his daughter into a hug. Then pulled Simon into one just like it.

- My baby havin' a baby, he exclaimed. - This really causes for a celebration.

He held his glass up high.

- Cider all aroun', he roared, then turned to Kaylee. - None for you 'course, but las' I remember ya ma' made some great applejuice from the apples at Rob's place. Rose, go get some of that juice.

Once Kaylee's glass was filled with the juice everyone toasted for the couple. Then talk went for a while towards what to name the kid, then it was time for dessert and talk started going back to catching everyone up on all that had been happening since last time she had been there. Jack told the story of the worst mechanic he had had under his employ.

- I'm seriously sayin' Bester couldn't see the difference 'tween a grav thrust and a compression coil.

Simon raised his brow at the mentioning of the name, but it wasn't noticed by anyone, besides Mal as they were all focusing on Jack.

- So all I can say is tha' kid was out of the shop 'fore the day was over.

- Yeh, Mal agreed. - He was a lousy mechanic. I'm surprised Serenity didn' break down 'fore, the way he was treatin' her.

As dessert was finished the family moved outside to see the sun set, at Kaylee's request, as sunsets were a rare thing for her to see. Simon went up to Mal and asked.

- I'm just wondering, what does this Bester guy have to do with Kaylee.

Mal gave him a light chuckle.

- I think you need to ask her that, son.

Mal pointed to the fence, where Kaylee was sitting. Simon sighed and went over to her. When she saw him coming, she reached her arms out. He stepped into her embrace and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple.

- Beautiful, ain't it, she asked, looking towards the red and yellow sky in the horizon.

- Yeh, he agreed. - Just like you. You shine in all these pretty colors, especially when you smile.

This of course earned him one of the biggest grins she had in her. She leaned her head on his chest and observed the colors in the horizon change to be more and more red, then the sky started turning purple.

- I need to know, what is it with this Bester that makes you blush?

- What, she asked, half-laughing at the question.

- When Jack mentioned Bester at the shop, you were as red as a strawberry and as I've never seen you blush before it got me wondering.

She shook her head and sighed.

- I don't love Bester, she said. - Hell, I ain't never been close to be in love with him either. When I saw him in port it was just an attraction. He was good lookin' and he was new, which made 'im excitin', an' when he came round the shop I flirted with 'im. He asked me if I wanted to see the ship. Havin' never been in one 'fore I wasn't one for saying no. An' things got a bit hot in the engine room.

Simon's eyes widened at the thought.

- The captain walked in on us right in the middle of it, she said, jerking her head towards Mal. - Really spoiled the moment too, but I ain't never tellin' him that. An' while I was puttin' my clothes back on I overheard 'im makin' up a lie to why Serenity was parked. I pointed out what really was wrong, next thing I knew, the captain offered me a job. I shipped off with Serenity the next day an' Bester was left behind.

- Wow, Simon said, not really expecting those amounts of detailes coming from her. - So when you were blushing.

- 'twas more 'bout my daddy knowin' the story. My bet's he overheard 'im chattin' 'bout it, she explained. - Feel better?

- A little. So there's nothing you miss about those days, right?

- Nothing, she assured him, then raised her eye brow suggestively. - Though I wouldn't mind if you ever was wantin' to try out the engine room.

TBC


	12. Bon Voyage

AN: Oh man, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. I've just been so caught up with exams and apartment, job stuff that I completely forgot I was planning on updating this story. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bon Voyage**

It was with heavy hearts that they said their goodbyes with Kaylee's family, who even after just three days of knowing them felt a lot more like home for Simon than his own had done his whole life.

Not only had the welcomed him into their family as their son-in-law and the soon to be father of their first grandchild. They had listened closely as he had told the story about River and the Academy, how he was now and would most likely always be on the run. It didn't seem to bother them a tiny bit that he was a wanted fugitive. In fact they had focused so much on the part where he had risked his job, his life for his sister, that they took an even greater liking to him. For them the family came first, the law second, which of course was the only way they could be. They knew very well that most of the jobs their daughter either directly or indirectly got involved with was far from legal. Mal had been straight with them on that from day one.

On their second day at the Frye residence River had come to visit. Rose had immediatly taken the girl to her, as if she was her own daughter and made it her goal to get some meat on her tiny body. River, who at best was cautious with new people, lit up at Rose's hospitality and didn't even pay attention to her brother, who she usually seeked as an anchor in these sorts of situations.

Even when River had a small anxiety fit, brought on by unknown reasons, Rose handled it superb. She had firmly placed her hands on both of Rivers shoulders, demanding eye contact and then asked River calmly if she wanted to help out with dessert. When Simon had objected, imagining his sister with sharp objects in her state, Rose had just shushed him and guided the girl with her to the kitchen. For some reason Rose had just calmed River in matter of minutes and when they came back with home-made creamed rice and freshly cut strawberries, that had gotten Kaylee to squeal of delight, River was smiling wider than ever.

That smile had grown to a glow, as Jack brought out his guitar and played some quick tunes, tramping the rhytm with his foot. Rob, who had remembered Simon's mentioning of Rivers passion for dance had taken her around the room for a spin. If Simon hadn't allready felt complete and utter contentment from the way the family had treated him, the way they took to River and cared for her would have.

Simon watched his father-in-law pick Kaylee up and spin her around.

- You must come back soon, baby girl, he muttered, lovingly. - I wanna see my gran'child 'fore he starts walkin'.

- How'd you know it's a boy, Kaylee teased.

- Don'. Jus' guessin', woul' be no fun, if I wasn't guessin'

His gaze turned to Rose who was at that moment handing a few parcels to River.

- Allrigh', here you go lil' one, she said. - I packed you some dinners, an' I found some of Kaylee's old dresses that I think would fit you jus' nicely. Ain't no needin' for hidin' that pretty scrawny body of yours. An' try to pull your hair back, so the boys can see ya pretty face.

The last remark made Simon a little vary, he was not ready to imagine boys chasing River or River chasing boys for that matter. She was a kid in his eyes. Or part of him viewed her as still a kid, while an other part very deep down knew better.

- Beauty is the phenomenon of the experience of pleasure, through the perception of balance and proportion of stimulus. Involves the cognition of a balanced form and structure that elicits attraction and appeal towards a person, animal or inanimate object, River stated matter-of-factly. - It isn't relevant.

Rose chuckled at the comment and pulled the young girl into a hug.

- Now you look after 'em. That's your job from now, look after ya brother and my baby girl for me.

River nodded and Rose turned to Simon, pulling him into a warm motherly hug.

- Now, you make sure my Kaylee eats enough an' don' let her work too hard on that engine, she ordered. - An' the minute that lil' bundle of joy pops out, I wan' you to make sure the captain sets course back here.

Rose looked over at Mal as she said it. The woman was the most loving and soft creature on the planet, but there was something in those eyes of hers that told them they better do as she said. Mal laughed and threw his hands up in the air in defeat. It seemed to satisfy her and she pressed another set of parcels into Simons arms. He guessed by the weight of them to be packed down meals. He passed them on to Mal, who had allready carried Rivers parcels into the cargo bay.

Kaylee who had finally been freed from her daddy's grip was pulled into a great big warm hug from her mom. Even though Rose had allready given her hours of advice on the pregnancy, she repeated the most important ones, then she placed her hand on her daughter's belly, and kissed her baby girl on the cheek.

- You bring her back soon, Rose said, waving her finger both at Simon and Mal who once more had come out to say bye. - I don' wanna wait a full year to see her. An' don' bring her into too much trouble, now Mal.

- Never plan on trouble, Mal chuckled.

- Yet he has some talent of gettin' right in the middle of it, Kaylee said, giggling.

Rob went up to River, his hand behind his back. When she curiously tried to look around his back, he pulled out and placed a big red rose, he had cut from one of the bushes near the house, in her hair and bent down to kiss her hand farewell like a gentleman. The last bit he did, with a grin towards Simon. Ever since meeting him, Rob had teased him quite a bit for his manners.

Mal decided to announce that they were about to take off and Rose finally let go of her daughter. They mostly backed their way onto Serenity, watching Kaylees family do the same on the ground, getting them a safe distance from the ship that was taking off.

- Wash, we're on, Mal called over the intercom.

The hatch and the doors were closed and they felt the familliar shaking from Serenity taking off. Simon saw a single tear run down his Kaylee's cheek. It was never easy taking off from her home world, but she knew it would have been even harder if she had been there on the ground watching Serenity leave. No matter how great her family was and how much she would miss them, Serenity was her home and would always be that. Simon pulled her into a comforting hug and kissed her temple.

- We'll be back, he promised her.

Her eyes were glassy, but she was smiling when she turned to meet his gaze.

- I know, I'll jus' miss 'em.

- Me too, he whispered.

He pulled her into a tighter hug before letting his eyes wander the bay.

River was sitting with her legs crossed right in the middle of the bay. She wore a big smile on her face and was playing with the rose in her hair. Simon noticed her blush and feared that his sister could very much be crushing on Kaylees older brother. He knew very well that from Rob's side it was meant in a brotherly affection. Not that he could have ha any right to object if it had been something else, having married _his_ little sister. But as he decided to view it, crushes were harmless and it was bound to happen sooner or later. When Simon thought about it, his sisters first crush wasn't all that bad, after all it could have gone a whole lot worse. It _could_ have been on Jayne.

TBC


	13. Nightmares

AN: Since I was so bad at updating this past month, I decided to try and quicken things up here :)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nightmares**

_- Have you ever been raped? _

The question had all sorts of ice cold chills run down her spine. Her hand instinctively placed itself on her belly. Not that it would matter, should the man act on the threat. Of all things it got her wondering, why pregnant woman automaticly felt safer with one hand covering their belly. It wasn't safer, it would give the baby no cover. But yet she found herself, her hand placed over the rounding belly.

- The captain's right by.., she started, fear in her voice.

- The captain's locked in his quarters, the man interrupted her. - They all are. There's nobody can help you. Say it.

- There's.., Kaylee whimpered, hating herself for obliging. - There's nobody can help me.

He had a look of satisfaction on his face as he said it. The usually cheerfull girl, felt fear and hate take up all the space in her. How someone could find satisfaction in putting someone else down she would never understand.

- I'm gonna tie you up now, he informed her. - And you know what I'm gonna do then?

She was frozen stiff from fear, awaiting the verdict.

- I'm gonna give you a present. Get rid of a problem you've got. And I won't touch you in any wrong fashion, nor hurt you at all, unless you make some kind of ruckus. You throw a monkey wrench into my dealings in any way, your body is forfeit. Ain't nothing but a body to me, and I can find all unseemly manner of use for it, he said, giving a slight pause. - Do you understand.

She felt herself shrink with each second, either that or the man just grew bigger.

- Yes, she whispered.

- Turn around and put your hands behind your back, he ordered.

She couldn't help, but let out a whimper of fear as she slowly obliged. She heard him tear of a strip of tape and then felt hims tie her hands tightly together behind her back. She felt his breath on her neck.

- Now tell me, Kaylee.., he whispered in her ear. - Where does River sleep?

She woke up with a shiver, she felt even more startled when she found herself to be all alone. That week right after Early's stay, when Simon had to sleep in the infirmary for healing's sake, she hadn't been able to sleep, nor had she managed to put her insomnia to use either. She had spent every night with her arms wrapped around her legs, sitting in the corner of the bed. It was first when Simon came back to sleeping in their room, that she had managed to get some shut-eye. His arms was the only place she felt safe enough to let herself be helpess.

She was shaking and cold sweating, when Simon finally came limping back into the room. His leg wasn't completely healed just yet, but he could move around. As long as he didn't lean on the leg, he was just fine. Worry washed over his face as he saw the petrified look on Kaylee's face. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her up into a comforting hug.

- What's wrong, bao bei, he whispered.

She started to cry before she could even form an answer in her head. She was quivering of fear. This made Simon worry. He had noticed her red eyes and constant tired look when she had come to see him in the infirmary. He had tried asking, but she had just sat down next to him, wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest.

- It was just a dream, he said, comforting her as she cried on.

When her eyes started drying up he laid down on the bed with her, his arms still wrapped around her, facing her. He let one arm go to run his thumb down her salty wet cheek. She clutched to his shirt and held him close.

- What did you dream about, he whispered.

She didn't know what it was about him that made her feel so safe. Maybe it was feeling his warm body against hers, Or just knowing that she wasn't alone, the good not-alone way. She had someone she trusted with her life to watch over her.

- Jubal Early, she muttered.

_- You'll refuse to help me, I'll shoot your brain out, and then I'll go upstairs and spend some time violating the little mechanic I got trussed up in the engine room, Early said, casually. _

Simon felt a mixture between fear of what the bastard had done to Kaylee as well as blood boiling hatred towards the lunatic, for even suggesting such a thing.

- I take no pleasure in the thought, Early continued. - But she will die weeping if you cross me.

- You're out of your mind, Simon exclaimed.

- That's between me and my mind.

There was no other choice, no other path for him, he was going to oblige and he would probably hate himself the rest of his life for doing so.

He did hate himself for having to obey every command that Early sent his way, but when he thought about it, he would have done the same. He was willing to die for his sister, but he could never let Kaylee suffer for his choices. For a second his mind wandered to his very first day on Serenity. She had gotten hurt because of him, he could not let that happen again.

- You should try not to think about that hwoon dahn.

Kaylee buried her face in his chest and he put his hand up behind her head, stroking her softly.

- He shot you, she whispered.

She didn't know why she was keeping Jubal's words from Simon. It was not a matter of trust, she trusted him with her life. The only thing she felt explained it was that she didn't want him worked up because of the bounty hunter. She wanted to forget him, she wanted to get back that safety that she always had felt whenever she was near the heart of Serenity.

- He didn't touch you, did he, Simon asked.

He had feared asking this for a while now. He would never forgive himself if he had. It was bad enough with what he allready knew of Early's encounter with his wife.

- Jus' scared the hell outta me. Things he said... I don' really feel like talkin' 'bout it.

- But bao bei, he reasoned. - If you bottle it up, you'll never let it go.

- He jus' came in and made it not safe anymore, Kaylee whispered, her eyes tearing up again. - Tied me up, made me tell him where River was sleepin'. I wanted not ter tell 'im, but I did.

- Shh, he soothed her. - River took care of herself. I've never expected you to sacrifice anything for me or her. I chose to become a fugitive. Just because me and River being here has placed you in the middle of it, you're never to let someone to hurt you because of us. Promise me that.

- I shoul' have tol' him she was somewhere else.

- No, he said, firmly. - He'd have come back and hurt you. Think of the baby. You were just protecting her.

- Her, Kaylee asked.

- I like to think it's a girl, he shrugged, placing a hand over her belly.

She was definatly showing now. Maybe not in some of her jumpsuits, but whenever she wasn't dressed for work, there was a clear bump to be seen. She entangled her hand in his. A yawn escaping her, she was tired beyond anything.

- I don' wanna see 'im when I close my eyes, she whispered.

- He's gone, Simon promised. - He's only in your head and sooner or later he won't be there either. You're strong, bao bei.

- Don' feel strong, she murmured.

- You're just scared. Like me.

- You're scared?

- Every day, he admitted. - That one day someone hunting me or River will come after you. Use you to get to me...

She placed her arms around him, holding him tight.

- You make me feel safe, Simon Tam, she murmured. - Trouble might be following ya, but you make me safe.

- You feel better now, he asked.

- I'm getting there. Think Early'll stay in my head for a while, but if I have you here, I ain't havin' nightmares.

- I'm not going anywhere, he promised, kissing her.

- Good, she said, allready drifting back to sleep.

TBC


	14. Jayne's Hell

AN: Ok, I will be netless for the following week, so even though I promised to be quicker with updates, I won't have the opportunity the next few days, nor the time, as I'm also moving.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Jayne's Hell**

Jayne made his way down the ladder to his bunk. He wasn't all that tired, but there was nothing to do. He had lifted weights for about an hour. Although he usually did two when he first started, the way River had stared at him from the other side of the bay had just freaked him out. He hated it when she did that. Just sat there and stared at a fella, not saying anything. It was downright creepy. Started around supper. He was dipping his bread into the soup, taking bit bites out of it, talking with Mal about the next job they had lined up. At first he hadn't really noticed the stare. He had thrown the doc and Kaylee a couple looks, the way the lovebirds were interacting, making googly eyes at each other, sneaking a kiss. Part of it had just made Jayne queasy. He tolerated the doc at best, but the guy made Kaylee shine brighter than ever and even though Jayne wouldn't admitt it even at gunpoint, he liked it when Kaylee smiled. There was a ton of brothers at home to keep his ma company, but the little mechanic was the closest Jayne had to a sister.

When taking his eyes from the happy couple he found River staring at him, a perfectly innocent smile on her face, but there was just something about her that creeped him out. He tried not to notice her, but the way she was staring it was downright hard not to. He excused himself from the table and headed for the cargo bay where he found his belowed weights. Short of ten minutes later she had been at her place. Girl had to be plotting something, Jayne thought. He never knew what was up in that moonbrain head of hers, but he always had a tingling when someone was plotting and right then, that tingling was turning to an itch.

So he cut the training session short and decided to head for his bunk, knowing well that it was the only place on the ship where he would be able to avoid the nutter. Maybe count his weapons and try to get some shut-eye. Wasn't much else ter do down there, except molesting himself and Rivers staring had put his mind right off that. He threw his body onto the bunk, not seeing the big sharp knife lying on it. A list of cuss words that would have made his pa proud left his lips as he felt the blade dig into his skin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kaylee was despite her condition, on her back underneath the engine. Grav thrust needed some rewiring... again. She had to talk to the captain about getting some new spare parts. While doing it she was talking to the baby. There hadn't been definate kicking yet, but there was been some movement going on in there. Reason she had determined it to not be kicking, was that Simon had placed his hand on her belly. She had felt the movement, but he hadn't. Her guess was the baby was turning in her sleep, probably dreaming. And to make sure there was no nightmares passing through her babys head, she found herself talking to her. Until she knew otherwize, Kaylee had decided to think of the baby as a girl. Mostly because that was what Simon thought it to be. They didn't know for sure yet, as they didn't hold the equipment to find out, but Kaylee had gotten acclimed to the thought of having a girl.

As of cue she felt a movement. It was different than the other times, more energetic. Her hand flew to her belly to feel if it was a kick. Yup. Definatly a kick. Her baby was kicking. A tingling went through her body and she knew she had to just leave Serenity be for a moment. Simon had to know, he had to feel it too. So she hoisted herself up on her feet and made way towards the infirmary. Her hand flew back to her stomach as there was another confirmed kick. She put her hand on the edge of the door and helped herself into the room.

- Simon, she called out, as she stopped dead in her tracks.

Her gaze instantly fixated on Jayne's hairy ass sticking up from the operating table. There was a long red tear down the right butt cheek. Her hand instantly flew to her mouth to stiffle a giggle, as she saw Simon sewing several stitches onto it, his expression forced to look as though he wasn't amused by the situation.

- What happened, Kaylee asked, her voice sounding amused, despite her efforts not to laugh.

- Jayne here had an accident with one of his knives.

- How many times I have ta say it wasn' _my_ gorram knife, Jayne growled. - _Ow_, watch where ya put that thing, doc!

- I thought you said this happened in your bunk?

- Wasn' my knife, I don' put my knives on my bed, if I had I wouldn' 'ave threw myself on it, would I? I never saw it 'fore, big shiny knife with a red bow 'round it.

Kaylee found herself loosing controle over a fit of giggles, which got Simon into deeper trouble of keeping his hand steady to finish the job. He didn't like looking at Jayne's ass more than the next person. A minute was a minute too much.

- Come on, Jayne, Kaylee laughed. - Who'd give ya a knife...

- More importantly, Simon pondered. - Who'd tie a bow around it?

The last bits got too much for Kaylee and she was laughing too hard to speak.

- I'll tell ya who, that moonbrain sister of yours. Got it in for me. Should 'ave known she was plottin' somethin'. Been starin' at me for days she has.

- What's so fu... whoa, Zoe said as she entered the infirmary.

- Hey, is there some meeting here or something, Wash asked before he too stopped, covered his eyes and screamed. - My eyes! My eyes!

- That's going to permanently be burned on my brain pan, Zoe commented, turning around.

As Jayne felt the string again pierce his flesh he groaned. This was not one of his best days.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A roaring of laughter met him as Jayne stiffly walked into the dining area. There was no secret as for why he was walking funny and noone would believe him when he said the knife had not been his.

- You really should be carefull where you leave your knives, Jayne, Wash joked. - You never know where they might end up...

- Please don't remind me, husband, Zoe muttered. - I'm scarred for life without having to see that thing again.

Jayne glared at them as he sat down onto the chair.

- Careful so you don't tear your stitches, Simon warned.

Too late for hearing the caution, Jayne yelped in pain as something dug into his flesh, tearing in his left butt cheek. The laughter died down and everyone turned to look at the mercenary.

- Doc, Jayne groaned, as he pushed himself to a standing position.

The vision of the bow-wrapped knife sticking out of Jayne's butt was enough to start a round of giggles. This time the bow was bright pink and Jayne looked straight out riddiculous to say the least. The knife let go of the wound and made a clank as it hit the floor. Jayne groaning in pain, turned his head and spotted the bow. Right across the table River was peering at him, giving him the most innocent smile he'd ever seen... and Jayne started seriously fearing for his life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jayne woke up on the operating table in the infirmary, River sitting on the counter, her knees up under her chin as she was smiling at him. She was wearing one of Kaylee's old floral dresses with a white cotton belt around it. Her eyes was fixated on him.

- Doc, he called out. - Get your gorram moonbrain sister out of here.

- With Kaylee, River answered. - Sleeping.

Jayne was too doped up to move so he just plainly tried ignoring the crazy girl. Even with his eyes closed and his head turned away he felt her staring at him. The room was silent for ten minutes and he heard some noises that made him turn his head towards her again. She was no longer sitting at the counter, she seemed to be working on something on her belt.

- What you doin'?

- Taking off my belt, she answered, not looking up.

- Why, he asked, brow raised.

- So I can take off my dress, she said and gave him her famous 'duh' look.

This made Jaynes eyes widen.

- _Doc_, he called out, hoping for an answer.

If nobody stopped the girl before that dress went off, people would seriously get the wrong impression.

- You called for something, Zoe asked, pausing slightly to take in the sight before her. - River, sweetie? What are you doing?

- Sexual intercourse is the act of inserting the erect penis into the vagina for reproduction purpose, River explained. - Conception is the moment that a man's sperm successfully fertilizes a woman's egg. The sperm and egg fuse to form a zygote, which will eventually grow into an embryo and then a fetus.

Zoe stopped dead in her tracks and tried her best not to laugh as she spotted the startled look on Jayne's face. Her hand reached out to take Rivers.

- Why don't we go and have us a talk, she suggested.

River still had her hands on her belt glansed over at Jayne once more before taking Zoe's hand. Jayne could see the amusement on Zoe's face, as the two left the infirmary.

- I think you might have made that man even more terrified of you then he was before, Zoe told River as they reached the kitchen. - The knives... that was you, wasn't it?

- A present is something of value that's voluntarily transferred by one person to another out of affection, generosity, charity, or like impulses, River explained. - Jayne likes knives.

- I doubt he likes them sticking out of his butt cheek, Zoe laughed, imagery popping up in her mind. - The bow was a nice touch, though.

- Not the plan, River said sadly.

- You don't need a baby to get your brothers attention. Although he'll have a handfull with it, he'll still have time for you. I think you need to have a talk with him.

Zoe took Rivers hand and guided her towards Simon and Kaylee's room. She was about to knock the door, when she turned around to face the young girl.

- Lets not tell Simon about this, I think he'd have a heart attack if he knew you picked Jayne out of everyone here.

River looked at her puzzled.

- Can't pick Simon, Simon's brother... and husband. Can't pick Wash, also husband. Preacher old. Captain occupied. Leaves Jayne.

Zoe laughed as she knocked on the door to the young couple. She hated disturbing them, especially since she believed Kaylee needed her sleep for the babys sake, but she feared that unless this matter was settled River would return to the infirmary and finish the job. And that would give them a greater headache than a 3 am wake-up call would. Simon appeared in the door wearing boxers and a halfway buttoned shirt. This was as untidy Zoe ever had seen the proper doctor and it made her chuckle slightly at the sight. Kaylee appeared behind him, a large shirt hanging loosely around her pregnant belly.

- Sorry to wake you, doctor, but I think you need to have a talk with your sister.

- What did she do, Simon asked, not even sure he wanted to know.

- She and I just had a talk is all. I was up fixing myself a snack and found River there, Zoe explained. - Come to think of it I never got to get that snack.

- I'll come with you, Kaylee said, curious to know what _really_ had happened.

This left Simon with River.

- River, do you feel neglected, he asked, as he guided her into his and Kaylee's bunk.

- To fail to give care or proper attention to someone or something, she answered.

- Do you feel I have done that to you?

- Need to be husband, need to be father, not brother all the time.

- Mèimei, I'm always your brother.

- No, you don't comprehend. I'm sister, not wife, not mother. Just sister. Alone.

- You have me, he suggested, starting to grasp the context.

- All I have, she murmured, a tear in her eye.

- No, no.., he said, shaking his head. - You have me, you have Kaylee and the baby.

- Not mine. Yours.

- They are yours too, Simon assured her. - Kaylee's your sister-in-law. The baby's your niece or nephew. You're not just a sister, you're an aunt too.

River's sad face turned within seconds into a smiling one. Simon pulled his sister into a hug.

- Isn't that a pretty sight, Kaylee chipped from the doorway.

She was munching on one of the few apples that was left on Serenity. Her other hand was resting on her round belly. Her hand jerked suddenly.

- Hey, aunt River, you want to feel her kick, Kaylee asked.

- She's kicking, Simon asked in awe.

Kaylee nodded and went over to the bed.

- Go on, sweetie, she told River and pointed to a specific part of her belly. - Just put your hand here, it's where she likes to kick.

River let her hand touch the spot and just as Kaylee promised, a foot pressed out to meet the proud aunts hand. Simon leaned over and pressed his hand upon the belly right next to it. Minutes passed and Simons heart sank. He had hoped to also feel his baby's first kicks. River let go of the belly and moved to the side to let mother-to-be sit down. Suddenly River yawned, followed by Kaylee, followed by Simon

- An involuntary intake of breath through a wide open mouth, usually triggered by fatigue or boredom, River uttered. - Sign to go to bed.

She leaned over to Kaylee's belly.

- Sleep. Grow. Become, she whispered, before getting up and leaving the room.

Simon and Kaylee was left sitting on the bed. Simons hand was still on Kaylee's belly.

- Do you think she's sleeping?

- Dunno. She usually moves when I talk to her.

Simon grinned.

- You talk to her? How often?

- When I'm workin' on Serenity. I tell her what I do to keep her flyin'. She seems to like that.

- Can I try?

- She's your baby too, you know, Kaylee chuckled.

- How do I start, he asked, sheepishly.

- Jus' tell 'er who you are. So she knows who's talkin' to 'er.

- Okay... here goes, Simon said, awkwardly. - Hey baby, this is your dad.

Kaylee felt a whole rush of emotions upon hearing him call himself that. She had on more than once called herself a mom out loud, in the engine room, when talking to the baby, but this was the first time she had heard Simon call himself a dad. And the tingling that gave her was running a close second to the feeling of her unborn kick. The minute she thought it, a strong kick was delivered, right at Simon's hand. He gawped at the motion. He had now felt it. The true sign that there really was a little baby growing in there.

His eyes met hers and he put his hands on both sides of her face, giving her the most loving kiss he had in him. As they broke off, she sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder.

- By the way, what was it River really had done?

- Trust me, Kaylee said, stiffling a giggle. - You don't want to know.

TBC


	15. Be Strong

AN: So I found a unsecured wireless net in the area and am currently living at mercy at the unstable connection until Thursday when the net here is installed. Here's another chapter for you, a little more more centered on Mal/Inara

* * *

**Chapter 15: Be Strong**

Mal was sitting on the bridge, thinking. Inara had finally announced her departure to the rest of the crew. Just waiting for it had been eating him up inside, it was somewhat a relief not to have to keep it quiet, hidden. But the relief didn't take away any of the gut wrenching pain. He was thinking about the moment Inara had told him she was leaving.

- Inara, I ain't looking for anything from you. I'm just, uh, just feeling kind of truthsome right now. But, uh... Life is too damn short for ifs and maybes.

- I learned something from Nandi, Inara interupted him. - Not just from what happened, but from her. The family she made, the strength of her love for them. That's what kept them together. When you live with that kind of strength, you get tied to it, you can't break away. And you never want to.

He felt himself approaching her, her gaze was just hypnotic, reeling him in like a fish caught on a hook. But this fish didn't struggle one fidgement of a second.

- There's something... There's something I should have done a long while ago, she continued, being closer than ever. - And I'm sorry... for both of us... that it took me this long.

He felt as if there could be nothing stopping him from going in for that kiss. And then she said it.

And for so long he had been waiting for her to finalizing it. He knew her to never say something without meaning it. So the thought of avoiding it, that would just have made it even more painfull when she actually went through with it.

- 'Tis your fault, you know, a stern voice said behind him.

He turned to find Kaylee staring at him, one hand behind her back and the other one supporting herself on the railing, looking as thought the doctor had said another dumb thing. But Mal knew very well it was _him_ she was angry at. Simon had actually been very good for a long time. Amazing what impending fatherhood had done to the boy. He was currently sporting the record in it.

- 'Nara has no other reason to leave. You been pushin' her away.

Of course Kaylee blamed him. Inara was her best friend, who had chosen now of all moments to announce her departure. Kaylee had been down ever since she was forced to stop working in the engine room. She was still in there every day, making sure the shepard did as he was told. Usually she would lay in the hamper, watching. Her pregnant belly was starting to get really heavy for her. He had more than once had to put up with her complaints of sore and swollen feet and an aching back. As well as to hear detailes on her morning sickness returning. Nothing personal, Kaylee usually let out her complaints to whoever was nearest. Jayne who was allready avoiding River the best he could was now also avoiding the usually cheerfull mechanic. These were the moments he didn't envy the doc at all.

Then again, Simon wasn't the one who had to go through one of her lectures right about now. He was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inara took a long deep breath. She had finally done what she had been dreading to do. Things were arranged. The traininghouse was awaiting her arrival. All she had to do was pack up her things and say her goodbyes. This prooved to be quite difficult. Kaylee who allready was struggling with her newfound _vacation_ was... Upset was not word enough for it, but it was closest. The young girl had tears in her eyes and found trouble looking at Inara. Before she could be approached, she had left for her bunk, saying she felt tired. It was probably true, but it usually took Kaylee more before she went to lay down.

She had wandered the ship, the best she could, avoiding the bridge, where she saw Mal sitting. It wasn't time to talk to him yet. She had to minimise contact, anything else would be just a whole lot harder. She found Wash and Zoe up at the helm. They didn't question her decision or tried to talk her out of it, but it didn't make it any easier nonetheless. Wash tried to easen the mood with some jokes. It was his way of letting Inara know she was going to be missed. And she appreciated it more than ever.

As she came down the stairway to the bridge, she saw the back of Kaylee as the mechanic left Mal sitting on the edge of the bridge. It didn't take a genious to figure out that she had taken out some of her anger at Mal.

Still not ready to deal with him just yet, she hurried past him. When she reached her, Kaylee was laying on the bed. Her eyes were between open and closed. She didn't tell the companion to come in or to leave, so Inara took it as sign to come over. She sat down next to Kaylee. Her hand slowly reached to her best friends belly. The baby had gotten very active this past month, since the first kick. Everyone had had at least two rounds of feeling baby kicks. Some of them more, Inara was one of those few, but it never got tiring.

As with marriage, children wasn't something she imagined having one day, the life she was leading, it just felt unrealistic. This would be the closest she'd have to it. Right then a strong kick was delivered. Kaylee smiled slightly at it, before her face turned back to the stern and sad look.

- She don' want you do go, she murmured, sadly.

Inara smiled at the use of _she_. She loved how Simon and Kaylee both regarded the baby as more than just _it_ as most expecting parents would, before knowing the sex. But she knew these gut feelings parents had of what sex their baby had, never to be much trustworthy. Sure there were times where the parents had been spot on, but she remember her own mother telling her that when she had been carrying her, everyone had been so sure she had been carrying a boy.

- Sometimes, we can't give them what they want, Inara sighed. - And they just have to learn that.

- You don' need to go, Kaylee objected. - He's been an idiot 'fore an' you've still stayed.

- This isn't about Mal.

- Liar.

Seemed like both of them just silently agreed not to say anything more. Inara stroked her cheek before bending down to kiss the girl's temple.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mal was still at the bridge when she returned.

- So you've said your goodbyes, he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

He was failing miserably.

- Yes, she said, trying the same with same level of success.

Mal just stared at her for so long. He hated never being able to tell her how... He couldn't finish the sentence, not even in his head.

Inara couldn't move, not away from him, not towards him. At the moment it felt like they were staring each other down, waiting for the other to say or do something.

Then he finally did it. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and brought her lips to his. It felt as if her lips was made out of the sweetest honey he'd ever tasted. And it was making him greedy. He couldn't get enough of her. Her lips parted slowly at first, then quicker, before she knew it she was kissing him back, not wanting to let go for the world. She had kissed what felt to be a thousand men or more and now she just realized she had never truly kissed one. Everything could be up-side down, the grav panel could go to hell, making them all float and she wouldn't know the difference.

His hands went down her arms, before settling on her waist, fingers slipping under the layers in her dress. Her arms reached for his waistband, they got under his shirt and made direct contact with his back and sides. As air became an issue and they broke up with a gasp, Inara looked at him, a confused expression on her face before she turned and ran.

Mal stood left on the bridge, his shirt hanging out the sides of his pants, staring dumbfondly after her.

Inside the shuttle, Inara was clutching to the steering panel, breathing heavily, tears flowing. This was exactly the complication she had been working all these months to avoid. She needed her hands to reach the buttons, but her arm was limp. Her body was raging in newfound hormones, out of controle.

- Come on, she whispered. - Be strong.

TBC


	16. Dilemma

AN: Okay, the Mal/Inara shippers don't get too excited and the Simon/Kaylee shippers don't despair, cause I won't continue with this big of a focus on M/I. We'll be back to S/K goodness soon enough. After all, this story is dedicated to those to.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Dilemma**

After what felt like hours of crying, of begging herself to get the strength to finish what she started, there was a knock on the door. She knew immediatly it wasn't Mal, as out of everyone on this ship, he was the only one who didn't have the courtecy to knock before entering a room. Her reflection was a mess. Eyes red and puffy, her cheek showing clear traces of the salt from all the tears that had run down her cheek.

- Inara, Simon called from the other side of the door. - Are you there?

Out of everyone on the ship, she hadn't expected the doctor to pay her a visit. She quickly tried drying her face from the fresh tear streams, as well as stretching out the crumbled parts of her dress. When she looked presentable enough, she went and opened the door.

- Hey, she said, gently. - Anything I can help you with?

- It's Kaylee.., he started.

This immediatly worried her.

- Is anything wrong? Is Kaylee allright?

- She's having Braxton Hicks contractions.

- She...she's h-having contractions, the usually calm companion stuttered. - Now!?!

- Braxton Hicks... They're false labor, Simon explained. - Often caused by stress.

Inara sighed in relief.

- Yes, she muttered. - She hasn't had a shortage of that lately.

- I'd be feeling much better if someone sat with her, Simon continued. - Keep an eye on her.

- I thought you would want to do that yourself, Inara stated, surprised.

- I don't think she wants me there.

- What makes you so sure, she puzzled.

- On account that Kaylee isn't speaking to me, Simon answered, sheepishly.

The familliar setting brought a smile to the woman.

- What did you do?

- She didn't like that I defined Braxton Hicks to be a _mild_ discomfort in the uterus, the young doctor explained, grinding his teeth. - I was just giving her the textbook definition. How long you think until she forgives me?

- You've said worse things before, I highly doubt it'll take long, but I'll talk to her, Inara promised.

- Are _you_ allright, Simon suddenly asked, seeing the red in her eyes.

- Leaving isn't the easiest thing to do, she admitted.

It was a good enough explanation for him. Not wanting anyone else to ask question she sat straight course for the engine room, figuring that Kaylee was avoiding her adoring husband. True enough the mechanic was found sitting in the hammock.

- I heard you were mad at Simon, Inara said, breaking the ice. - How are you feeling?

- Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo, Kaylee grumbled.

Inara smiled at the colorfull language. She saw the stool Kaylee sometimes used when working on Serenity, pulled it up to the hammock and sat down. Kaylee's somewhat sulking eyes turned to consern as she noticed the trace of tears on her best friends usually silky skin.

- What happened, she asked.

- I ran into Mal when I was leaving for my shuttle.

Kaylee raised her brow.

- What did he do?

- He kissed me.

The mechanic's eyes widened and a high pitched squeal left her. She inhaled sharply as she felt another one of those fake contractions. _Mild_ discomfort... what was he talking about?

- How come you cryin', 'Nara? That's a great thing.

- It's just too many complications, the companion answered.

- Fei hua, Kaylee retorted. - I'm bettin' that kiss felt more right than anything else in the 'verse. When Simon kissed me, I felt that things were finally the way they were supposed to be.

Inara shook her head.

- It's not like you and Simon, there's more to concider than just what we might be feeling. Your relationship doesn't change who you are, what you do. He's still treating people and you're still working and tuning on Serenity.

Kaylee made a wordless objection, pointing to her stomach.

- That's just temporary. While waiting for the baby to be born, you might not physicly be able to do what you usually do, but it doesn't change who you are. For me it's a life choice. If I were to enter a relationship with Mal, he would ask me to quit as a companion...

Inara sighed.

- And he would be right to. And even though at times I wonder what it would be like to take that leap, I'm not sure if I'll be able to.

- Kaylee? Are you in here, cause... I... ah... um.., Mal stuttered, as he to his surprise found Inara sitting next to the mechanic.

The two who usually bickered whenever near oneanother, stared at each other in silence... and slight discomfort.

- I think maybe I should.., Inara started, getting up from the stool, motioning to pass him.

- No, I should.., Mal interupted, motioning to leave himself.

His hand brushed her shoulder, to stop her. There was a momentary tingle, instant putting their emotions back in high gear, remembering the brief kiss shared at the bridge. Inara jerked her shoulder away as if she had been burned. She couldn't let herself loose control.

- Why did you run, Mal asked, forgetting that there even was someone else than Inara in the room.

He had been pondering about that since he had pulled himself together. He had put everything he had in that kiss and for a moment it felt like she did as well. Then she had turned around as if she was fleeing for her life... As if he had done something terrible...

- I didn't... run, she croaked.

- Then what'd you call it?

- I regained my senses...

She sighed and tried to find words, but all she saw was letters jumbled together, ink on paper. They held no meaning anymore. How was she supposed to tell him anything, when her mind wasn't even all that clear?

- Mal.., she said softly, her hand briefly raised as if she meant to stroke his cheek in comfort.

- 'Nara, he interupted, taking a step closer to her.

She could feel his breathing on her.

- I... I never meant to make you run from me. I just tried to show you how I felt. An'...

His gaze was fixated on hers and he seemed to be struggling with whatever next he was about to say.

- I love you, he whispered.

Kaylee, not being able to controle herself let out a high pitched squeal as the captains words was spoken. She instantly covered her mouth, hoping she hadn't interrupted the moment, but she had. The two flew appart instantly, faces red, breathing heavily.

Inara was somewhat relieved for the interuption. She had suspected for a while of the captains feelings for her, but she had been able to hide away from it, as he had never told her. Now he had, and the situation was even more pulling her in. She couldn't ignore the fact that he had said it, but as she yet was at loss if to stay or leave was the right choice, she couldn't let him know that she infact was just as deep in it as him, if not deeper.

If only love was the question...

Mal felt naked, as he had just revealled the thing that lay deepest in his chest. It was meant to only be heard by the woman he loved and now he just couldn't leave the room soon enough.

As she saw him turn and leave the room, it was like her body took over her mind. Before she knew it she had followed him and put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving the hallway.

- Mal... I...

She didn't seem to know what to say, she just knew she couldn't leave it at that. He turned to face her. She was blushing, a rare thing for a woman of her trade to do. Her hand hadn't left his shoulder, even after he was facing her. His hand reached her cheek. This time he leaned in slowly. Savoring each and every tingle as he got closer to her. And she didn't back away.

The kiss had a meaning, a purpose. It started softly and grew in passion with every passing second. As the broke off slowly, he felt her slowly backing off. His hands immediatly held onto her waist.

- No... stay.., he murmured, his lips barely parted with hers.

- I have to, she whispered.

- Why, he asked, still dazed from the kiss.

- I can't depend on you, she answered.

This made him back a little bit more. The hurt in his voice was very apparent as he responded.

- If you say you can't trust me, I...

- I trust you Mal, I just can't depend on you.

- Shumma?

She sighed as she searched for the right words to explain the situation.

- I've never failed to notice how you don't exactly approve of my work. And I understand that you would want me to quit, it's just... what else do I have?

- If you're saying that you prefer whoring over...

- How can you do this, Inara asked. - How can you one minute proclaim your love for me and the next put me down like trash?

- What am I supposed to think? I ask you a reason for why we can't happen and you tell me it's 'cause of _work_?

Inara gritted her teeth in anger. He was surely making it a lot easier to leave.

- You may not like my life, but it's a part of me. It's what I do for a living. So say we do this. We get together, I stop _whoring_ as you call it. What happens to me? Would I work for you?

- No.., he responded.

- So I'll just be living off you. You might be comfortable with these old fashioned views, but I'm not.

Mal watched her as her rage faded. Her eyes were sad and determined. He spotted a single tear rund down her cheek.

- How can we be together, she asked.

There were long minutes of silence.

- So you're really leaving, he asked, more softly.

- Shouldn't I?

He lost contact with whatever it was he was going to say next as he saw Kaylee appearing in the doorway, hand as always on the expanding belly, watching them. Her eyes were wide open, her expression simillar to a child who just whitnessed her parents breaking up.

- Kaylee, Inara spoke, softly.

- Remember the girl we helped have that baby, Kaylee asked. - She was so scared, thought she wouldn' come through an' you just said some things to 'er an' she did it. 'fore then I was terrified of giving birth, jus' seemed too difficult, you know? Up 'til today, I wasn' scared anymore.

The mechanic made her way past them and they were alone again. Inara turned to face Mal. His expression just as serious as hers.

- Kaylee needs you, he said, before she managed to open her mouth. - Stay... for her... I'll be out of your way.

With that he turned around left.

TBC


	17. Preparations

AN: Sorry for putting you through that angst, here's hopefully one that will make you more happy ;)

* * *

**Chapter 17: Preparations**

How Kaylee managed it, was beyond his understanding. The baby was kicking so hard at night it was waking _him_ up. But despite his crankyness when having a night of little or no sleep, he wouldn't trade a single one of those moments. Kaylee looked so adorable there she was sleeping soundly, he leaned over and brushed his lip on hers, carefull not to wake her up. The baby kicked again, and he saw the promising aspect. Of course the baby would insist on having the opposite sleeping pattern than his, stubborn even before birth. He chuckled silently for himself.

There were now only two months left. Time had moved so quickly, he felt as if he blinked he would find himself as a father. He started wondering how he would be like as a father, would he do a good job? Or would he end up in bad old patterns where he did or said something stupid and got Kaylee mad at him?

He knew without a doubt that Kaylee would make a wonderfull mom. The way she was taking care of people, of animals, of Serenity. He grinned as he said it to himself. Kaylee would be the best mom, and he would probably struggle as a dad.

He yawned all of a sudden and the change of pace in the baby activity suggested that she too was going back to sleep. He buried his head in the pillow and soon, like the baby, drifted back to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was another one of those gatherings in the kitchen, which mostly meant job or promise of job. The captain was up at the front filling everybody in.

- As you all know we got a job line up, an' for some of us there will be some land time in the meanwhile.

- That's shiny, capt'n, Kaylee chipped. - Simon an' I was thinkin' of gettin' some stuff for, you know...

She pointed at her belly.

- 'Fraid you won't, doc will be shipbound our entire stay.

- What, Simon exclaimed. - For what reason?

- This planet we're headin' t'wards, it's Osirirs.

The entire crews eyes widened, except for Jayne who looked rather un-moved by the news.

- Wha', he asked, brow raised.

- Mal, have you lost you mind!?!

Inara had held her distance towards the captain lately. But as crew meetings usually affected her too, she had made it a habit of showing up, though standing more in the back. But even with her and Mal not speaking, she couldn't help, but make the objection.

- You're saying, you're heading towards a place where River and I are _most_ likely to be recognized? And you're doing this voluntarily?

- Got us a job, won' be sharin' much of the detailes. Zoe, Jayne an' I will be takin' the shuttle out ter one of the Blackout zones. Got us a contact there, Mal explained. - Now, this job run smooth, we'll have us enough credits to feed that kid of yours for a very long time. Wouldn' concidered the job othwerwize. You an' your sister needs to stay hidden, we ain't wantin' them folks thinkin' we got somethin' ter hide.

- So you need a public face, Inara suggested. - I think maybe Kaylee and I can be up for that part.

Kaylee raised her brow in question.

- Well I was thinking, since Simon will be shipbound. And since next time we go planetside again could might as well be after that baby arrives, that you will need a crib, amongst other things. We could even maybe get you an appointment to have a sonogram taken.

- There, now that we've gotten that worked out. Zoe, will you prepare the shuttle? Jayne... well the usual. I need at least one of the rest to stay with the ship and I'm preferring Wash to be the one, pilot in the back-hand is always a good thing.

- I'll stay too, captain, Book assured him. - In case I'm needed.

- Good.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Simon watched his wife coming out of Inara's shuttle, dressed as if she was a society girl. It made him grin, not due to the dress, but to how she was just glowing more than ever.

- Pregnant or not, I sure feel like a fairytale princess, she grinned.

- I'll second that, he said, his eyes not leaving her, then with his brow mischievely raised, leaned in and wispered. - But I prefere you covered in engine grease.

She let out a high pitched giggle and threw her arms around his neck. He brought his lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss.

- Where did you get it?

- 'Nara said she got it from Petaline. The base dress that is, an' then she had some fabrics to drape over. She even showed me a way to raise the belly a bit by tyin' a fabric round it, making my back not ache so much. Tol' me 'bout how women back at Earth-that-was did so, when workin' on the fields.

- You're not thinking about working again, right, he asked, worried.

- Promise I won', she assured him. - Jus' easier to move is all.

- Good, he whispered.

He kissed her again, holding her closer, his hands wandering freely. As Inara came out of her shuttle, she grinned at the sight of the two of them. It was nice to see someone so happy and clearly in love. Parts of her started wondering why she had turned Mal down, feeling the want to have something like that herself, but she quickly recovered. That was dangrous grounds to enter. She coughed slightly, to get the couple's attention.

- It took me a little while to align those fabrics correctly. And as we're landing soon you should go and see to River.

- 'Nara, Kaylee playfully whined.

The companion smiled. Simon, placed one last kiss on his wife's lips.

- Zhu tamin ya min zhu yi, he whispered, before turning to find his sister.

Kaylee smiled and let out a sigh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next time Inara saw a simillar look on her best friends face was when Kaylee came out from her sonogram appointment. People could drop dead around her and she would probably still be grinning. Inara was sure of it.

- Did you hear the heartbeat?

- No, I ain't got that much credit, jus' wanted to see. We need the crib more.

- Not to mention clothes, bottles, diapers...

Inara listed up enough things to make Kaylee twinge in worry. They lived a hand-to-mouth life. How they would afford this baby started to be beyond her understanding. Inara noticed the dreamy smile on Kaylee's face fade and pulled the girl into a comforting hug.

- Hey, she whispered. - You'll be okay. We will get to the store and find everything you need. It just sounds a little overwhelming, that's all. I think there's a shop nearby, we can start by finding the basics and work our way from there?

Kaylee nodded, the smile coming back, little by little. What would she do without Inara, she wondered. Luckily the companion seemed to be sticking around for a while and she really didn't want to wonder if it was permanent or if she would later on see her friend leave. She liked to live in the now.

The shop had a small window with a couple of baby dolls dressed in tiny pyjamases, laying in beautiful draped bassinets. Kaylee felt vague kicks, probably the baby stretching in her sleep. Like the dolls in the windows. She could easily picture her and Simons baby in a bassinet like that, sound asleep, or about to go to sleep. She stroked her belly.

- Two more months, she wispered to herself.

- What did you say, sweetie?

- Nothin', Kaylee muttered. - Jus' nothin'.

- You're picturing the baby in one of those, aren't you?

- Yeh, Kaylee admitted. - I don' think I can afford much, but would be nice.

- I think something could be arranged.

- I don' want your money, 'Nara.

- Who said it's for you? Now that's my niece or nephew in there, Inara said, pointing at Kaylee's belly. - It's my responsible as coming aunt to make sure you have what you need to take care of him or her.

- But I ain't got nothin' for you, Kaylee objected.

- Come on, lets make sure you have what you need, the companion said, ignoring Kaylee's objection completely.

First thing that Kaylee spotted was a pale green bodysuit. It was nothing special, in fact it was as plain as they came, but it was the first thing she saw and she fell completely in love with it. She visioned her baby in it. Inara smiled, looking at those dreamy eyes. Within a short while, they had found ten simillar outfits like it. Kaylee had objected on the amount, but Inara had chosen to ignore it. They continued with finding several simple pyjamases and booties. Kaylee fell in love with every single one of them.

When in the end it came down to the bassinet, Kaylee tried to tell her that there was no need, but did the companion ever listen? Before the pregnant mechanic could do anything, Inara had paid for both the equipment as well as an immediate delivery to Serenity.

- I need a dress to be fitted, Inara said, as they exited the shop. - But if you want I can get you back to Serenity first, you look tired.

- Nah, I'm allright. Jus' my feet is startin' hurtin'. Back not so much.

- There's a tailor right over there, Inara suggested, pointing towards the location. - You could always watch me get fitted and rest your feet.

- Then lets go, Kaylee said, grinning.

- Are you sure, you're up for this, mèimei, the companion asked.

- It's shiny, after all that walkin' I'm welcomin' some sittin' down. 'Sides... I love watchin' you dress up. Gettin' all fancy.

Inara smiled at the cheerfull face and guided her best friend to one of the comfy recliners meant for customers in waiting. The companion left her side for a moment and returned with two cups of tea. As she was waiting for the tailor to finish up with a woman she guessed to be in her mid-fourties, she sat down with Kaylee. The girl pantet slightly, trying to find a comfortable sitting position. For the first time that day, Inara's suprise dress for her was getting uncomfortable. As she leaned more backwards it got more easy. Kaylee thought to herself that Inara would get a hard time helping her up from this one.

- So, Inara asked. - Have you and Simon thought out a name yet?

Kaylee shook her head.

- No, we was plannin' on waiting 'til we had that sonogram done.

- Surely you must have some names you like, Inara pushed.

- I just ain't that good at pickin' one out.

- Yes, there are many beautiful ones out there, the companion admitted.

- Ain't that the truth, Kaylee sighed and glansed over at Inara. - If you were havin' a girl, what'd you call her?

Inara almost gasped as she gulped down a too big sip of very hot tea, coughing slightly at the revalation.

- It's a girl, she asked.

Kaylee nodded, a dreamy look in her eyes. She had held the news close at heart, planning on having Simon to be the first to know, then the temptation of telling her best friend got too deep for her. As if she knew they were talking about her, the baby decided to stretch her tiny legs.

- Ms. Serra, the tailor is ready for you.

- Che-che, Inara responded and took the last sip of tea from her cup.

Kaylee was stuck in her blissfull world. Two months ahead she would be holding her baby girl in her arms. It seemed forever away and at the same time it felt like yesterday she had seen the positive result on the pregnancy test. Strange how time felt.

- I'm having a girl, she muttered to herself, paused then sighed. - What am I to call you little one?

- I always favored Soleil, for a girl, a woman in a long blue gown, right next to her said. - I couldn't help overhearing. Congratulations.

Kaylee soon recognized her to be the woman who had been in fitting as they had entered the tailors.

- Thank you, Kaylee said, grinning.

- Of course once my baby girl was born, she had another name calling out to me. I suspect you will experience the same.

- That'd be great, Kaylee sighed, reaching her hand to the woman. - I'm Kaylee by the way.

- Oh, I'm sorry for my manners, the woman replied, taking Kaylee's hand, shaking it gently. - My name is Regan. Is this your first?

- Yeah, Kaylee answered, positively glowing. - Do you have many?

- I have two, but they have both long gone left the nest, Regan answered, a hint of sadness in her voice. - Which is I suppose, is the natural way of things.

- Must be hard, Kaylee pondered.

- So what does your husband do, Regan asked, chaning the subject.

She was almost to call Simon by his name, before she realized the harm it would cause, should anyone recognize his name. Kaylee raised her brow at the question. She knew she was now in the middle of high cass society, but for her it seemed too weird that women didn't work.

- He's a doctor, she responded, before adding. - And I'm a mechanic.

- Oh.., Regan muttered and fell silent.

Kaylee now realized what kind of effect the dress was having on her. A part of her squealed inside that a woman that seemed to be in high standards would concider her material for her world. The other part made her wonder if the woman would be just as friendly with her, if she had been sitting in the chair in her usual clothes.

- That's an... interessting profession, Regan finally concluded. - How did you come by it?

- My daddy's one an' he taught me. I've always felt at home near an engine, even when I was jus' a baby myself.

Regan smiled at the cheerful young girl. As she was opening her mouth to respond, the desk clerk interupted her.

- Mrs. Tam, could you just give your signature?

Kaylee's face paled at the mentioning of the name.

Regan _Tam_..?

TBC


	18. Chance Meeting

AN: Don't you all just love a cliffhanger? Well, here's the continuance :P

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chance Meeting**

While Regan was signing whatever it was that needed signing, Kaylee was pondering the last name mentioned. Was this woman related to Simon and River? The more she thougth about it, the more she noticed the simillarities between the older woman and her husband and sister-in-law. And it made her wonder, could this maybe be Simon and River's mother? She thought back at Regan mentioning having two children, one of them a girl. But was she really..?

Regan finished up at the counter and glansed at the watch.

- Seems that I'm running late, she told Kaylee. - It was nice meeting you.

- You... too.., Kaylee muttered, as the woman went out the door.

Kaylee felt a stinging pain in her gut as she realized this was probably the closest she would get to Simons family. They would never know who she was. She felt even more bad for the baby growing inside her. Her daughter would never know that side of her family. A tear escaped her eye as she thought it. If this woman was who Kaylee thought she was, then someone very sweet, not only didn't know where her own children was, if they were safe at all, but she would never know her grandchild. Never even know she had one. It was an unbearable thought.

- Mèimei, are you allright, Inara asked, sitting on her knees, next to her.

- You know that woman I talked to?

- Did she say anything to upset you?

- No, she was sweet as they come.

- Then why are you crying, Inara asked, whiping away the tear with her thumb.

- I think that was Simon's mom...

The companion's eyes widened and she muttered incohearantly.

- A-are you sure, she stuttered.

- Think so... clerk said her last name was Tam... then when I thought 'bout it, I could see resemblances, Kaylee said, another tear starting to appear. - An' while I was talkin' with her... I wanted so bad to tell her who I was, but I couldn't. Cause it wouldn't be safe.

- Oh, sweetie, Inara whispered and stroked her face. - You did the right thing.

- Sometimes right things don' feel right.

- Must be hard for you, Inara ackowledged. - To be so near and yet so far away. But we shouldn't think about all the difficulties. At least you got to see her. You never thought you would get even that. And she seemed to like you, not even knowing who you are, she liked you.

Kaylee's eyes were still glassy, but there was a smile appearing on her face. How did Inara do these things? She knew the woman was trained in conversation, but it seemed like Inara always knew what to say to make everything feel better. It was then, Kaylee really got a look at the dress. It was deep green in either silk or satin, it was hard to decide. Fabrics never was Kaylee's strongpoint. But it was a very shiny dress in all meanings of the word. And there was a sense of simplicity about it, unlike most of Inara garnments.

- I like that dress, she muttered.

- You like all my dresses, Inara pointed out.

- True, the mechanic grinned, her mind less and less focused on the things that had made her sad.

- _Kaylee..,_ Wash called, from the little radio device Mal had made sure she took with her. - _Do you hear me?_

- Yeah, Kaylee said, snapping out of her conversation with Inara. - Anything wrong?

_- You might want to come back here. Inara too._

Kaylee knew better than to ask why. As did Inara, who hurried to pay for the dress. They didn't get to move too quickly, due to Kaylee's heavy tummy. First couple of minutes got devoted to the task of getting Kaylee out of the recliner. If they hadn't been worried about what it was that forced them to hurry back, they would have found the situation amusing.

They reached Serenity right about time when their purchase at the baby shop was being delivered. Inara signed the release-slip and Book took the crates onto the ship.

- They're on, he called to Wash over the intercom.

- Let me guess, Inara said. - The job went south?

- Pretty much, Book answered. - We're getting oddly used to it.

- If a job actually goes the way Mal plans it, that will be a first.

- They're allright, right, Kaylee asked. - Blackout zone folks ain't exactly friendly people.

Book placed his hand on her shoulder, reassuringly.

- There hasn't yet been an injury that the doctor haven't been able to mend. And it's not always they require the doctor's touch. I'm sure they're more or less allright.

- Mèimei, how about we get you to your hammock, Inara suggested. - In case Wash needs you asistance you can give the rest of us instructions on what to do.

- I'll be up shortly, Book said. - I'll just get these things to your room.

Kaylee nodded as Inara took her arm to help her to the engine room. She had been walking a lot that day, but it was when she was on the stairways she felt the real physical burden of pregnancy on her. And it was probably going to get harder before the baby arrived. She sighed. The hammock in the engine room was a very welcoming sight and very soon she was in it, listening to her other baby's steady hum. The preacher really was ahead of the class. She leaned towards the intercom and pressed the button.

- Wash, let us know if you need any help from the engine room.

_- Good to hear,_ Wash replied. _- You got all the baby stuff you needed?_

- Now ain't exactly the time to be askin', Kaylee chuckled. - But yeah, 'Nara made sure I got enough.

_- Didn't you know you can never have enough?_

Kaylee recognized Wash's joking matter to be his usual trying to hide his worry about Zoe.

- Zoe's probably draggin' the capt'n with her. If she's unlucky she's also draggin' Jayne, she said, to reassure him. - Is it long 'fore we reach'em?

_- Won't be long now,_ Wash said, hint of laughter in his voice from visualizing it.

Kaylee sat in her hammock for ages. The baby who had probably been sleeping the last hours, was stretching her legs. Funny really, she had heard somewhere that babies slept most their time in the womb, but it felt like hers was a lot more active. Not that she complained. She loved feeling her little one moving.

Her rants of thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the captain.

- Wash, we're on, now get us off this gorram planet!

She slowly got herself up from the hammock and made her way out to the hallway, where she had to clasp her hand over her mouth to not laugh. The outcome wasn't as fatal as it was hillarious. Sure as she had predicted, Zoe was pretty much holding the captain up. There were some tar on her clothes, but other than that she was the only one not completely covered in it. Mal and Jayne were covered from top to bottom.

- What h-happened, she snorted, trying not to let out a giggle at the sight.

Jayne groaned, muttering something about the stuff going everwhere, intentionally bumping into Simon as he passed him and River on the way to the showers. Mal gave Zoe the 'don't you dare tell them' look before also heading for the showers, yelling a warning to Jayne about the hot water.

- Great, Zoe muttered, looking down at her own clothes. - I drag their sorry asses back to the shuttle and they get first dibs on the shower.

- So, Simon said, looking at the big tar stain on his shirt. - I'm guessing we didn't get paid.

- Actually we did, Zoe assured him. - Or well... we took it when they weren't watchin'. Now... I need to get myself some clean clothes. I suggest you do the same, doctor.

With that she left for her and Wash's bunk, stopping at the helm first. Simon looked at his tar stained shirt, then at Kaylee in her pretty dress.

- I think I should follow Zoe's advice before I come near you.

- Yeah, 'Nara would probably mind if we got her fabrics mucked up.

Simon guided his clean side towards her and helped her towards their bunk. When inside it, he stripped out of the shirt and threw it directly into the garbage. Kaylee purred upon seeing his shirtless self. She loved his upper body, it was well muscled, but not completely hard to lean against either. Just the perfect balance. He decided to leave the shirt search for later and wrapped his arms as far as he could behind her and kissed her.

- You had a good day, he asked.

He only received a tired sigh and helped Kaylee to lay down on the bed. placing a soft kiss on her temple. He spotted the crates and raised his brow at the sheer size of them.

- Did you buy the store, he asked, sounding amused.

- I didn', but 'Nara almost did. Tried to tell 'er not to, but she wouldn't listen.

- Why don't I unpack this and you tell me about everything you did.

Kaylee stretched on the bed. She enjoyed seeing Simon carefully unpack everything, shirtless as he was. She started telling him about the sonogram appointment.

- ...I wasn' in there long. As I wasn' spendin' many credits he did a quick scan and printed the picture. He could tell me it's a girl, though, she said, grinning.

Simons allready big grin got even wider upon hearing the news. Kaylee showed him the picture and he could verify it himself. That was a girl. He was speechless to say the least. He was having a daughter. All those times he had claimed it being a girl and he had been right. And it felt wonderfull. Kaylee continued telling him about the bassinets she had seen in the window and how Inara had insisted on buying them one. Simon then opened the crate containing it. It was beautifully aligned and soft to touch, not to mention big. Inara, always being the practical one. They could have the baby in it for many months before needing to worry about getting a crib.

- Simon, Kaylee suddenly asked. - Do you know a Regan Tam?

He froze at the question and turned to look at his wife.

- Um... ah... that's my... mom, he finally said. - Why're you asking?

- I happened to run into a woman called that at the tailors, while I was waitin' for 'Nara.

Simon was in shock, stuttering a bunch of jumbled words. Kaylee pushed herself up to a sitting position. She couldn't believe she actually had been right. Simon stared at her for a little while, while gathering his thoughts.

- Was she... ah... um... did she... What did you talk about, he asked.

- Wasn' much. She overheard me talkin' to 'Nara 'bout names an' when I was sittin' alone, she jus' started talkin' to me. She was real nice, looked a bit sad though. I think she worries 'bout you.

- My mom's a good woman, Simon admitted after a long pause. - She's always wanted the best for me and River. Problem is she listens to dad on what that might be, most of the time. She didn't believe there was a code in Rivers letters, but when I think about it, she never disowned me, no matter the trouble I was getting myself into. Dad on the other hand, left me to fend for myself. I wish there was a way of letting her know that we're okay.

- Me too, Kaylee croaked, feeling the tears returning. - All the time I wanted to tell her 'bout me, 'bout you, the baby. I won't get to tell 'er, will I?

Simon sat down next to her and started kissing each tear as they fell, before planting one on her temple, gesturing for her to lean onto his shoulder.

- Afraid not, he whispered. - But we can hope.

She looked up at him and smiled. He was right, there was always hope.

- Tell me stories, she demanded.

- About what?

- Well, you know all of mine from daddy tellin'em at the dinnertable, but I ain't heard that many of yours 'fore the surgeon years. Tell me 'bout you an' River growin' up.

TBC


	19. Stories

AN: Short chapter, but back when I wrote this it was requested. Sorry for those who went to the first notice, but this site messed the chapter text up and since it kept doing it I had to remove the chapter until I got the whole text in as it should be...

* * *

**Chapter 19: Stories**

_- You're doing it wrong, she complained. - Left foot comes first, then a spin before you catch me. _

_He scratched his head. How on earth was he supposed to get this? Logics he understood, philosophy was easy cakes. Anything theoretical, logical. He also held a steady hand and despite lacking the imagination needed for drawing, he could make a fairy well sketch of something if it was up in front of him. But for whatever reason, he just could not get his feet together to master this. _

_And of course it was his luck that he, due to lack of other children in the household was the primary partner for his little sister, who didn't need more than one take to master a single thing, including this. _

_He tried to follow her lead, which made her roll her eyes and giggle. _

_- Silly, you're supposed to lead. _

_- Shouldn't we let the one who's better at this lead, he asked, hoping for a miracle. _

_He tried again, his left foot went forward, like she had commanded, then came the spin, or what was supposed to be a spin, where in reality his right foot got hooked in his left and he fell face down onto the floor..._

- Come on, Kaylee said, laughing loudly. - You can't be that bad...

- I swear to you, Simon answered. - I'm a terrible, and I mean _terrible_ dancer. Ask River, she'll tell you.

- I don' believe that one second, Kaylee giggled. - Come on.

She got up from the bed and dragged him up on his feet. Her arms went around his neck and he instinctly put his arms around her waist, intending on kissing her, but she bent away.

- That comes later, now I jus' want you to dance with me.

- But I'm...

- None of that, she interupted. - Just swing sideways with me.

If his hands hadn't been holding her waist, he would have thrown his hands up in defeat. He complied, their bodies slowly rocking from side to side and feet slowly moving them around in a slow circular pattern.

- See, Kaylee murmured, peering into his eyes. - You can dance.

He bent down and caught her lip in a soft kiss. She sighed and kissed him just as eagerly back. When they parted he brought his mouth towards her ear.

- Slowdancing is easy, he whispered. - It's the ones that involves more than just rocking I can't master.

Kaylee looked him into the eyes and grinned.

- When this baby's out, she said, jerking her head towards her belly. - You're gonna show me.

He kissed her again, this time more passion into it, her arms slipped down onto his shoulders, before running down his chest, clutching his shirt, just to hold him closer. When the kiss turned into an embrace he wasn't sure, as long as he had her close, it really didn't matter. Her head rested on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. A gentle purr escaped her mouth.

- Tell me another one, she demanded.

- About my dancing, he asked.

- Silly, she chuckled. - 'Bout what you an' River did as kids.

- Well.., he said, searching his mind. - It was mostly just the two of us. Of course there were the hired help and our parents, but we almost never had kids over.

- That's a little sad, Kaylee pointed out.

- Not really. There was never really a dull moment with River. Whether it was my terrible job as dance partner or us reinacting various wars, whose events and outcome always got changed by River's imagination.

- Like what, Kaylee asked, curiously.

- Like we would be doing the Unification War and she would come with ideas like the Independents using dinosaurs.

Kaylee let out a fit of giggles.

- And then we have the famous game of hairdressing. I've told you that everything fell naturally for River. This too, the problem was just her taste.

- Like what, the mechanic asked, not even sure she wanted to picture it.

- Well there's the famous mohawk she gave me right before the Henderson's annual...

His words drowned in Kaylee's laughter. She was clutching her stomach and was forced to sit back down on the bed, trying to stop, but she just couldn't.

- ...dinner, Simon finished, as Kaylee got back control of her laughter.

- What happened?

- Well mom evened out my hair, so I just had shorter hair than usual. But when she had first seen it, she had been this close, he said, holding his thumb and index finger barely appart. - ...to getting a heart attack.

- What else did she do?

- There was actually another incident at that dinner. River was only five when she did this. She got really bored, so her peas, mashed potatoes and various vegetables became a model of a stegosaurus. Then when the artwork was finished, she refused eating it.

Kaylee giggled, her hand resting on her belly and she felt the baby kick. Simons hand joined hers as they both leaned back onto the bed.

- She'll be a troublemaker, won't she, Kaylee asked, grinning.

- If she's anything like her aunt, Simon said, then added. - Or parents in general, we'll never know what hit us.

- I hope so, Kaylee sighed. - Will keep things interesstin'

- Cause our lives aren't allready, Simon retorded, his brow raised.

She giggled and rested her head on his chest. His free fingers. running through her hair.

- I can't wait, she murmured as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

- Me neither, he whispered before joining her.

TBC


	20. Here she comes

AN: Just so you know, there are four more chapters after this one, in case anyone's wondering.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Here she comes**

When she had felt it at dinner, she had thought it to be indigestion and thought nothing more of it. When she'd felt the spasms, while observing the preacher's work on her baby, she had thought it to be yet another false alarm. There was still a month to go, after all. And after her first encounter with Braxton Hicks, she'd stopped worrying so much over small pains in her nethers. But when she was brought out of her cozy dream by a very sharp pain, her and Simon's bed completely drenched, Kaylee finally ackowledged what was happening and sat up in the bed.

- Simon, she whispered.

Simon was in deep slumber. They were always snuggled up, while sleeping, even in her current condition they had a way of always touching in some sort of way, as if they just wanted to feel each others presence. Simons form was gently brushing up against hers. His arm resting on her belly. He groaned in his sleep, but was too deep in it to really ackowledge that she was speaking to him. She put her hand on his shoulder gently shaking it.

- Simon, she repeated, a little louder.

- Hmm..., he murmured, slowly opening his eyes.

- She's coming...

Kaylee let out a whimper as she felt another contraction rush through her and grabbed Simons hand. This woke him right away and he sat up.

- Now, he asked, turning towards her, eyes wide. - There's still a month left...

- I know that, Kaylee snapped. - But she ain't waitin'

- I'm sorry, Simon murmured, putting his hands on each side of her head and planted a kiss on her temple. - This just caught me by surprise.

- You an' me both...

Kaylee looked down, she didn't mean to snap at him, for once he hadn't deserved it, then squeesed Simons hand hard as she felt another contraction. When her grip loosened, Simon let out a groan of pain and rubbed his hand.

- I'm sorry, she said, sheepishly. - I didn' know what came over me...

- It's allright, he assured her. - You can break my hand and I won't mind. As long as you get her out. Can you do that?

She looked at him and gave a nod. He leaned in and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

- That's my girl, he said, as her face crunched in an expression of pain. - We better get you to the infirmary unless you want to have her right here.

He waited until Kaylee's contraction ended before getting out of bed, finding that big shirt he knew she loved. While she put that on, he quickly put on a pair of pants and a shirt, not even bothering buttoning it up more than halfway.

As he opened the door, he found River standing in the hallway. Feet bare as always, but other than that she was in one of her dresses, not in her usual jammies. He guessed she hadn't gone to sleep at all.

- It's starting, she chimed.

Of course his sister was allready well aware of the events. Probably being why she wasn't sleeping.

- Can you get Inara, Mal and maybe Zoe, he asked.

As he watched his sister happily leap towards the companions shuttle, he felt Kaylees strong grasp on his hand. He noticed, from the even harder grasp that her contractions were becoming more and more heavy.

Mal and Zoe were the first after River to arrive after Simon had gotten Kaylee settled in on the bed. The captain squirmed uncomfortably and moved so he didn't see right up under Kaylee's shirt, which was slightly raised, due to her knees being bent up. Zoe raised her brow in amusement.

- What do you need help with, doc, she asked, cutting to the chase.

- Well, this is more of a just to have someone nearby situation, though it would be nice if you could gather as many clean sheets you can find.

- Allright, Zoe said, turning to do as the young doctor wanted, almost crashing into Wash who appeared in the doorway.

- Anything I should... whoa girl, put your legs together, Wash said, turning around, blushing furiously. - I did not need to see that.

From the bed, Kaylee rolled her eyes, as Zoe dragged her squirming husband out of the room.

- Doc, you really have to do that, Mal groaned as Simon put his hand under his wife's shirt. - There's people in the room.

- I'm checking how dialated she is, Simon explained.

- Ain't there supposed to be some water breakin' first, Mal queried.

- Allready did, capt'n, the mother-to-be answered. - What woke me up.

If there hadn't been another contraction happening right then and there, Kaylee would have laughed at Mal's shuddering. She left that for Inara to do, as the companion chose that moment to enter the room. Her laughter quickly died and she rushed to her best friends side to hold her hand.

- You're allready eight centimeters, Simon announced, bending down to kiss her temple. - Won't be long now.

- Impatient, ain't she, Kaylee sighed.

- She wants to come out and meet her mom, Inara said, softly.

- Can't say I blame her, Simon said, beaming at his wife.

A tingle ran down her spine as she heard thm say it. This was it, she was going to be a mom. It was the thing she had been waiting for.

- Nine centimeters, Simon announced, as Zoe returned, carrying a pile of clean sheets.

- Where's Wash, Kaylee asked.

- Told him to go back to bed, Zoe said, receiving looks asking her to elaborate. - If I'm ever to convince him to try for one of our own, it's best he ain't seeing this. Where do you need me, doc?

- Well, if things progress this way, I'll be needing a sterilized pair of scissors and some string.

- On it, the first mate answered.

Inara whimpered as she felt the mechanics grip on her hand. Kaylee bit her teeth together as this was even worse than the last one. When it started to pass she turned to give her best friend an apoligising look.

- Sweetheart, Simon said from the end of the bed. - You're fully dialated, now, the next time you feel a contraction, I want you to start pushing and keep pushing as long as you can. Can you do that?

Kaylee nodded.

- Time to be parents, River chimed from the corner in the room, where she sat, observing the whole thing.

- And aunt.., Simon added, stealing a glance towards his little sister.

Kaylee felt the contraction and groaned as she started pushing. Inara grabbed her hand with both hers and demanded eye contact.

- You're doing well, mèimei. Hold it as long as you can.

- She's crowning, Simon announced from his position. - You're doing real good here.

Kaylees head fell back onto the pillow as she caught her breath. There would be not long before she would have to push again. Inara mopped her brow. Another contraction came and she raised her head, pushing with all her might again.

- The head is coming. Keep pushing, we're closing in on the shoulders. Once we get there I can help you, he said, encouraging her on. - Zoe, if you can come over here with one of those sheets, that would be great.

Kaylee barely managed to catch her breath before she had to push again.

- Shoulders are out, Simon called out. - ...she's coming out now. She's coming... whoa...

Kaylee fell back with her final push and panted heavily. When Simons didn't say anything, Kaylee's heart went up her throat in worry, but calmed slightly as she heard the first cry from her baby. She still couldn't see her.

- It's a boy, River called out and after a few seconds added. - Looks like Simon...

Mal leaned forward to look at the baby, his brow raised. True enough there in Simons arms were a wailing baby boy. He looked all kinds of gross, his head pinched and covered in slime. Though he suspected for Simon it was the most beautiful sight of all.

- I'll be damned, the captain muttered, amused. - Didn't you say you were having a girl.

Shaking off the surprise, Simon laid the baby in the sheet Zoe was holding out, tied the string around the corde and cut it. Zoe wrapped the sheet around the crying baby, drying him off. Then wrapped the dry baby in a new clean sheet and handed him back to the newly made father.

- He's gorgeous, he told Kaylee, as he handed their son to her.

- He's so tiny, Kaylee whispered, barely auditable, as the babys crying lessened.

It didn't matter anymore that it wasn't what they had expected. She was holding her tiny newborn son, looking right into his eyes.

- That's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen, Inara said at Kaylee's side.

Kaylee was about to answer, but instead she whimpered in pain. Simon was at her side at once.

- What's wrong, he asked.

- Somethin' don' feel right, she answered, looking very worried.

Simon's face paled and he got immediatly back to doctor mode. He had too many times heard stories about various complications. When he came back to the end of the bed, his eyes widened.

- Um... Mal, can you hold the baby for a little while?

Kaylee reluctantly handed her son to the captain. Who ended up looking a little out of place with the newborn in his arms. The baby didn't seem to like the change either and started crying and Mal got busy trying to rock him back to silence.

- What's happenin', Kaylee whispered.

- You have to start pushing again soon, Simon told his wife. - Our daughter's crowning.

- What... she asked, softly, barely auditable.

When she got over the shock, Kaylee determinedly gathered her strength to bring her baby girl to the world. Inara squeesed her hand gently. The mechanic felt the contraction and pushed as hard as she could.

- That's good, the head's coming... just a little more to get the shoulders, you're doing great.

Kaylee clamped her teeth together to hold it a little longer. Only halfway catching her breath she pushed again, listening to Simons instructions. Two more pushes and she heard another cry mix with the cry of her son and a happy tear escaped her eye.

- It's a girl, Simon announced, proudly.

Zoe was right there with the sheet as Simon prepared to cut the corde. Mal, who was at loss on how to silence the kid in his arms handed the boy back to his mother, right before Simon came back up to Kaylee's side with their daughter. Placing her in Kaylee's arm, close to her brother, both infants slowly calmed down. Simon put his arm around her shoulders, adjusting the bed to help her to a more sitting position. Then he kissed her, tenderly.

- I'm so proud of you, he whispered, his lips barely parted from hers.

She buried her head in the nook of his shoulder and gazed at the now sleeping twins.

- We're all proud of you, mèimei, Inara said, stroking her best friends head. - They are just adorable.

The companion gazed at the sleeping infants. They were just the most adorable view she had seen in her life and made her wonder if she was missing out. She secretly stole a glimpse towards Mal who was also peering at Simon and Kaylee's newborns. He would need an answer from her soon. Kaylee's pregnancy was over, there was no other excuse to hold back from leaving, to get distance from everything that confused and complicated her life.

Even though Mal always said he disliked shipboard romances he envied his medic and mechanic. Not the baby part, despite them being awfully cute, he could not imagine having first responsibility for something so fragile as an infant, not with the life he was leading. Also, he could only imagine the long nights of screaming that would come soon enough. Probably would keep more than just the parents awake, at least this way he would have the right to complain. What Mal wanted was a way to be with the woman he loved. The woman who now was out of excuses to stay.

Inara caught Mal staring at her. If she was going to have this sceene she didn't want it there and not yet. She cleared her throat and turned to the newly made parents.

- Have you two thought of names yet?

TBC


	21. The naming game

AN: Just to make a point with Kaylee's sonogram, it was just picture, no sound, one featus was behind the other. Now I'm no expert and this was written 1 1/2 years ago, so if it's 100 plausible that can be discussed, but I did have a plan with it. It wasn't just a (read like a bimbo in a movie) "hey, wouldn't it be like awesome if she had twins" thing.

* * *

**Chapter 21: The naming game**

Kaylee was curled up in her husbands arms. She couldn't sit properly, still healing from the birth. Due to Simon having to sew a couple of stitches, she had been forced to sleep in the infirmary the first week. Today was her first day back in her and Simon's room. It was also the twins first day home, not that they had noticed yet, as they had been sound asleep since Kaylee had fed them that morning. They were no longer wrapped in sheets, but each wore the two tiniest bodysuits that Kaylee and Inara had bought back on Osiris, still they looked as if they were drowning in them. It was clear as day just by looking at the boy who his father was. Simon had none of his baby pictures with him, but he had seen them enough times to know that his son was the splitting image of him. The girl looked a little like a mix between Kaylee and River.

- I give up, Simon sighed, gazing at his and Kaylee's children. - I can't think of a single one.

- We can't keep calling 'em the twins, Kaylee pointed out. - An' you heard the capt'n. If they ain't named 'fore tomorrow he'll do the namin'.

- Tell me again why we agreed to that, Simon groaned, feeling a headache approaching.

- He's the capt'n, Kaylee said, shrugging.

- And...?

- An' he got us to get married, didn't he?

Simon felt where this conversation was heading. He leaned down and kissed her.

- Remember right before you told me you were pregnant, he asked and paused until she nodded. - You had been avoiding me, I thought you were mad at me, not that that's unusual, cause lets face it, I'm an idiot. You know that, I know that and we're not afraid to point it out... a lot.

He let out a chuckle when saying it, then his serious tone took over.

- But it just felt worse and that kind of woke up something in me, that I had been trying to hold back. Even though we had the marriage forced upon us, I knew allready back then that I loved you, I just never found an _appropriate_ way to tell you before, he said, taking a deep breath before continuing. - I love you, Kaylee.

Kaylee hadn't even imagined the moment where Simon told her this. Certainly not that it would take six months of marriage before he found... as he had said it... an _appropriate_ time for saying it. She really had to do something about those manners of his. Nothing, but trouble... She chuckled and lightly shook her head.

- I love you too, she whispered.

He grinned and caught her lips in another kiss. It didn't last too long, despite the occation, due to her awkward position. When they broke the kiss off, she rested her head on his chest.

- You know he's going to put 'Malcolm' on the table right?

- Wouldn' put it aside 'im, Kaylee chuckled.- An' I know Jayne's been lobbyin' too.

She lifted her head to see his reaction.

- He's barely even looked at them and he expect us to name one of them after him, Simon exclaimed.

Before she could respond to it, she heard a familliar sound coming from the bassinet.

- Look, she said. - Jane and Malcolm's up.

Simon gave her a startled look and she burst into laughter.

- Jus' thought I'd practise.

- There's no way I'm naming my daughter... or son for that matter after that man-ape, Simon said, shuddering at the thought.

Kaylee leaned up and kissed him before getting up from the bed, picking her crying daughter up, resting the tiny head towards her shoulder, while gently rocking her. She laughed as she saw the baby instinctly trying to find her breast. Whincing as she sat onto the bed, she got immediate help from Simon to find an inbetween sitting and laying down position.

When the girl was firmly nursing, Simon turned his attention to his son, who looked as if he hadn't decided whether to cry or not to cry. The newly made father thought better be safe than sorry and scooped his son up in his arms, gently rocking him.

Though her attention was mostly on her baby girl eating, with an appetite her mom had mentioning her having when she was a baby, Kaylee couldn't help, but stealing some glances at Simon cradling their son. She remembered how out of place the captain had looked when he had to hold the boy, but not Simon. He really looked to be a natural at it.

- Care to switch, she asked, when she felt the girl letting go. - Our girl needs burpin'

- And I'm pretty sure this one's hungry, Simon answered. - He's making that cute fishy face, he does when he's hungry.

- _Fishy face_, Kaylee exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

- You know what I mean. He's almost searching for _my_ breast, now.

- Oh my, she giggled. - He won' find much there. Hand 'im over.

Simon obliged, but the sudden movement had the boy crying. It didn't get better when he was forced to wait until his sister had been handed back. The baby got frustrated enough that it took Kaylee some patience before she had him latch on. When she managed to break from her gaze at her beautiful baby boy she noticed the spit-up stain on Simon's shoulder.

- What, he asked, when he heard her giggling.

- You jus' look like a parent is all, complete with spit-up.

He looked to his side and sure enough there it was. That'd teach him to wear one of his finer shirts anywhere near the twins. There was a knock on the door.

- Cheeng jeen, Kaylee called out.

- I'm not disturbing, am I, Inara asked as she entered, seeing Simon with one baby on his shoulder and Kaylee nursing the other.

- No, we were just noticing that nice shirt and baby don't go together, Simon answered.

- Don' he look cute though, Kaylee beamed from the bed. - The stain kinda makes the outfit.

Inara laughed.

- How is the naming going? I heard Mal gave you an ultimatum.

- We got 'til mornin', 'fore he names 'em Jane and Malcolm.

Simon silently shook his head at it.

- I thought he was rooting for Malcolm and Mallory, Inara said, slightly puzzled.

- 'Less we find names for 'em we'll get an answer to that tomorrow.

- Any help would be greatly appreciated, Simon added.

- You allready have too many people telling you what to name them, I just thought I'd give you this, Inara said, handing Simon a mini-screen. - It holds a pretty large list of names, sorted on orgin, meaning or just the names themselves. There's even a random function on it.

- You Are A Lifesaver, Simon sighed.

- Is 'Malcolm' really that bad, Inara asked, chuckling.

- I was more worried that Jayne would get his wish.

- I'll leave you to it, the companion said, one foot out the door. - Let me know if you need any other help.

- Look, she's sleepin', Kaylee said, smiling at the sight.

While Simon put their daughter back into the bassinet, Kaylee lifted their son, who had just finished nursing, to her shoulder.

When both twins were sound asleep in the bassinet, Simon joined his wife on the bed, and she rolled to her side, resting her head on his chest.

- Don't fall asleep now, he warned. - You'll never know what names they'll end up with.

- Nah, she murmured. - You'll find real shiny names.

- Or I don't and Mal gets his wish.

- Lets try that random thing, just read the names out to me.

Simon placed his arm around her and used the other to activate the random generator and chuckled at the name popping up.

- _Kylee_, he read out.

- Seriously, she asked, giggling as she received a confirming nod. - Try again.

- _Odelia..._

- Maybe this thing ain't programmed to find names, Kaylee suggested, her brow raised.

- _Freya_, he continued. - You know, I have a feeling you're right... _Serena._

- Hey, I like that, kinda sounds like Serenity.

- You want to name our daughter after the ship, Simon asked, his brow raised.

- What's wrong with that? You don't like it?

- As a middle name maybe, he responded.

Simon continued to flip through names. There were surprisingly few nice traditional names to find. Some names made him wonder what kind of taste the people who programmed this had.

- _Inara_, he chuckled silently, as the companions name popped up on the screen.

He felt Kaylee just snuggled closer up to him. Knowing she was just about to fall asleep, he was running out of time.

- What about _Leilah_, he asked, looking at the screen.

Kaylee opened her eyes and looked at him.

- I like it, she decided. - _Leilah Serenity Tam._

- So now we're _directly_ naming our daughter after the ship, Simon asked, chuckling.

- I owe it to Serenity, for bringing her to me. If it hadn't been for her I'd never have met you an' Leilah woul' never have happened. An' it's pretty.

He grinned, she was right about it, Leilah Serenity Tam... it had a ring to it.

- Look at this, he said, looking at the screen. - _Journey_ is listed as a boys name.

- _Journey_, hmm...

- Don't get any ideas now, Simon warned.

- Too late, she grinned in responce.

- _Storm_, he chuckled. - Where are the traditional names..?

- Look at this one, Kaylee said, pointing at the screen trying to keep serious. - _Zero Dinos_. Who names their son, Zero?

- _Spyridon_, he read out, shuddering. - Some names I just don't get.

Kaylee giggled, still awake, though barely.

- Here's one, Simon said. - Aidan. What do you think about Aidan?

- It's shiny, she murmured, burying her head in his chest.

He put the screen away not wanting to make any decision without her. Instead he slid down to a more laying down position and pulled the covers over them. Kaylee was allready fast asleep, not even registerring the movement. Instinctly she slid her arms around his waist.

What time it was when he heard the knock and the door creaking open, he wasn't sure. Simon was still a bit groggy, but woke up, seeing Kaylee rocking Leilah back to sleep.

- Cheeng jeen, she called towards the door.

Of course the entire crew had to be outside the door in antisipation. Everybody had been present when they had made the deal with Mal.

- We're here to see lil' Malcolm and Mallory, the captain announced.

- _Damn it_, Mal, Jayne exclaimed, looking at the captain. - You said you was gonna use Jayne.

- There will be no swearing in front of the twins, Simon warned. - Sooner or later they'll pick it up. And I don't want any of that. Besides, that's not their names. We named them last night.

The captain arched his brow at them.

- Did you now?

- We did, Simon replied. - We decided to call the girl _Leilah Serenity Tam._

- _Serenity_, huh, Mal chuckled, then glanced at the boy still sleeping in the bassinet. - What about him?

- _Aidan Tam_, Kaylee answered.

- No middle name, huh, Jayne stated. - You know. Jayne's a very...

- _No!_

TBC


	22. Hush little baby

AN: I apologize for waiting so long to add a new chapter. Here's me rectifying it. There's 2 more after this one, so not much left now ;)

* * *

**Chapter 22: Hush little baby**

_Serenity_, named after Serenity Valley, where the final battle of the Unification War took place. Not many people understood why he named his ship after it, and he didn't need them to. The war might have been lost, but there were still the daily battle of survival to be had. A battle that, due to the Alliance's interferance, grew harder with every passing day, though it didn't take his spirit away.

The name had in time come to hold a different meaning to it as well. The people he had first hired as crew had grown on him like a family, annoying and bickering, though loving and loyal, or in Jayne's case somewhat loyal, to the end. Even though he would never _ever_ admitt it, even the preacher's lectures and the mercenary's mischief was sweet music in his ears. It was part of this feeling of being home.

These past two night, however, he had concidered renaming his ship. Serenity was now at its least serene, with the sound of two wailing infants piercing the silence for the fifth time just _this_ night. How long had the silence lasted this time... half an hour? It was unbearable.

Though half of him was astounded the sheer force in a baby's lunge, the other half, the half that hadn't had a decent shut-eye in days and days, wanted to tell them to shut the brats up. Had Kaylee known he had called her kids that, she would have smacked him up-side-down. Most of the time he would have done the same to whatever poor creature daring to say it, but he felt that this occation called the need for it.

He pulled the pillow over his head, hoping he could by some miracle block it out. No such luck...

* * *

Kaylee's eyes snapped open immediatly as she heard the very recognizable sound of one of her babies cry. Her head was aching and her eyelids heavy and she feared that one of these days she would get so tired that she would drop one of them, when picking them up. She leaned over to the bowl of cold water at the bedside and splashed some into her face, helping her wake up. It didn't do much.

Good thing about this was she started to recognize which of her children the cry belonged to, though most people would call her crazy to claim it. This time it was Leilah needing her mommas attention, though when she looked at the clock by her bedside it was just an hour ago she fed her. Maybe she needed burping. Kaylee puched herself up from the bed and picked her baby girl up.

Unfortunatly the girl just kept on crying, no matter the way she was rocked. Next step was checking her diaper, which was still as dry as it came. It had also been changed just half an hour ago.

If Simon hadn't allready checked them for colic, allergies when they hadn't stopped crying the night before, Kaylee would have thought it to be that. Had they been some months older she would have guessed teething. And the less they twins slept the more frustrated their cries became. It had started to feel like a victory when they finally managed to get them to sleep.

Simon who had slept just as little as her was waking up as well and immediatly got up when there was simillar cries coming from Aidan. Extra trouble with twins, they tended to wake each other up...

* * *

Mal raised his brow as the doctor was alone in bringing the twins to breakfast the next morning. Simon had bags under his eyes from the obvious lack of sleep.

- Where's Kaylee, he asked.

- She's sleeping, we had a rough night.

- Yeah, I heard, all the way to my bunk, I might add, Mal pointed out. - But I need my mechanic in the engine room today. Place looks like a deathtrap from that unfinished rewiring she did yesterday.

- And she will be, Simon answered, calmly though with his eyes being of the piercing variety. - Once she's gotten some sleep. She dozed off while nursing the twins. And I figured that I could at least give her the few hours between feedings to rest out. She's gotten maybe 3 hours sleep total in three nights.

Simon didn't need to add the _'don't you?'_ at the end, because it was pretty obvious that the captain agreed to it. Also a tired mechanic would lead to a world of trouble and that again would lead to even more waking nights, as the girl had a tendency to take everything that happened to Serenity personal. It was a vicious circle.

- If you need any help, I have some time on my hands, Inara told Simon, as she entered, having heard enough of the conversation to follow.

As of a que Aidan started crying, followed shortly by his sister. Simon bent down to check on them and turned to the companion.

- How are you at changing diapers?

* * *

The twins had barely slept at all after dry diapers had been put on. This had distracted Simon from what needed to be done in the infirmary, even with Inara helping. The minute the girl was down, the boy started crying and woke her, as well as the other way around. Simon didn't let Inara wake Kaylee until he recognized the hungry-face on his daughter. When he did however, Inara suggested a temporary sepparation of the twins, as they had a tendency to fall asleep after nursing. Simon felt it to be a good idea and was gently rocking the boy when Inara left to wake the sleeping mechanic.

Inara was gently resting Leilah on her shoulder, patting her back, when she gently shook Kaylee awake.

- Morning sleepyhead, Inara said, softly.

- 'Nara, Kaylee asked, groggily.

- I have a very hungry girl with me, the companion informed, smiling, handing the baby to her mom, who was now sitting slightly up.

When the girl was eagerly nursing, Inara excused herself to return with breakfast on a tray.

- You're an angel, Kaylee murmured in a tired cheerful way.

- Mal wants you to finish the job in the engine room, and I was thinking that I could watch over the twins, while keeping you company.

- That's so sweet of you, 'Nara, Kaylee sighed. - The engine room's a mess, though.

- I'm sure we can find a safe corner for them, while you work. Also, this way should they wake up and need something I can be there to handle it. I have a feeling Simon needs a nap himself.

- We ain't had a decent shut-eye in a while, the mechanic admitted.

- I had an inkling.

* * *

Kaylee was surprised in how easy it was to get her work done with Inara keeping an eye on the twins. They were in the same room as her, but they were asleep. Had been for three full hours now, and thinking about the past few days that was a record.

- How'd you do it, she asked, from underneath the engine.

- Do what, Inara asked, bit confused.

- Get 'em both to sleep. Me an' Simon's tried everything an' they've just kept wakin' up.

- I don't think it's anything I'm doing, the companion answered, gazing at the sleeping angels. - It could just be the enviroment here. Some babies crave familliar settings to sleep. Like background noises they are used to.

- Well whatever it is, it's workin' like a charm, Kaylee sighed. - I ain't been able to focus like this for weeks.

Inara smiled and nodded.

- It must be frustrating to hear them cry and not know how to help.

- You have no idea, Kaylee sighed. - I wan' 'em to be happy, an' when they cry an' nothin' I do helps, I feel like I'm failing 'em, you know.

- You're far from failing them, Inara objected. - You spend every waking moment wanting the best for them. I see that in your eyes as well as Simons. And then you do everything in your power to make sure they get that. I think you're the most wonderfull mom and they are lucky to have you.

Kaylee slowly pulled herself up from underneath engine. Her eyes were glassy, clearly moved from the companions complimenting words. Despite Kaylee being covered in engine grease Inara pulled her into a comforting embrace. It wasn't as the dress she was wearing was anything special. She placed a kiss on the mechanics temple.

- How will I make it without you, Kaylee whispered.

Her head was resting on her best friends shoulder and didn't see the companions expression change to a sad, pondering one.

* * *

The twins remained asleep until it was time to be fed again. Kaylee hadn't finished off fixing Serenity early, so there were no more naps for her. But hopefully she could get one after dinner if the twins did as well with Simon.

That ended up not being so, as the twins refused to go back to sleep. There was no doubt that they were still crying and it was hard to pinpoint what it could be that made it so difficult for them to sleep.

Kaylee was rocking a crying Aidan in her arms, while Simon focused on Leilah. Neither one of them seemed to be calming down anytime soon.

- And they slept for five hours straight earlier, Simon asked for the seventh time today, not able to fully believe it, with the trouble the twins were giving them now.

- Yeah, Kaylee confirmed once more. - I told 'Nara she had to have some magic touch or somethin' the way they were behavin'. She didn' believe me though.

- Maybe she just didn't want to admitt it, he suggested.

- No, 'Nara's good at hidin' things, but I know her like an open book, probably the only one here who does.

- Maybe it wasn't Inara, Simon suddenly said. - After you told me you were pregnant and especially after we helped deliver Petaline's baby, I started reading up on anything I could get my hands on that might be helpfull.

- You tol' me that when you was checkin'em for signs of colic.

- Well we've established that that's not it. But some babies needs a familliar enviroment to sleep in. Maybe the engine room provided that?

- They ain't been in the engine room 'fore, Kaylee objected.

- No, but many studies claims that babies can hear sounds in the womb and you did spend a lot of time in there when you were carrying them. Maybe they got acclimed to the sound of the engine humming.

Kaylee thought about it and it wasn't a crazy thought at all. After all since as long as she could remember she's felt the most comfortable near a humming engine. True it was her dad and not her mom that was the mechanic, she guessed that her mom had spent a lot of time keeping him company or something. And Serenity's heartbeat was a very soothing sound, also with how tired she felt, she was willing to try anything.

The twins were still crying when they reached the engine room, but it seemed to slowly fade, and their eyelids looked awfully heavy. Then she saw the familliar sight of her baby boy falling asleep in her arms. Leilah had quieted down and was soon sleeping soundly in her fathers arms. The twins were carefully placed in the bassinet, which they had placed in the corner, far away from any possible falling object.

After double and even triple checking that the location of the bassinet was as safe as it could be, the young parents, looked around to see how they could seize this moment to get some sleep themselves. It was Kaylee who pointed out the hammock.

- Do you think that thing can hold the two of us, Simon pondered.

- Held me easily when I was carrying 'em, Kaylee answered, arching her head in direction of the twins who were sleeping soundly.

- I'm much heavier than the two of them, Simon reminded her, chuckling.

- I'm too tired to argue, lets just give it a shot, she pleaded, letting out a big yawn.

Simon gave up protesting and climed into the hammock. It was just minutes later that he had her snuggled up on top of him, her arms around him, head resting on his chest, feet entagled with his. He slid his arms around her, one of them on her back, the other sliding through her soft hair. She moaned slightly.

- Did you really have to spend so much time in the engine room while you were pregnant?

- Bi zuie, she murmured, falling asleep only seconds later.

He couldn't remember what he thought after that, because he soon followed her into slumber.

* * *

Inara, who had almost gotten acclimed to the sound of screaming infants thought Serenity was oddly quiet. Funnily enough this made her more awake than sleepy. She decided a cup of tea would do the trick and decided to head for the kitchen. It was when she was staring down at her cup, she noticed a bracelet missing from her hands.

She first looked in the infirmary, in case it had slipped off there, but there were no signs of it and after having looked for a while, she decided to try the engine room. Any other place it could be had to be Simon and Kaylee's bunk and the bracelet was far from important to her.

She spotted it at once laying on one of the crates, then she saw the bassinet safely secured in the corner, far from any loose object in the room. The twins were sound asleep, looking absolute adorable the way they were barely in contact, but at the same time seemed to rely on having the other close.

Turning around she found the parents entangled in the hammock, seeming to enjoy a well deserved rest. Simons hands were around his wife in a protective as well as a posessive way. She couldn't help, but think how much they looked to belong together, despite their opposite upbringing, how their meeting had been been a matter of luck. It was moments like this, which made Inara wonder if there was such a thing as destiny.

She left the engine room for a minute to fetch a blanket which she used to cover the sleeping lovebirds. When the companion returned to her shuttle, she had forgotten all about the bracelet.

TBC


	23. No more excuses

AN: Okay, so this is the second to last chapter of this story, but don't worry, the last one is really big ;)

* * *

**Chapter 23: No more excuses**

She had been buying her time, trying to keep herself busy with helping Kaylee with the twins. It had worked for most of the time, because she had to admitt they were a handfull. After discovering the reason the twins had been refusing to go to sleep at nights, as well as coming to a realization that the hammock was far from suitable for two adults to sleep in for more than a couple of nights, Kaylee had gone to work on a sepparate intercom system between their bunk and the engine room.

It was mainly used to channel the sound of the humming engine, to help the twins sleep at night. They still woke up often due to need for feeding, burping, diapers and sometimes Simon and Kaylee guessed it to be nightmares, but once their needs were taken care off it took them a lot less time to doze off again.

This didn't stop the young parents from needing every helping hand they could get, especially at days like these. That jobs didn't go smooth was no surprise on the ship, in fact Inara couldn't remember a single job that went as planned, as the captain wasn't exactly a master planner. That jobs went wrong at the same time as the cooling drive malfunctioned however was new.

Due to the twins lack of natural perspiration, like all other babies, Inara had been forced to take them with her to her shuttle, as it was the only place onboard with a properly functioning cooling drive. This would be the first time ever that she had babysat them alone. So far it was going well, while they had still been napping she had made a mobile out of all the hair ribbons she owned. When Leilah woke up, she didn't cry, as she was used to seeing Inaras face over her, also the mobile held a large assortment of colors, which completely took up the babys attention. Her little hands went up as if she tried to grab hold of the things above her.

When Leilah had been born, the entire crew had all agreed that she looked like something of a mix between River and Kaylee, but lately Inara had started to see more and more of her best friend in her, especially the eyes.

Kaylee owned the biggest, brightest eyes Inara had seen, this only empathized with how she wore them, always wide open. Her daughter, upon seeing all the colors above her, did the same thing. Her eyes were open wide, her head turning from side to side to see everything. She was so fascinated, the mere sight of it could charm even the coldest person.

Aidan didn't seem to share Leilah's mood as he woke up with a soft cry. Hoping it wouldn't affect his sister, Inara picked him up and balanced him against her shoulder. He continued crying, despite Inara's gentle rocking.

It was a lucky thing that they had started the twins on bottles, due to Simons discovery of their slim increase in weight. Kaylee had more than enough milk for one, her body had prepared her for that, but it seemed that it was just too little to be enough for both of them. As Inara reckognized the boy's hungry behaviour, she started to prepare a bottle for him. She glanced over her shoulder, happy to see that Leilah was content in the bassinet, looking at the ribbons.

While feeding Aidan the bottle she saw the flash on the screen, announcing that she had gotten a wave. She didn't even have to check to know where it was from... the Training House. They were still awaiting her answer. Last time she had spoken to them was when she had announced the delay in her arrival.

There was a knock on the door just as Aidan spit up on Inara's shoulder. She looked at it and chuckled slightly. How many dresses she had let go to ruin over the twins, she wasn't sure, but it had to be a dozen at least. But she didn't mind at all.

- Cheeng jeen.

- Hey you, Kaylee chipped, popping her head in the door.

Inara didn't even have to set foot out the door to realize entire Serenity was one big sauna. Kaylee was glistening with sweat and some engine grease here and there. Her hair was tied up in a bun, except some straws here and there that was sticking to her neck. She wore a sleeveless floral top, that unlike that morning now held some grease stains. Her jumpsuit was tied at her waist.

- How's the babysittin', she asked, cheerfully.

- It's going quite well, I just gave Aidan here a bottle...

- An' half came out on your dress, Kaylee commented, with an apoligising expression. - I'm so sorry, 'Nara. Here, lemme take'im an' you can try an' save it.

- It's nothing, really, Inara answered, assuringly, as she passed the boy to his mother. - I'm to blame for wearing it.

- No, but you couldn' know we'd get the crisis...

Inara couldn't help, but chuckle. Kaylee always felt responsible for things she couldn't possibly control.

- And neither could you. I had plenty of time to change while the twins were asleep, so really. It's my own fault.

The companion took out wash cloth and dipped it in a bowl of water. She dried off as much as she could and scrubbed the rest of the fabric, until there was just a minor stain left. When there was nothing more she could do, she dipped the wash cloth into the bowl one more time and washed off the grease stain on Kaylee's nose tip and left cheek.

- There, Inara said, as she spotted Kaylee's pretty face emerging. - All better.

She received a smile wide enough to light up entire Serenity.

- How's the work coming?

- Tried cookin' in a sauna an' stuck your head into the oven?

- That bad huh, Inara sympathised.

- Only time I ever felt uncomfortable under the engine.

- Will it be long before the ship cools off?

- Well I've fixed the coolin' drive, but she needs some time gettin' the temperature down, I could set it down a notch or two, but then we'd all of a sudden be freezin'.

- We wouldn't want that, the companion chuckled. - So it'll be a while huh.

- Yeah, you're pretty much stuck with us... for a while anyway.

- I don't mind at all, méimei. It helps to take my mind off... things.

- With _things_, you talkin' 'bout capt'n, the mechanic asked, curiously.

* * *

When the two had felt the familliar shakings of take-off, they concluded that the ship had cooled down to a working temperature. Kaylee carefully lifted the bassinet containing her sleeping babies and headed for the doorway. She turned and flashed Inara an encouraging smile before backing out the door.

* * *

Inara chuckled slightly when she saw Zoe drag Wash with her out from the helm and into their room. It made her wonder if this was just one of their regular acts of passion or if Zoe had started her mission to get a baby. The companion shrugged and concluded that time would tell. Being so close after take-off this meant Mal had been instructed to take the helm.

Just as she thought, he was sitting in the pilot chair, staring into the black, something he known to do. He was bound to have heard her enter. Inara had made no effort to hide her steps, as she didn't want to start the conversation with startling him, though it was a fun thing to do sometimes. However Mal didn't seem to show any interesst in ackowledging her presence, which felt weird. True, they had avoided each other the best they could these past months, but they had at least remained civil. So she couldn't help, but wonder what it was that had left him in such a mood.

- I was wondering if we could talk, Inara started, getting straight to business.

- No need to, he said, a bit too gruffly for her taste. - Allready know what you're gonna say.

- I'm pretty sure you don't.

She tried to ignore his behaviour, but it was prooving to be diffcult. Why did he always have to push her buttons?

- You talked to the trainin' house yet, he asked.

- H-how did you...

- Walked by your shuttle, heard you an' Kaylee talkin'

- You were _eavesdropping_?

She didn't know why she sounded so surprised, it wasn't as though he hadn't done it again and again in the past. In fact it should have been the first thing on her mind, when he had confronted her.

- How much did you hear, she continued, trying to ignore his disrespect for her privacy.

- 'Nuff to know I ain't particulary fond of your decision.

She bit her lip and took a step backwards, this being as far from reply she had expected.

- I thought that was what you wanted.

- What I want? You know what I want right now? I want things to be like 'fore. 'Fore my stupid slip-up with Nandi, 'fore you started lookin' at me like I was betrayin' you. An' why is that? You can bed a thousand men, but when I bed _one_ woman I'm a monster?

He bit his tongue the minute the words left his lip. This was as far away from what he had intended to say, he was hurt and angry and he knew very well that he was just making matters worse. What he had heard of her conversation with Kaylee kept repeating in his head.

_- Simon an' me 've been talkin'... Engine parts will continue breakin' an' with the jobs capt'n takes, there'll be plenty of injuries, sometimes at the same time. Today prooved that. An' even when they don' we need all the help we can get. We don' want to run to whoever's free an' ask, 'sides, the twins like you. This ain't charity, it's a job. I know it ain't anythin' fancy an' we can't pay you well, but we can pay._

_- It's sweet of you, but I can't accept._

He had been at loss on finding a solution for them. He could never manage to share her with those men. The alternative to let her in on the jobs, all he could imagine was putting her in one dangerous situation after another. As a companion she had a somewhat safe position, a failsafe, using her respectability to get them out of tight spots. But to play the failsafe after quitting as a companion wouldn't work either. It would eventually get out that she was no longer a working companion and the respectability would be gone.

So to have her turn down a solution that would mean she wouldn't need to _whore_ or to risk her life at jobs, hurt tremediously. He knew he would never ever convince her to not hold some form of work, not that he would ever want to. Every person needed a purpose in their life, a livelyhood. If she had started living off him, sooner or later it would ruin their relationship. Not that he imagined a chance for them after what he had just said. Couldn't he ever have a conversation with her and _not_ call her a whore?

But even though he felt horrible for saying it, he couldn't help displaying his anger, when thinking about Inara's choice.

- You know what, I changed my mind, this _is_ what I want. I want you gone, want you to stop spinnin' me 'bout.

- Mal...

Inara's voice was already hinting of anger. Anger for him once again implying that she was a whore, anger because he was yelling at her for no apparent reason.

- Why can't you accept what I want and get the hell off my ship and outta my life, he cut her off as he stalked out into the hallway.

- Because I love you, you hwoon dahn, she yelled after him in frustration.

Mal stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Inara looked like she was torn between acting on her words and yelling at him. Knowing her voice was still leaning towards the latter, he beat her to it and pulled her close for a kiss.

As she let herself loose herself in the passion, she thought back to a few hours earlier.

_- You're wrong 'Nara. You keep tellin' me that you an' capt'n ain't like me an' Simon, but you are. You keep lettin' your bein' a companion gettin' in the way, jus' like Simon did with bein' a fugitive._ _- It_

is _different, Inara objected._

_- Yeah, Simon has no choice. He can't change that the Alliance is huntin' him an' River. He can't change that people like Early comes after'im. You can choose 'Nara, you said that you even thought 'bout quittin'._

_Inara opened her mouth, but heard no reply coming out._

_- Simon an' me 've been talkin', Kaylee continued. - Engine parts will continue breakin' an' with the jobs capt'n takes, there'll be plenty of injuries, sometimes at the same time. Today prooved that. An' even when they don' we need all the help we can get. We don' want to run to whoever's free an' ask, 'sides, the twins like you. This ain't charity, it's a job. I know it ain't anythin' fancy an' we can't pay you well, but we can pay._

_- It's sweet of you, but I can't accept._

_She took a pause gathering her words, trying not to look at Kaylee's disappointed expression._

_- You and Simon will need all your money for the twins._

_- All taken care of. Capt'n's givin' me an' Simon a raise. He spoke with my daddy last night an' daddy's been workin' on a bigger airborne mule, that can help with greater jobs. Good model too, expencive type. Daddy's givin' it to 'im for free, if he raises mine an' Simons share on the jobs. If jobs go bad, he can sell it for a good profit._

_- I don't want you to be the reason I'm staying, Inara sighed._

_The mechanic grinned and threw her arms around her best friend, hugging her tightly._

_- Sounds to me it ain't._

TBC


	24. Home for Christmas

AN: And finally you very patient people, we have the last chapter (well, there's a one-shot that follows, so be sure to look out for "Am I pretty?" when I put it up). I should also give a bid shoutout to EngineAngel who was my beta for this story when I wrote it. She deserves a big hug for her hard work :)

AN2: I probably should mention that it actually was Christmas-time when I wrote this last chapter. (story was written between Halloween and Christmas, 2005)

* * *

**Chapter 24: Home for Christmas**

_This wasn't how he had imagined it to be._

That was what was on Simons mind as he was laying on the bed, Kaylee sprawled on top of him, exhausted and sweaty. Just like him. He wanted their first time after the twins had been born to be special. Not that he complained about the events, it had definatly been amazing sex. And he loved feeling her body close to his in the afterglow. Welcoming the feeling of being upmost happy and satisfied, as he was running his hands through Kaylee's thick, soft hair, listening to her steady breathing.

The twins were closing in on turning three months now. Thinking about that it was amazing that they hadn't done this sooner. But then again there had been so many things going on that they never had a long enough alone moment to take advantage of it. From work-situations, all-nighters with crying and the exhaustion that just led to naps when they finally had a moment alone. If there was one thing he was sure of when it came to the twins was that he could never get himself to do anything _that_ improper when being in the same room as them. It didn't matter if they were asleep or awake, it felt too weird. Luckily this was a properness that Kaylee actually agreed with.

So it had been far too long allready. This was part of the reason Simon wanted to make it special. A way for him to show her how much he treasured her. It had been thoroughly planned. They were mere days away from her home world, where the entire crew on Kaylee's family's insistance would be celebrating christmas. Jack had even made Kaylee promise to muck up the engine if she heard as much as a notion of the crew leaving before two full weeks had passed. The proud, newly-made grandparents wanted a substantial amount of bonding time with the twins, before seeing them off world.

Having only been there for three days on his last and so far only visit, Simon had a private chat with his mother-in-law over the cortex, asking her where he could find a nice, private place to take Kaylee on a date. Rose knew right away what the intention of the date was and gave him a knowingly chuckle as she suggested the old guest hut on the property. Simon had still not gotten used to his inlaws such openness about these kinds of things. And he wasn't yet sure if he felt comfortable with it, but he guessed he just had to. His own parents would never, ever talk about sex this openly, not even maritual sex.

Wash and Zoe had immediatly agreed to take on a babysitting job, as the two had recently started contemplating on whether or not now was a good time to try for a baby of their own. They hadn't reached a conclution yet, but they still welcomed the practise. He had asked them before talking to Rose on the cortex, as he hadn't wanted to give his mother-in-law the impression that he did this to bed her daughter.

So his plans had all been in order. The hut had been cleaned up, it was a mite late for getting true fresh strawberries, but Rose had promised him that there were some greenhouse grown ones attainable not too far from town. Kaylee deserved strawberries. He was going to give her everything he could give, was going to take his time, cherishing every part of her. It was supposed to be slow, romantic and special.

But then he had seen her at the infirmary doorway, dressed in her tight green jumpsuit. The one that showed off every curve in her body. Parts of it was stained with engine grease, which also sticked to her hairline, the tip of her nose and the upper right cheek. Her hair was drawn back to a knut, which showed some grease on the edges of her ears as well. The jumpsuit was unzipped far enough to show that she had absolutely _nothing_ underneath it and she wore the most mischievous grin he had ever seen. He had lost all willpower that moment. They barely even made it back to their room.

It had been a nooner. The most amazing and passionate nooner he had _ever_ had, but still... a nooner. He didn't feel guilty about them playing hookey today. The twins were happily being watched by Inara and River in the former companion's shuttle. It was just, he wanted more for them, for Kaylee. No matter how good it had been, she deserved more than just a romp in the middle of the day. Yet, as he felt her move slightly, he was torn between holding back to put his plans into action or taking her on for round two.

- What you thinkin' 'bout, Kaylee murmured, raising her head from his chest, looking into his eyes.

- Do you know how amazing you are?

- Come on, she giggled. - I was way out of practice.

- Even if I wasn't myself I wouldn't have noticed. I guess it's just like riding a bike.

He blushed as he heard himself say it. Kaylee just grinned and kissed him softly.

- That wasn't what I meant, he explained as the kiss ended. - On how amazing you are. It's how you are in every way. From your brilliant work on the engine to how you always have a way of believing in people, even when they give you every single reason not to, to what an amazing mother you are to the twins. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you. I love you so much.

- I love you, too, she murmured, her voice cracking slightly as she felt she would bawl any moment.

Even with it being three months after the birth, her hormone level still hadn't completely stabilized itself, and even with her usual happy cheerfull way it was much easier to move her to tears.

- And this should have been more special...

Simon immediatly recognized her confused, hurtfull look emerging and knew he was well on his way to stomp his foot in his mouth. He feared that if he didn't get the next words out right he would have destroyed the moment.

- It was amazing, but I wanted to give you special. I wanted to take my time with you, show you special in every meaning of the word.

He sighed in relief as he saw the sparkle return to her eyes. He put his hand at the back of her head and captured her bottom lip in a soft, caressing kiss. She moaned slightly. And it took her a moment to reply.

- You show me that every day. An' 'bout takin' your time, I ain't stoppin' ya, you know.

She wriggled her hips suggestively and before she knew it she found herself on her back, giggling as she felt him leaving a trail of caressing kisses all over her body.

* * *

- I thought my babysitting was to give you two time to get your work done, Inara teased, as she greeted her best friend.

Kaylee sighed dreamily, not even caring that the afterglow was appearant. Darn it, they were married, there was nothing to be embarassed about. Though she didn't think she would be embarassed had they not been hitched either. As for doing it in the middle of the day, when they were supposed to be working, it had been far too long for her to even care.

- I thought you planned to wait for him to make the move, Inara said, referring to one of the conversation they had a couple of weeks ago.

She knew that the doctor had planned something, as he had asked her if he could buy one of the massage oils she had left from her old companion stash. Inara had assumed it to be for a more appropriate seduction than what she suspected this afterglow to be from.

- I was, but I was tinkerin' with Serenity an' I couldn't get him out of my head. An' I just thought 'to hell with it', you know. Been too long already, so I jus' went to the infirmary... an' well...

- I take it things went well.

- There was definatly some seduction from both sides, Kaylee sighed. - I kinda can't wait 'till the twins are old 'nuff to sleep in their own room. Is that bad?

The mechanic had a look of guilt on her face.

- No, mèimei, the former companion answered. - It's completely natural. You're only twenty-one and allready a mom to two. No matter how much you love them to death, you will always have a need for some alone-time. There's nothing wrong with that. We all know how much you and Simon love them. And they are happy babies.

That moment Leilah announced her presence. Kaylee smiled as she saw her baby girl looking at her waving her tiny arms and legs around. She picked her daughter up and balanced her on her lap, kissing her on the temple. Leilah seemed to like it when she got picked up, because she saw a lot more of her surroundings than just the roof and the people looking down at her. This way she got to see the room and was fascinated with the various colors and objects she saw.

- Where's River, Kaylee asked, noticing that Inara was alone with the twins.

- Mal gave her cook duty, Inara explained.

This caused Kaylee to raise her brow.

- She was trying to give Aidan a bottle and he was a bit stressed out and kept crying instead of eating. River got a bit distressed, and you know if the babies notice us stressing they start stressing. But Mal came by and as he couldn't find Simon he remembered how your mom handled River and asked River to help him with dinner.

The mechanic grinned guiltily as Inara mentioned the captain looking for Simon.

- How are things with you an' capt'n, she asked, raising her brow suggestively.

- Surprisingly slow, the former companion admitted. - It's a bit strange. We have these passionate kisses, but he's never asked me to come with him to his room or asked to come into mine.

- Why ain't you askin' him?

- Because unlike you I've decided to _wait_ for his move.

- Ain't it strange, the mechanic suddenly giggled.

- What?

- We're used to guys that goes straight for it, but we fall for a couple that don'.

Inara smiled and nodded. Funny how this worked. She had been approached with many tempting offers of lives in luxury and passion, yet she had fallen for a simple, but good-hearted criminal who yet had to make his move, despite both of them admitting their love for one another. And even though it definatly had been a while for her, it felt nice that Mal didn't rush it. It felt reassuring.

- You ever gonna tell 'im you ain't had a client since he tol' you he loved you?

- I don't think I will. I like him best when he's not _too_ cocky.

This caused a fit of giggles in the mechanic.

* * *

Mal had barely opened the hatch before Mrs. Frye came running in. Kaylee immediatly handed the bassinet to Simon, before running to meet her mom in a big, warm hug. She held onto her daughter for five whole minutes, before stepping back to take her in.

- You don' look like you had kids, she remarked. - Thought I tol' the boys to keep you fed.

- They do, ma, don' worry none.

Kaylee was pulled into another hug. Rose saw her daughter way too seldom not to.

- Don' let that captain get any notions of leavin' now, Rose whispered.

- Worry none, ma, Serenity's land-based.

Rose let go of her daughter and turned to her son-in-law, giving him and Mal a smack in the back of their heads. Surprised to say the least both men rubbed the spot. The woman was strong, they had to give her that.

- _Ow_, they said in unison.

- Now I told you two to set course home the minute my grandkids was born, Rose accused. - But did you?

Kaylee felt sorry for Simon being scowled at, but she couldn't help, but grin at the sceene with her tiny and very peacefull mother scowling the two taller men. Especially not with how adorable the two looked where they were guiltily staring at the ground.

- Sorry ma'am, they both said, again in unison.

- Now you're my son-in-law an' father of my grandkids, Rose said, her expression mildening. - So I can't stay mad at you forever...

She pulled Simon into a welcomin' hug. And he breathed out in relief, though still feeling the sting from where her hand had met his head. If he hadn't allready admired the woman, he would have now. Even more with what she did next.

- _You_ however, she said to Mal. - Need to work for my affection, startin' with helpin' Jack with the carryin'. You know where to find 'im.

Mals eyes widened and he stared dumbfondly at the woman, the rest of the crew laughing. This was the very first time they had seen Mal truly beeing pushed around by someone. And it was all sorts of funny. He was now off the ship and pretty sure Kaylee had tinkered enough with the engine to make sure she stayed landlocked until it was time to leave. He also was very aware that Rose's cooking was not something he wanted to miss, so he found himself obeying her command without any objection, much to the crews amusement.

Simon offered to help, but Rose shook her head.

- Nonsense, you got 'nuff with the twins. Not gonna make my girl an' me take it all, are you? Now I wanna see my grandkids.

Kaylee who had picked up the bassinet from the floor, pulled the covers back enough to show her mother two sleeping babies. Rose gawped at the sight of her first grandchildren.

- That's the boy, right, she asked, poiting to the baby sleeping at the right side.

- That's Aidan, Kaylee answered. - Aidan Tam.

- Pretty name, Rose sighed. - I like it.

- Simon picked it out.

- Lemme guess, you named the girl?

- That's Leilah, Kaylee said, poiting to the left baby. - Leilah Serenity Tam.

- Definatly my baby girl's doing, Rose chuckled. - Now lets get home, it's gettin' a mite too chilly for my taste. Don' want the rugrats catchin' a cold at this time. You know the way, I need to free a beautiful girl, 'fore I get another Tam in my family.

Rose tilted her head to River receiving a hug from Kaylee's older brother. The girl was grinning from ear to ear when Rob let her go.

- Not that there's somethin' wrong with it, 'course, Rose added, winking at Simon.

Simon inwardly groaned at the suggestion of Rob and River having any form of interesst for one another that exceeded a sibling-like relationship. He knew deep down that Rose was just teasing him, but last time they had been there River had definatly had a small crush on the older man. If he mentioned this concern to Kaylee she would just huff and ask what was wrong with her brother. So far Rob did seem to genuinely just regard River in a sister-like capacity.

- _Boob_, River said, as she ran past Simon to catch up with Kaylee, who had allready started on the walk to her house.

As Simon hurried to catch up himself, Kaylee's mother turned to the remaining crew members. Some faces she recognized, others not so much.

- Zoe, Rose said, softly, hugging the first mate. - An' Wash. Great to see you two again. You'll be sharin' the guest bedroom, you know where it is.

Rose looked around at the rest and saw at Jayne and Book.

- If I'm to guess, you're Jayne, she said pointing at Jayne. - An' you're the shepard.

- I'm Book, ma'am, Book answered, shaking her hand.

- We ain't got room for all of you, but Rob said he was gonna put the two of you up. He'll show the way.

As the men left, Rose then turned to Inara as she was the last one left.

- An' you must be Inara. Kaylee's tol' me a lot 'bout you.

- She's a wonderfull girl, Mrs Frye.

- Call me Rose, Mrs. Frye makes me feel old, Rose chuckled. - I might be a grandma now, but darn it I ain't old yet.

- We are as young as we feel, Inara agreed.

- Well spoken. Now, I hope you don' mind bunkin' with River.

- Not at all, River's a great girl. She helps me out when I'm watching the twins.

- Great to hear you puttin' that girl to some work. She jus' needs ter have somethin' to do. Not jus' walkin' round the boat all day.

- Very true, the former companion agreed. - It seems she's more at ease when she's working.

- 'Course she is, Rose replied. - But lets get ourselves home, got a dinner that needs makin'

The short woman threw her arm around Inara's back and showed her the way.

* * *

- Carefull, Simon whispered in her ear, his hand steadily guiding her forward.

Kaylee's eyes were still closed, as she had promised Simon, but it had been a bumpy walk, as she had no idea where to and Simon clearly hadn't done this before. It was pretty darn romantic though, she decided. Sure she stepped into some holes here and there and nearly tripped a couple of times, but Simon always caught her before she got hurt. Finally after a little bit of walking, Simon stopped her and she heard the creek of an old door opening before he returned to her and guided her into some sort of a house.

- You can open them now, he finally told her.

She obliged and gasped. The old guest hut had been cleaned out and some candles had been lit. The scent of her mommas home cooking hit her nose and made her tummy rumble. Next to the covered plates she spotted on the table, were a large bowl of delicious strawberried.

- How did you get those, she asked.

- Your mom helped me get them.

He slipped his arms around her waist and brought his mouth to her ear.

- See... this is what I had in mind, when I said _special_, Simon whispered, making her shiver.

He kissed her cheek and neck, resting his head in the crook of her neck for a few seconds before letting her go to pull out her chair. Then he poured her a glass of her dads home made cider, that she loved so much. The food was incredible. True any form for home cooked meal would be welcomed with open arms, but they both thought that Rose had outdone herself with this meal.

This lead to both of them ending up feeling like they were about to burst. Simon tried his best to ignore that feeling as he got up and put on some music, before holding out his hand to her.

- I know I promised you real dancing once the kids were out, but I hope you don't mind it being a slow dance.

_I'll be your dream_  
_I'll be your wish  
__I'll be your fantasy._

The song was old, how old she didn't know, could very much be from back at Earth-that-was. She didn't care though, the writers came and went, but songs were eternal. As long as they carried a message that still applied down the line, they would remain eternal.

Simon slipped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder as they started moving slowly with the songs rhytm.

_I'll be your hope_  
_I'll be your love  
__Be everything that you need._

Kaylee found herself humming along to the music. This made Simon smile as he tilted his head backwards to put his lips on her temple. She only half-reluctantly lifted her head and met his kiss. Her teeth gently raking his bottom lip. He groaned and deepened the kiss. They continued to dance while kissing and Simon tried his best to steer her towards the table, when he was close enough he reached for a strawberry and broke the kiss off to feed it to her. She bit halfway over half on purpose, the juices running slowly down her chin. Simon took the hint and met her mouth, half of the strawberry ending up in his.

He brushed her hair behind her back, exposing her neck and left a trail of kisses down her cheekbone to her neck, finding the spot he had learned made her crazy. She slowly backed towards the bed, not wanting him to loose contact with that spot. He fed her another strawberry without loosing contact with the spot. If she didn't loose some layers soon she was really going to go crazy. She was loosening one of the straps of her dress, but he stopped her.

- Don't, he murmured. - I want to do it.

Feeling his kisses on her skin as more and more items of clothing vanished, Kaylee sighed. Simon might object to it, if she said it, but she knew she was the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

Aidan and Leilah lay on their backs on Kaylee's old crawling mat. Rose had fetched some of her old baby toys. One couldn't really call it toys, it was just a set with bright colored objects hanging on it. Some of them made noise, some didn't. It seemed to occupy the twins' attention. Leilah stretched her arm above her head. It was short, but she grabbed the blue plastic ring in front of her and pulled it to her mouth. She was content with that.

- Why does she do that, Wash asked, tilting his head.

He didn't mean to sound so stupid, but he was the youngest in his family and when he had left home he had never even seen a baby upclose. It was part of the reason he was reluctant to the idea of having a baby on their own. He just didn't picture his clueless self as a father, he wouldn't have the slightest idea what to do, just like here.

- They experience the world through their mouths. Their eye sight is still adjusting, but it's not enough for them to register what something is without using more than sight. There's a reason most baby toys are brightly colored and make some sort of noise, as well of being of a special material. They need to use all their senses to register something, from sight, touch, sound to taste. Babies are curious creatures.

Zoe didn't exactly have the world of exposure herself, but she had handled a couple of smelly diapers and a bottle before. As well as picking up some things here and there. That experience had been before the war, she had come out of it hardened, like a shell. When she had first met Wash she had been reluctant to let him any close, but he had remained persistant. She had tried making demands she was sure he would follow up on, including getting rid of his mustache. One that she had overheard him tell Mal he had been saving up. But then he had to have surprised her and shaved it off the very next day. It was about that time she had let her guard down. If he was willing to do that for her, he was worth knowing.

She had never regretted that. It was now time for Wash's to let _his_ guard down. All she had to do was convince him that he would be great with kids, as she imagined him to be.

- Must taste good, Wash concluded, seeing the girl put the same ring back into her mouth.

Leilah's tiny hand clutched around the ring and she was eagerly kicking her legs in all directions. Aidan did too, only he didn't hold anything and before the boy registerred what had happened, he was laying on his stomach.

- Hey, would you look at that, Wash exclaimed.

The boy lifted his head, looking all matters of confused. This was an unusual position for him and he couldn't find a way to get back to his back. He started crying. Wash looked mighty bevildered.

- He just wants some help to get back to his back, Zoe explained.

She wanted to do it herself, but her husband needed to practice.

- Why doesn't he just roll back, Wash asked, his brow raised.

- He doesn't know how to. He got turned around by accident. Possibly this was the first time even. He needs to experience it a couple of times before he can figure out how to do it.

She sat herself close to Wash, stroking his back supportingly as she observed him with the twins. Wash turned the baby around, making sure he didn't bump the head or anything. That was at least one thing he knew. The head was fragile. When Aidan realized he was back on his back, he stopped crying. Leilah was still clutching to the ring, while she was reaching for another object hanging over her. She still hadn't succeded in the task.

Zoe rested her head on Wash's shoulder. He turned and looked at her.

- You really want one of these don't you?

She answered by burying her lips on his shoulder. His arm rested on hers and he looked at how soft and peacefull she looked. Wash was no idiot, he knew that it was an accomplishment to get Zoe's soft side out. With everything that happened in the war, he didn't even know half of it, because there were so many things she just didn't want to share. She had come out a shell and that he had even gotten on the inside of that shell still baffled him. He had been the only one so far to get on Zoe's really soft side, but here he saw the way she looked at the twins. So serene, like she had never even heard of the war. And he knew then that a baby could bring nothing, but good things with it.

- They are awfully cute, he admitted.

She just sighed in an agreement. That they were. So would her and Wash's kid be, if they were ever having one.

* * *

- ...young sheperds closeby held nightly watch of their flock. Suddenly an angel appeared in front of them. They were told not to worry, because they came bearing the most joyfull news. Today a savior have been born, in the city of David. He's the Messias, the lord...

Inara chuckled as River snuck up to the tree behind Book, as he was speaking, snatching the angel from the top. The two hadn't completely agreed on which object belonged at the top. Being the tallest, Book had placed the angel there, trying to explain why, with telling everybody the tale of christmas.

It wasn't until the crazy girl had hidden the thing that Book even noticed it being missing. She grinned as she handed him the star to replace it. Admitting his defeat, Book placed the star at the very top of the tree, before glansing at the clock, saying he better go. Jayne and Rob followed. Rose was still working in the kitchen, where River joined her. Inara decided Book had an idea about bed.

- Don't be too loud when you come to bed, she told River, as she got up from the recliner.

- I won't, River called, sounding as she was stiffling a giggle.

Inara climbed up the stairs and opened the door to her and Rivers room. She jumped as she saw a figure moving within the badly lit room.

- Mal, she sighed, slightly annoyed, upon recognizing the man. - You startled me.

The captain chuckled. He had waited all night to find an excuse to prepare the surprise and when Book had started his preaching, Mal had bee quick to take his que and leave. Not knowing how fast Inara would tire of it, he had worked quickly. She had taken longer than he had expected.

As he finally had her there, he put his hands on each side of her face and kissed her.

- Didn' mean to, he murmured.

It took him a great deal of self-control to keep the kiss from growing. He had planned it to go slow, so gorammit he was gonna keep at least one plan the way it was supposed to be.

Inara felt him break the kiss off as he took out something she recognized to be the oil that Simon had bought from her. He chuckled at her puzzled look.

- Couldn't have you be suspicious, could I?

Mal captured her lips in another soft kiss. His hands started working on untying the laces in her dress. Hers started tugging on his shirt, but he stopped her.

- Not yet, he said, tilting his head to the bottle of oil he had placed at the nightstand.

- You're really going to do this, she asked, not meaning to sound so amused.

He answered by untying one of the laces, and ran his hand down her front. The dress soon slid down her body and he motioned her her to lay down on her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time someone had massaged her. Not many of her former clients had done things for her. They bought her presents, took her places, but when it came to the bed, she was the one servicing. Of course there was an odd fella that wanted to pamper her in other ways, but they were far between.

She heard the familliar sound of too much oil being splashed onto the hands. Then she felt his hands meet her backside. First he stroked her back up and down, before they found their way to Inara's neck. And he started rubbing. _Ouch._ If one thing was certain, Mal was _not_ a good masseuse. His fingers pinched in all the wrong places. She allready felt a muscle knot forming.

She was awfully quiet for his liking. He tried moving his hands, maybe they just weren't angled right. She winced and bit her teeth together, as there was a pop, followed by an ache in the muscle above her right shoulderblade. This caused his attention and he immediatly let go.

- What happened, he asked, bewildered.

- I think my muscles formed a knot, Inara explained. - If you could gently rub right... there.

She gently guided his hand to rub the knot out. Her shoulder was still stiff afterwards, but at least it didn't throb anymore, which was a plus. She felt his lips gently caressing her shoulder.

- Not my kinda thing is it, he asked softly.

- Just don't let go of your dayjob anytime soon.

- The thievin'? Wasn't plannin' to.

- Good, because you are one lousy masseuse, she teased.

- Hey, hey, hey, he objected, pouting. - That kinda hurt my feelings

She giggled, pulling his head close for a kiss.

- Can't have you getting too cocky.

It was hard to deepen the kiss as she was still located on her stomach, she grabbed a hold of his shoulder as she rolled onto her back, pulling him down on top of her. Meeting no objections she went back to tugging his shirt free from his pants, just as his lips found a sensitive spot on her neck.

* * *

Kaylee sighed and stretched her arms over her head before dropping it back into Simons lap. She was full from the best christmas dinner ever, as was everyone else. The proud grandparents were trying to organize a present exchange, each of them with a baby on their lap. Despite the difficulties, they refused to let go of the grandkids, which was understandable the little time they had gotten to see them, next time they saw them the would most likely be walking.

Mal was seated in one of the recliners, with Inara snuggled up on his lap. The two seemed much more at ease with one another, than they ever had before.

Wash and Zoe had just aligned a couple of pillows in front of the fireplace, where she was leaning back at him, him having his arms wrapped around her and resting his head on her left shoulder. Every other minute he was turning to kiss her cheek.

River had gotten bored from a far too easy chess game with Rob and gone over to poking Jayne, seeing how long it would take before she got on his nerves. Even if Simon had had sympathy for the man-ape he was far too lazy to tell his sister to leave him alone.

- Allright, this one's for River, Rose read out, hoping it would take the girls mind off torturing the mercenary. - But there's nothin' written on who it's from.

- None of us can afford givin' everyone a present, so every year we do a secret santa, Kaylee explained.

- I thought that was just last time.

- No, it's every year, Mal confirmed. - In fact 'fore lil' Kaylee came on board we didn' even do that.

- Can I have my present, River asked innocently.

- Of course, Rose chuckled and handed the girl the parcel.

River unwrapped it to find an empty journal along with a set of pencils.

- I've seen some of your drawings, Zoe said. - And I figured you'd want to maybe keep them in one place. Or you could write a diary.

River immediatly opened the book and started sketching. Rose sighed in relief that the girl had gotten herself preoccupied, as she serached the small pile for the next present.

- Jayne, here's yours, she said, not even daring to try to lift it.

She motioned to Jack who had momentarily left Leilah in her mothers care, to get the gift to Jayne without dropping it or hurting himself. It contained a set of heavy weights. Jayne immediatly turned his head to Book.

- Thought you could use a challenge, the older man said.

- Here's one for you, Shepard, Rose continued.

- I'm called Book, he reminded her, smiling.

He accepted the parcel and found what looked to be a new bible.

- I fixed it, couldn't find the other, River explained, as she received a confused look from Rose, she pointed at Book. - He hid it.

- Well thank you, River, Book answered, looking through the neatly plowed through book. - That was very thoughtfull.

River smiled and went back to her sketching.

- This one's for Zoe, Rose said, handing the larger, soft parcel to the firstmate.

Wash couldn't hide his grin as he watched his wife unwrap a green satin dress.

- Oh, look at the pretty, Kaylee exclaimed.

- That is really beautiful, Inara agreed.

- You got me a slinky dress, Zoe asked her husband, half amused, half moved.

- In case there was ever the need for it. Inara set me up with one of her tailors, Wash said, then chuckled slightly. - She said it was the first time she had measured a dress by a body armor.

Zoe chuckled and kissed her husband.

- I love it.

It was Zoe's way of promising him that she would wear it, come the right occation. River broke the moment by tearing out the page she was scribbling on and curling it up in a ball, only to continue on a new page.

- Factors change, finished prossess turns incomplete. Annoying.

Rose pondered on the words a few second before concluding that she couldn't find the meaning in it. So she went back to fumbling under the tree, there she hit another soft parcel.

- Simon, she read out and handed it to him.

Her son-in-law smiled and carefully unwrapped it. To his horror he saw two small lumps of orange knitwear. It was only a few second later he discovered that they were replicas of the hat they had all been teasing Jayne about, a while back.

- Awwww, how cute, Kaylee cooed, motioning to put the hats onto the twins right away.

- _Jayne_, Wash teased, putting his hand on the mercenary's shoulder. - I didn't know you knitted.

The crew all took turns to tease the man-ape mercilessly, before Kaylee shushed them.

- They're adorable, tell your ma' thanks, ok?

Simon shuddered. This probably meant the hats would stay on for a very long time. From his corner, Jayne grinned. Things were looking up. He could take some teasing, as long it made the doc uncomfortable.

- Here's one for Inara, Rose called out.

Inara opened the parcel to find a couple of antique ear rings, or something Mal would just call _old-lookin'_. They weren't as overwhelming as some of her regular pairs, but that was part of why she loved them so much, they were beautiful. She wouldn't call them simple, more like classic.

- I passed a shop and saw them, made me think 'bout you, Mal explained. - You like'em?

She immediatly moved to exchange the ones she was wearing to this pair. Wearing them, she bent down and kissed him. It was an answer enough for him.

- Mal, are you two gonna be all snuggly all the time, Jayne complained. - Makes a man nauseous as it is with doc an' Kaylee without you joinin'em.

- Baby girl, here's one for you, Rose announced, elegantly interrupting the mercenary's complaints.

She pulled out a larger parcel from underneath the tree. Kaylee only reluctantly sat up from Simon's lap, grinning as she started unwrapping it. She wasn't one for taking her time to build up suspence, no she was eagerly ripping the paper quick enough to get it off, but slowly enough to avoid any possible damage for whatever that was inside. The content earned more coos from her than Jayne's hats had.

- I wanna dress'em up right away, she exclaimed. - How'd you afford this?

- The tailor I sent Wash to owed me a favor, she turned the pieces of one of the dresses that I couldn't use anymore into that. It was a too beautiful fabric for me to just throw away. And I know that woman to make miracles out of less. Don't thank me, thank her, _I_ surely could never have done it.

It was a beautyful red silken dress with a rose button at the top and chineese floral patterns on the side for her daughter. As well as an equal styled vest and pants for her son. Simon sat up, resting his arm over Kaylee's shoulder as he took in the sight of the gift.

- That's really beautiful, Inara, he said in awe. - Thank you.

- I hope the buttons aren't too hard to work.

- We'll manage, Kaylee determined, allready working on dressing her baby girl.

For Rose it had been, but moments ago when it had been her dressing baby Kaylee up in a tiny floral dress. It was strange to see her daughter, all grown up, dressing up her own little girl. How quickly time went by.

- Wash, here's one for you, she said, pulling out one of the few parcels left under the tree.

Wash accepted the square parcel and shook it, like he had done ever since he was a little boy. When he heard it scramble slightly, he plastered on a boyish grin. And it was, but seconds before he had it unwrapped.

- I tried to find a firefly model, but I thought this to be pretty damn close, Simon told the pilot.

- This will go nicely with Rex and Bronto up in the cockpit, Wash grinned. - Thank you.

- Jus' as long you remember which one you're flyin', Mal commented. - Zoe, your husband has an awfull lot of toys up there.

- Just keeping my inner child nice and shiny, Wash replied over his shoulder.

- One of the traits I fell for, Zoe murmured.

- I love my wife, Wash proclaimed.

- An' I you, husband.

- Not you two 'swell, Jayne groaned.

- Jealous, River said, flashing Jayne a grin.

- No I ain't.

- Liar.

- Jack, you think you could help me with this one, Rose asked, trying to pull out a lumpy, heavy parcel, without dropping poor Aidan.

- Looks like Kaylee wanted ya to have a work-out, Jack told Mal, as he read the captain's name from the tag.

Mal balanced it on the edge of the recliner as he refused to have Inara move for him to unwrap it. Instead he held it steady as Inara gently tore off the paper. What was revealled was a big metal plaque sporting the words "World's shiniest captain" at the bottom. He immediatly regonized the engine part in the middle to be the blown catalyzer that had almost undone them a year back.

- Didn' I tell you to throw that part away, he asked Kaylee, who now was standing next to the recliner.

- Thought I'd keep it, she grinned. - Is easy to forget how one lil' thing can make a difference. An' it's easy to forget how you keep us goin'.

- I think you're mistakin' me for you, he chuckled.

- No, I can fix the engine, sure, but you keep us goin' capt'n. When there's hard time, you give everythin' to keep us goin', so I thought it jus' fitted, Kaylee explained. - You like it?

Mal took a minute to truly take in the sight of the sign. Around the top and sides were photos of him with each of the crew members, all appearing to be taken the last two weeks on board. Each of the photos had frames welded onto them, keeping them in place. He pulled the mechanic into a hug and placed a kiss on her temple.

- You always know how to give the best presents, he told her. - Thank you.

Both of them knew that he talked about more than just the sign.

- I do my best, she shrugged.

- Jack, Rose said. - Why don't you go and get our gift.

Kaylee looked at her mother, puzzled. The expression changed to stunned as she saw her dad carrying in a wooden crib.

- We made this when we thought you were jus' havin' one. I ain't gotten to finish the other one, but if Jayne helps me, I'll have it done in a couple of days.

- Hey... why's I gonna be helpin' out, Jayne objected.

- 'Cause you was lazy with your present for Simon.

- I ain't the only one didn' pay none, the man-ape complained. - Why I'm gettin' crib duty?

- You gave'em your ma's gift. Don' count as yours, when your ma' was sendin' it anyway.

The mercinary gruffed, but gave in. No point in arguing when he had the whole room against him. Kaylee suddenly remembered something and hurried up the stairs. Returning, she was carrying a parcel, simillar to the one she had given the captain, only this one was less bulky.

- Ain't much, but here ya go, daddy, she said, handing her dad the parcel. - From me an' Simon.

Simon raised his brow. He hadn't seen that before. He knew Kaylee had made something for her parents, but she had refused to show him. Told him he had to wait, just like everybody else.

The sign was a bit smaller than the captain's, and contained a picture of the twins in the bassinet. Next to it was each of the twins hand and foot prints.

- Ain't that pretty, Rose sighed.

- Even though we ain't gonna be here often, we want you to see 'em every day.

- This gonna be hangin' right here, Jack said, pointing to the mantle.

Simon didn't know why he felt a lump down his throat as he read the words at the bottom of the sign. Maybe it was because it made him think of home. Or maybe it was more specific on how his parents were half across the 'verse celebrating their own christmas and they didn't even know they had grandchildren.

Kaylee, who had sneaked her way onto his lap, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

- Got another present for ya, she whispered.

* * *

Regan Tam felt Gabriel's arms around her waist, his lips pressed to her temple.

- Merry christmas, he whispered, lovingly, before turning around, heading for bed.

Like the year before it had been a lonely christmas. They tried the best they could to keep the lives to go as normal. But with the exception of the year before it had been so long since it had just been the two of them. No happy, loud chattering. No argument on whether the tree should have a star or and angel on top.

It was years since last she even had seen little River. But at least when she had been at the academy, they would get an occational letter and she would know that her baby girl was someplace safe.

It wasn't the idea that they had to keep up appearances, pretend like their children merely had left the nest and not run away, that was the hard part. It was the constant worry. Were they happy? Were they safe? Were they even alive? For all she knew their lifeless bodies could be lying on some godforsaken bordermoon and she would never know.

She had to remind herself that her oldest was a brilliant doctor and that he most likely was taking good care of himself and his sister. It was the only form of hope she could be carrying.

She was far from tired, despite having been up since long before Gabriel. And with christmas being over, she had to return to every day mode. There was a pile of unopened letters that was screaming her name. She seated herself at the table and began sorting through them.

At the bottom of the pile she noticed an envelope with her name and adress, written in an unknown handwriting. She didn't corespond with anyone. Letter adressed to her usually contained invites to balls, dinnerparties, as well as other society events. But none of them had ever been handwritten, so it was with a curious mind that she opened it and pulled out the photo. It was of poor quality, rough edges, most likely developed in a closet or or another dark room.

Her heart made an immediate jump to her throat, once she noticed what the photo was of. It was like staring at her own two children. The simillarities were stunning to say the least. Her eyes wandered to the side of the photo. A couple of tears of relief found their way down her cheek as she read the text written in an unfamilliar handwriting.

"Merry Christmas, grandma"

**The End**

AN: Just remember, there's a one-shot that follows this ;)


End file.
